


Farm Boy

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones is a young farmer that meets an interesting Russian due to a tragic accident. The Russian will do anything for Alfred and the two share some interesting moments together that soon result to something that neither really expected. To know more of these two you gotta read! *YAOI*DRAMA*SLICE OF LIFEish*R&R PLZ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Astro

 

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RusAme

**Farm Boy**

**Astro**

The hot afternoon sun of mid-May beat down mercilessly in the country side of Indiana. The hot summer wind blew lazily over fields of growing corn and other staple crops known to the Midwest.

Amongst the fields was a farmer who had just taken a break from his daily chores. His honey blond hair and rouge hair ruffled softly in the breeze, as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His toned and tanned body gleamed in the summer sun from the sweat, his white shirt was discarded long ago due to the heat. He adjusted his glasses after cleaning them off and fastened his overalls. He smiled brightly as he looked at his growing crops, and his smile grew even wider as he looked at his large sunflower patch. Their tall stalks swayed in the soft breeze and their black centers faced towards the sun.

"Not bad Alfred, not bad," he said happily to himself.

He turned around and headed up to his back door. He rubbed his hands on his worn out overalls, as he stepped up onto his back porch, and reached for the screen door handle. He pulled on the iron handle and was about to step inside when his large English Shepherd came bolting out. He was pushed aside by the dog as he came running out and dashed all around the yard.

"Damn it! Astro get back here now!"

The large dog barked at hearing his name, but did not comply with his owner's wishes. Instead he ran out from the back yard, and to the front of the large farm home.

"Shit! You're not running away from me this time," shouted Alfred as he closed the door and took off after his dog. "You were in there cuz you was in trouble for digging in the sunflowers! Now you're in more trouble!"

The dog kept barking and running, finding that being chased was quite fun. Alfred tried to keep up, but his heavy work boots were slowing him down slightly.

"Honestly, why do I put up with you sometimes," the farmer growled out to himself. "Don't you dare go to the road," he called out as his dog did just that.

Alfred was panting heavily as he ran faster, trying to catch his dog before he got on the road.

A little ways down that road was a fast moving black 2013 Lincoln MKZ. Its driver was chatting away into his Bluetooth as he looked at his GPS.

"Da, da. Ya vzyal spisok . Ya dolzhen byt' v aeroportu vovremya, tak chto ne volnuytes'."

The Russian looked up from his GPS to the clock in the dash.

"Da, ya skoro vernus', tol'ko ne delay nichego glupogo do etogo ."

The Russian gave a sigh as he heard his trembling secretary on the other end. He took one hand off the wheel to run it through his ash blond hair and adjusted his cream colored scarf around his neck. He was already tired from dealing with business meetings for the past week and now he was being subjected to his stumbling secretary who was worrying over nothing. He couldn't wait to get back home to Russia, leaving behind the insane heat of America. He had his windows cracked and his A/C on, which made a comfortably atmosphere in the car.

"Toris, Toris ul-"

"ASTRO!"

The Russian stopped what he was about to say when he heard someone scream this. He looked out his window to see a man, a farmer by the looks of his overalls and lack of shirt, running and shouting.

"ASTRO! STOP!"

The Russian looked forward and saw a dog of black, white, and tan, dash out into the road.

"Vot der'mo!"

He immediately stomped on the breaks and tried to steer around the dog.

"ASTRO! ST-"

At that moment the running farmer had tripped as he got onto the road. The Russian gasped in horror as he felt something hit his car, and then tumble off of it just as it finally came to a halt. His breathing was ragged as he held his steering wheel in a death grip. He flinched in fright as a dog's barking sounded.

"O, moy Bog…"

The ash blond business man sat in his car still clutching the steering wheel in shock. He looked over to the passenger-side window to see the dog from earlier barking wildly then stopping to trot over to the front of the car.

"O, moy Bog…"

The Russian shakingly let go of his steering wheel and turned off the car after putting it in park. He unlocked his seat belt slowly as he watched the dog's tail move about at the front of his car. He disregarded the frantic Lithuanian voice blaring into his Bluetooth as he gripped his door handle and opened his car door. He got out of his car and walked slowly to the front of it.

"O, moy Bog…"

The man stared in shock at what, who, he had hit; it was the farmer. He laid on his side limply, his legs were splayed out, his left arm was bent back and his right laid under his body. His glasses were cracked and laid on the dirt road. His overalls were torn and soaked with red in some spots.

"Krasnyy..."

The Russian's violet eyes widened as he saw the red on the overalls. He looked at the man's face to see a trail of blood coming from his forehead and his eyes closed. He moved closer to the limp body and stared in horror.

' _Is he dead?'_

The dog from earlier sat in front of the farmer boy, no longer barking, but whining. He sniffed the honey blonde and licked his face, but nothing happened. He then looked up to the Russian beside him. The businessman slowly reached out a hand and touched the other man's neck. He moved his fingers to find a pulse and to his great relief there was one. It was faint, but he could feel it. He gave a huge sigh of relief and quickly hurried to his car. He unhooked his phone from the car charger and dialed 911 immediately.

* * *

**Translations:**

****(I use Google for all foreign languages)** **

"Da, da. Ya vzyal spisok . Ya dolzhen byt' v aeroportu vovremya, tak chto ne volnuytes'." – Yes, Yes. I'm taking a shortcut. I should be at the airport on time so don't worry.

"Da, ya skoro vernus', tol'ko ne delay nichego glupogo do etogo ." -Yes, I shall be back soon, just don't mess anything up until then."

"Vot der'mo!" -Oh shit!

O, moy Bog… –Oh my God…

"Krasnyy.." –Red…

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more to come!* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	2. Apologies and Relief Prt. 1

**Apologies and Relief**

**Prt. 1**

' _I'm cold and it's dark… Oh, my eyes aren't open. They feel so heavy.'_

The darkness that was present was soon split by a slice of bright light. Soon the light covered everything in a white haze, which sharpened to a blur of colorful shapes. Beeps, murmurs, and clicks could be heard in this bright place.

"Mmngh," this was the only thing that escaped his lips before he was thrown into a coughing fit. Which was drowned out slightly by shouts and rushing feet.

"It's okay Mr. Jones! Drink this, it's water," stated a feminine voice.

The cold liquid was greatly welcomed as a pair of hands titled his head back to allow it to go down. Soothing his dry throat and putting an end to his coughing. Once every drop was gone he coughed a little more, then winced at feeling his chest ache from it.

"How you feeling Alfred," came a different feminine voice.

Alfred couldn't see a thing except for blurred figures around him and shapes.

"Ugh, like crap. Where, where are my glasses," he asked in a hoarse voice.

Alfred could tell that there were at least three people in the room.

"Right here, they're cracked though."

"It's fine," he said warily and tried to lift his right arm to get his glasses, but found he couldn't.

He furrowed his brow at this, but disregarded it as his glasses were placed on his face. He squinted his eyes as things came into clarity, then opened them fully after blinking a couple of times.

He was greeted with the fact that yes, his right lens was cracked and his left was scratched. His right eye was seeing double of everything, while the left was obscured by tiny scratches. He blinked a few times and wiggled them on his face to focus his sight as best he could. He looked to were the three blurred figures where to see two woman in nurses' uniforms and a man in doctor's uniform. He then looked past them and around the room to see where he was officially.

His eyes soon settled on a man hunched over in a large chair at the foot of his bed. His unusually pale hair was disheveled, he wore a black suite, but had the jacket laying on the chair back. He had his head in his hands, but then looked up to reveal dark circles around his violet eyes. The man creeped Alfred out by the half dead look he was sporting and he moved his eyes to look at himself. Finding his left arm wrapped in bandages and his right arm in a cast.

"So, I'm in a hospital..."

"That's correct. You were hit by a car and this man brought you here, Mr. Braginsky."

Alfred looked at the man, who he figured was Russian by the name. He now sat straight up and had his chin in his hand, but did not make eye contact with Alfred.

"A car… By who?"

The doctor looked to the Russian sitting in his chair.

"Ah…"

Alfred looked at him as he processed this.

' _So, I got hit by a car by this guy. Well that's great, at least he had the decency to bring me here. Just unfuckin—'_

"Oh my God! My dog! Where is he? Is he okay?! I'm not dead!"

The nurse calmed Alfred down as he began to rant off other questions.

"Yes, you're alive and your dog is okay. Mr. Braginsky has been taking care of him. He's also been watching over you ever since he brought you here."

Alfred sighed in relief and slumped back into his bed, as he looked at the man who sat in the chair. He no longer had his chin in his hand and was now looking dead at Alfred.

"Oh, thank you, sir."

The Russian gave a heavy sigh and a nod. The honey blond stared at the man still surprised to see how beaten up the other looked for someone who didn't get hit by a car.

"It is no problem. I am deeply sorry for hitting you," he said in a heavy Russian accent.

Alfred continued to stare at him amazed by the sound of his voice. He felt a sudden chill come over him as he continued to look at the man. He didn't know what to feel towards him. Whether it be anger or gratitude, he just couldn't place it, but he knew he was slightly creeped out.

"Now then Mr. Jones. I must relay to you the information of your accident," said the doctor sternly.

Alfred gave a nod, which really wasn't much because his neck was stiff and ached.

"You have been asleep for a week, so you're going to feel really stiff, but that can be fixed easily. You have a small fracture in your right arm. It's not broken completely, but it needs to heal in the cast for a few weeks. You have a broken rib which will only take four weeks to heal. You had a gash in your forehead, but we stitched it up and its bandaged. The rest of your body is mostly covered in a few scrapes, and cuts. You're left arm had a lot of them so we badged the whole arm, and that's all I have for you. Nothing a few painkillers and rest won't fix."

"Whoa, okay… So how much is all this, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alfred's blue eyes were wide with anticipation, and on the inside he was already cringing at the thought of his life savings going down.

"Nothing."

"What," asked Alfred completely stunned.

"You owe nothing. Everything has been paid for."

Alfred furrowed his brow, not understanding how that could be.

"How exactly?"

The doctor nodded over to Mr. Braginsky.

"He paid for it all."

Alfred's jaw would have dropped if it didn't hurt to do so. His big ocean blue eyes were wide in surprise.

"Wow…Wow…."

' _This guy paid for it all… How can he do that? Is he some mafia leader or something? Well, he probably could be… He's good looking, Russian, and creeps me out…'_

The doctor gave a smile to Alfred, who looked to the Russian still half dead looking in his chair.

"Doctor," called a nurse from the doorway, "They're here."

"Ah, yes you can send them in. The quicker this is done the quicker Mr. Jones can rest."

At hearing this Alfred looked away from the Russian and up to the doctor.

"What?"

As Alfred asked this two officers in black uniforms walked into the room.

"Mr. Jones."

"Yeah…"

"Could we get your statement?"

Alfred gave a slow nod as he said, "Sure…"

"Okay. Mr. Braginsky could you leave for a moment."

The Russian gave a nod and stood up from his chair and left the room. The doctor ushered his nurses out and closed the door behind him as he left himself.

"Now could you tell us everything you remember up to the accident?"

* * *

**Translations:**

Da –Yes

***Still more to come!*Reviews welcomed!*  
**

 


	3. Apologies and Relief Prt. 2

**Apologies and Relief**

**Prt. 2**

' _I'm going to jail. I almost killed a man. I'm going to—'_

"Mr. Ivan Braginsky."

The wary Russian looked up from staring at his feet to see the two officers from earlier standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

' _Here it comes.'_

"Mr. Jones is not pressing charges against you, and his story checks out."

"Oh…"

"Yes so please watch out when you drive from now on, because it's rare to have people forgive this kind of thing," said the cop sternly.

Ivan nodded his head in understanding. The officer extended his hand to the Russian who shook it firmly.

"Okay I will, and thank you."

"No problem."

Ivan watched as the officers boarded the elevator down the hall, then looked back behind him to find a nurse smiling at him.

"Mr. Braginsky, Mr. Jones would like to talk to you."

The pale Russian gave a nod and walked into the room.

"Could you close the door please," asked the honey blond as Ivan walked in.

"Yes," he replied softly and shut it.

Ivan moved over to his seat at the foot of Alfred's bed and rubbed his eyes. He gave a heavy sigh and looked at the person he had hit. His face had healed up over the week he was unconscious, which was nice. His big blue eyes were interesting to see, and hearing the other man's voice was a surprise too. He had thought he was a boy, but was actually a grown man.

"Thank you."

Ivan blinked at hearing this, coming out of his trance, and looked at the man surprised when he saw him smile at him.

"Th-Thank you. You've done a lot for me, and I'm grateful to know you didn't press charges either," Alfred gave a soft chuckle and looked at Ivan who was still staring at him, but now with a blank face. "I mean, I did run out into the road…"

An awkward silence seemed to settle in the room as Alfred said this.

"A-Anyway um, thanks for paying for everything too… And taking care of Astro. That was probably a bit of trouble. That stupid dog is always causing chaos… I'm sorry for a—"

"No, there is nothing for you to apologize for."

Alfred flinched at hearing such a stern voice come from the Russian. It caught him by surprise to hear that accent, he'd never meet a Russian before so it was interesting.

"It was my fault. I wasn't watching the road. I'm the one who is sorry. I am deeply sorry. I am grateful you did not press charges, but I still feel like I need to do more for you."

Alfred blinked and had a faint blush come to his face at hearing this. He reached his left arm up to push his glasses up on his face as he tried to think of something to say.

"Oh, I also ordered you new glasses, so you don't have to worry about that either," added Ivan as he watched the American adjusting his cracked glasses.

"Th-That's not necessary! You've already paid for so much, and I can just call my brother to help me around my farm. So it's okay re—"

Alfred's words were lost as Ivan stood up abruptly and walked to his bedside. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over the younger man a little.

"No, let me help you. I wont take no for an answer."

' _I don't understand it, but I feel like I have to do more for him. Maybe it's the guilt from hitting him…'_

Alfred was wide eyed as Ivan pushed his offer onto him so strongly.

' _Well, I don't even know if Matthew can even come out to help me…And he's really bent on this… He looks like he's built for it, but he's a business guy or mafia member…'_

Alfred gave a defeated sigh and agreed.

"Okay, but it's going to be a lot of hard work. Taking care of animals, and strenuous chores."

"That's fine. I can do it, and what I don't know you can teach me."

' _This guy really is serious!'_ "Okay. …My name is Alfred Jones, by the way," he said with a goofy smile on his face, and extended his left arm.

Ivan's violet eyes widened at seeing the honey blond smile at him like that and hold out his hand.

' _I hit him with my car and he can still smile at me like that… But he did accept my offer to help him…'_

Ivan gave a soft smile of his own after thinking this, and shook Alfred's hand gently.

"My name is Ivan Braginsky."

"Eevahn, not Ivan?"

"Nyet, ah no it's spelled I-v-a-n, but you say it with an e and h sound."

Alfred gave a puzzled look, then gave a nod as he thought about it.

"Ah, okay, Ivan. So I have a question," stated Alfred with a nervous tone.

"Da?"

Ivan titled his head to the side as he waited for the question.

"Um, h-how are you able to pay for all this?"

Ivan watched as Alfred asked this, finding the other man interesting for being concerned over asking such a question.

"My job… I am the CEO of a tech company in my home, Moscow, Russia. I was visiting America on business, and I was running late for the airport when my work was done. So I took back roads to get there faster, but I still missed it, because I ran into you… I mean not into you, but I _ran_ into you! U-Uh…Um…"

Ivan felt his face heat up a little and lowered his head into his scarf slightly. Alfred smiled at hearing this and began to laugh. It was short lived though, because it caused his chest to hurt immensely, but he still smiled about it.

"Are you okay? Should I get a nurse?"

Alfred shook his head as best he could and looked at the Russian.

"Oh man, my chest hurts, whoo."

Ivan wore a face of concern at hearing this.

"Are you sure you don't need a nurse. I'll go get her now."

Ivan got up to do so, but Alfred reached his left arm over to grab the man's arm. It hurt to move his left arm that far so quickly, but it got the other man to stay.

"Naw, I'm fine, promise. Just hand me that glass of water please."

Ivan quickly obliged and helped Alfred drink the water smoothly.

"Man, that's good," the young farmer said when he finished, "Ya know, it's a relief to know that you have an honest job. I was thinking you was some Russian mafia leader, heh, but CEO. That's cool. Well I'm a farmer. Not as awesome as CEO, but I live pretty well."

Ivan smiles at this and sits back down. He goes about asking how farming is, but is interrupted by the nurse he had planned on getting.

"It's time to get your medication and rest Mr. Jones."

"Okay.."

As the nurse sets up Alfred's medications and checks his monitors he notices that Ivan had gotten up and walked to the chair.

"You gonna stick around? I mean, you have for the past week, so…"

Ivan gives a small smile and nods.

"Da, I'm going to take care of you until you are healed again."

Alfred looks at him a little surprised.

"You know that's gonna take a few months right?"

Ivan sat down in the plush chair like he had for the past week and gave a nod.

"Da, and I've contacted my home to have any important business faxed over and anything too small to be dealt with by my substitute. Things are taken care of. So just rest."

Alfred's face heated up again, and he nearly jumped out of his skin as the nurse handed him his medications.

* * *

** Translations: **

Da —Yes

Nyet –No

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more to come!* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	4. Checking-Out and Checking-In

**Checking-Out and Checking-In**

"Ready to go Alfred?"

The honey blonde farmer in question stood up from his hospital bed and smiled at the Russian holding his bags. Today was the day he got to check out of the hospital, the first day of June, and he was ready to leave. He had been counting the days since he had woken up. Now he was finally back to wearing his normal clothes, a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He had on his new glasses, courtesy of the businessman he'd come to know, and he felt great.

"Hell yeah I am! After a month in here I'm ready to go home," he said happily.

"It wasn't that long, just three weeks," stated Ivan as he watched Alfred be seated in a wheelchair.

Alfred just rolled his eyes and replied:

"Well it felt like forever!"

The ash blond Russian shook his head and followed the nurse wheeling Alfred out of his room. The room where Ivan and Alfred bonded over a course of three weeks. Getting to know each other each passing day, dealing with frantic calls from both families and Ivan's company, and finding that both didn't really talk much of their parents or anything too personal. None the less, they'd grown on each other and enjoyed each other's company.

Ivan found Alfred to be quite an interesting person and found that the other really couldn't hate someone too much. He enjoyed seeing the other smile at him and seeing him heal over the four weeks he'd been watching over the American. He knew that he didn't have to go as far as to assist Alfred until he was healed, but he couldn't help but want to go so far. Ever since Alfred woke up he felt that he'd need to help him more than what he already had. He didn't understand it, but he just pawned it off as just guilt for hitting him with his car.

Alfred also found Ivan to be pretty cool. He wasn't a mafia leader, just an ordinary guy with an honest job and successful life. It took him awhile to get over the creepy air that he got from the Russian though. He was really looking forward to having the guy hang around to help him for the next few weeks.

"Alright Mr. Jones, be sure to take all your medications as directed, don't do anything too strenuous on your farm, and we'll see you for you follow up in six weeks," said the nurse happily as she watched Alfred get into Ivan's car.

"Alright, I won't enjoy it, but okay," Alfred replied with a small smile.

The nurse gave a laugh and waved good bye as the Russian's black Lincoln, which had been taken care of, drove off.

**.*.*. **

The hot late afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky. The heat it produced was almost suffocating, but the wind that blew around made it tolerable. The warm air was blowing harshly as a black car sped down a dirt road, the wind seeping into the car as a dog put his face to the window.

"Man it's hot today… Oh, this is it," exclaimed Alfred cheerfully as he saw his road coming up.

Ivan slowed the car to make the turn, and sped up again. Alfred looked down the road then turned back to look in the backseat. Astro was laying down in the back seat sleeping, for he had used all his energy in greeting his owner, then whining as he got scolded by said owner.

Ivan drove down the road and began to slow down as a large house became visible. It was a large two story farm home with a front porch, and was surrounded by growing crops, a large barn, and a silo. The house itself was a simple pale blue with some brick work at its base. The porch housed a swing and a table and an American flag that hung proudly off the railing. The Russian turned up into the driveway parking next to a red truck that was already there in front of the two door garage.

"Cool looks like Mattie is still here."

Alfred unbuckled himself and began to open his door.

"Do you need me to help," asked Ivan as he watched Alfred maneuver himself to get out with just the use of his left arm.

"Naw, I may be right handed, but I'm good."

Ivan raised an eyebrow as he watched the American push on the door.

"Alright, I will get the bags."

Just as Ivan got out; the front door of Alfred's house swung open and his screen door clattered, as someone rushed out and down the porch stairs.

"Al?!"

Alfred had just let Astro out of the car when he had heard his name called.

"Mattie!"

Ivan hadn't seen Alfred's brother for he never came to the hospital. The brothers only conversed over the phone many times during Alfred's stay at the hospital. This was because Alfred was worried about the farm and needed Matthew to be there to take care of things. And now finally seeing him he could say the two were definitely twin brothers. The only differences was that the other had longer hair and violet eyes.

' _They even have the same strange hair curls… Maybe it's hereditary…'_

Mattie wore a plaid shirt and blue jeans, and he ran up to Alfred.

"Oh my God your arm, and your head! You have a scar on your forehead!"

Alfred laughed and hugged his brother as best he could.

"Nice to see ya too Matthew. I see everything is in shape."

"Yeah, it took me awhile to get the hang of everything again, but I got it done."

Mattie smiled at Alfred then to Astro as the dog pawed at his leg, demanding attention.

"Hey Astro. You naughty dog, you shouldn't have run off you know," Matthew said as he petted the dog fondly.

Soon Astro pulled away and trotted over to Ivan who, had all his luggage and a bag of Alfred's clothes in his arms.

"Eh? Who's that," he asked looked to Alfred.

"Oh! Sorry, this is Ivan. He's the guy who hit me, paid for my hospital stuff, and now he's going to take care of me till I'm able to do things on my own again," Alfred said with a laugh as he moved to the Russian.

Matthew narrowed his violet eyes into a cold stare.

"So, you're the guy who hit my brother."

Ivan gave a small irked smile as Matthew looked at him.

"Da, I am deeply sorry for it. I am going to be taking care of him until he is in perfect health. So no need to worry, yes?"

Matthew moved closer to the Russian and inwardly cringed at how much taller and bigger the guy was compared to him. Normally he'd be a little nervous or scared to see a guy like this, but when it came to Alfred being hurt he had to be tough, sort of.

"Hhmm… Well all right, but I'm always here if you need me Al."

"I know Mattie," said Alfred with a sheepish grin. He looked to his side where Ivan still held the bags. "Oh, yeah Ivan you can just set these in the house. Come on I'll show ya."

Ivan gave a nod and followed Alfred up the porch. Matthew moved past both of them and opened the screen door for the two.

"Thanks Matt. Here's good Ivan."

Ivan set the bags down and Matthew leaned against the doorway watching.

' _So this guy is really going to stay here… What kind of a person really goes that far for someone…'_ He thought to himself as he looked at the Russian then turned his gaze to his brother. _'Will Al really be okay here with him?'_ "So, Al, is there anything else you need me to do," Matthew asked from the doorway.

Alfred looked up at his twin then around the room as he went through a mental list of things he knew Mattie had already taken care of.

"Nope, you're free to go. Thanks for helping me out and taking care of everything."

"No problem. Call me if you need anything else okay? I'm just a few miles away."

"Gotcha."

With that Matthew gathered his belongings and the brother's awkwardly hugged and departed. Alfred waved good bye from his porch as his brother drove away, heading into the city. Alfred then walked back inside and closed the door.

"Finally home! Man I missed it and the A/C," the farmer exclaimed, and raised his left arm in victory, "Okay, so Ivan you can give me this," Alfred takes one of Ivan's bags from the floor and turns on his heel, "and you can follow me upstairs to your room."

"Okay, but are you sure you want to carry that, I can take it," asked the business man as Alfred began to lead him further into the house.

"It's fine. Now come on," Alfred said with a smile as they headed up the stairs.

The Russian looked around the house as they went up the stairs. The whole house having a nice family and welcoming feel to it. Unlike his own home back in Russia. The inside was decorated modernly, but not too modern from what he could see.

When they got to the top of the stairs the second floor had an open feel to it. Alfred led Ivan to one of the doors and opened it up after setting down the bag he was carrying. Ivan offered to open it himself but of course Alfred turned him down.

The room was a large bedroom with a full sized bed that had a head and a footboard. The room was a simple color scheme of blue and brown done in a modern yet cozy way. A brown leather chest sat at the end of the bed. There was a large dresser up against the wall by the door, a medium sized area rug at the side of the bed and a night stand. A few simple pictures hung on the walls and two windows provided a lot of the light for the room.

"There's a closet and a dresser you can put your stuff in, and over there is the bathroom," said the honey blond pointing it out.

Ivan walked in and looked it over, and found it to be quite relaxing. He kind of felt like he was on vacation in a rustic hotel, but had to work to stay. He walked over to one of the windows and looked outside to the backyard. His eyes widened in shock at what was below.

"Sunflowers."

Alfred smiled and walked up to the other window.

"Yeah, I grow them just for fun. They always brighten up my day. It looks like they've grown a lot since I left."

Alfred smiles and glances over to Ivan.

"You wanna see 'em?"

The Russian looked at Alfred with a still surprised look on his face. Never had he seen such a large patch of sunflowers before. Sure he had his own little patch at home, but nothing compared to what Alfred had.

"Da, I mean yes."

Alfred chuckled a little at the business man and smiled at him.

"So, da?"

"Da."

Alfred just smiled more and turned to head for the door.

"Well, we aint getting anywhere just staring at them from here. Come on I'll give you the tour on the way out."

Ivan agreed and the two left the room, but before going down the stairs Alfred pointed to the other doors on the second floor.

"The door next to your room is my old bedroom, the one down there is my parent's room, but it's mine now of course. The door across from your room, the guest room, is Matthew's old room. The two doors past Mattie's at the end of the hall there are my office and Astro's room. Yes, my dog has his own room, and I've also got satellite TV and Internet, so you can do your work and stuff here with no problem if you need too. You can use my office too whenever."

"Interesting and that is good, thank you."

Alfred just beamed a smile and moved over to the stairs.

"Yup, now downstairs!"

Alfred went down the stairs in silence and once on the first floor he began to speak.

"Front room here and living room back down the hall there. The living room has the basement door on the right side and that's where you go to do laundry. It's a finished basement so it's cool down there and has a bathroom. There's also a bathroom in the living room."

The front room housed a large couch that rest against a big picture window. There was a love seat and then an arm chair. In front of the seating rested a black coffee table and in front of all that was a large TV mounted on the wall and under it sat an entertainment center and beside that a bookcase filled with books, video games, and movies. Ivan guessed that the living room had much of the same things in it as the front room as they continued the tour.

"Here is the kitchen! My favorite room of course. That door here leads to the garage and that one is the back door. The other one over there is the pantry, and that archway there leads to the dining room as you can see."

The kitchen had every single modern amenity that was possible, and still held the cozy country feel. A granite topped island that held the dishwasher and sink. The counters against the wall also granite topped and every appliance was stainless steel and black. The cabinets where a warm oak color and the floor was marble. The dining room light was off but you could tell that a large table sat in there, probably able to hold eight guest."

"Yeah I like my things modern. Took a lot of work and saving up, but I did it."

"You are a very hard worker Alfred," said Ivan as he took in the impressive kitchen.

"Yeah, farmers life—" "Arf!"

Alfred looked over to see Astro standing at the backdoor wanting to go out. Alfred sighed and walked over to the multi-colored English Shepherd and petted his head.

"You want to go out huh…" Alfred narrowed his eyes at Astro then went and grabbed his K-9 friend's leash from its hook.

"Okay so Ivan could you straddle Astro for me?"

The Russian blushed slightly and looked at the other bewilderedly.

"I need you to hold him so I can put this on him. Don't worry, he can hold you… Probably," Alfred laughed at that and Ivan just glared at him.

"I'll have you know I'm of average weight, and I will get you for that comment Alfred."

"Psh, yeah yeah get on the dog already. Just like a pony Eeevaahhnn."

Ivan grumbled a few insults under his breath as he did as instructed. Alfred just laughed and quickly attacked the leash and gave it Ivan.

"All right cowboy let's go outside! Don't let go of that either, unless you want to run after him."

Ivan tightened his grip on the leash instantly as he recalled the accident that got him where he was now. Alfred opened the door and held open the screen door, letting Astro trot out onto the porch. The back porch held two rocking chairs and a small iron table between them, and a set of dog bowls by the door. It was made of the same warm oak that was in the kitchen and had a hand crafted railing around it just like the front porch.

"Hhmm, I guess the accident tamed him, maybe."

The hot evening breeze rolled in gently as Astro began to pull Ivan along. Ivan didn't mind for he was too occupied with staring at the sunflowers.

"They're amazing…"

Alfred smiled and stood in front of his flowers proudly.

"Yeah, American Giants in the back and Skyscrapers up the front. All ranging from 12-16 ft. My dad used to planet them, but not these kind. Usually the 5-7ft ones were his favorites. I plant those too sometimes."

Ivan looked at the tall flowers in amazement, but his concentration was broken as Astro pulled on him to move. He looked at the big dog sniff around then his eyes moved back to the flowers, but stopped midway when they came across a white cross in the yard.

"What's this Alfred," Ivan asked loudly to Alfred, who was a few feet away.

Alfred turned to see what it was and walked over.

"Oh, this is dad."

Ivan instantly paled and regretted ever meeting Alfred.

"Y-You buried your own father here?"

Alfred looked at the cross fondly, but soon a smiled cracked his face and then began to laugh.

"No, no I'm just messing with you! My dad is buried in the cemetery a few miles down the road, this is just a reminder. I can't always go see him so I have this here for him."

"Oh…" Ivan breathed a mental sigh of relief at hearing this. "Um, how did he pass, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alfred gave a sigh and looked at the cross seriously this time. Ivan looked at it as well then to Alfred.

"Well, that's kind of a long story."

"Oh, I see. You do not have to tell me if it hurts you."

Alfred gave a soft smile at hearing this.

"No, it's just I've never told anyone fully before, but I feel like I could tell you. But if I am going to, let's sit down on the porch, my feet are starting to hurt."

"Ah, of course! Sorry!"

Once the two were situated, Alfred in his rocking chair and Ivan in the other, and Astro laid at Alfred's feet, he began.

"Well, my Dad isn't my dad. He's my foster dad. Me and Mattie are twins by blood and my Dad and his lover adopted us when we were babies. Our parents were something else, dad was a Brit who moved here for simple reasons and Papa was a French man from Canada, and somehow the two met, I don't remember that story really. But Papa pursued Dad like crazy till he gave in, and then they adopted me and Matthew. We all lived out here on the farm doing work when we got old enough and made it what it is. Our parents were always fighting though, but sometimes it'd just be playful, but as we got older we realized that wasn't the case after a while. Soon they divorced, well broke up is more accurate, when me and Mattie were in high school. Dad kept me and Papa took Mattie, and they moved to the city while we stayed here."

Alfred pauses for a moment then continues.

"Dad took up drinking while running the farm, well as best he could with my help. Without me I honestly think this place would be dead…"

Alfred chuckles at the thought and at the memories of those days.

"Anywho, one morning Dad was completely wasted and tried to drive the tractor out, and I didn't know until it was too late. He had fallen off of it and got ran over… Papa and Mattie moved back in after that, but soon Papa couldn't stand being here and left, taking Mattie away. He wanted to take me too, but I didn't want to leave. Soon Mattie went on to college and so did I, but barely. Now here I am twenty-six, with a good farm, with good business, and a crazy dog," Alfred laughed fondly and gave a sigh as he finished his sentence.

"Yup. So yes, I had two gay dads, yes I graduated college, and yes my foster dad died by drunk tractor driving. He wasn't the best dad, but he was my dad."

Ivan sat in his chair speechless and Alfred just smiled away.

"It's a lot, I know, but I said it was a long story."

"Yes, you did."

Alfred rocked in his chair gently as a warm breeze rolled in ruffling his hair and making the sunflowers sway. Ivan looked at Alfred as he did this and felt his heart pound in his chest.

' _Alfred.'_

"Ivan, could you go in the house and bring out two cans of half 'n' half please. You'll know what it is when you see it in the fridge."

Ivan gave a nod and got up; Astro got up as well and followed him inside. When Ivan came back he had two tall cans of cold ice tea mixed with lemonade in hand, and Astro on his heels. He handed a can to Alfred and sat in his chair.

"Thanks. Nothing like half 'n' half on a hot evening."

Alfred shook the can then tapped the top of it before opening it. Ivan did the same and took his first sip of it. It wasn't great, but it was pretty good. Alfred chugged down half of the can and closed his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm tired, yet there's still so much to do."

"Da, like taking your pills."

Alfred just scoffed at that fact and drank more of his tea. He rocked gently as the breeze picked up more and ruffled his hair. Ivan couldn't help but look at him as he drank from his can of tea.

"Still so much to do."

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I hope Alfred's back story wasn't too much!*Still more to come!* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	5. From Dawn 'till Dusk Prt. 1

**I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE if this seems inaccurate! I don't really no anything about farming and had to do a lot of research and guessing for this part! I hope it isn't too far off! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**From Dawn 'till Dusk**

**Prt. 1**

_***Beep, beep, beep, beep, be—*** _

The constant beeping of an alarm clock was soon stopped by a heavy hand slamming on it's off button. A few muffled groans were voiced into a thick pillow as the occupant of the bed began to awaken.

"Man, now I miss sleeping in," stated the man with a yawn.

The honey blonde rolled over and sat up stretching as best he could with a broken arm. The young farmer reached over with his left arm to grab his glasses, then pull the covers off his body.

"Gotta start the day."

Alfred got out of the bed and turned on his lamp. The morning sun was on the verge of rising outside his window. The soft yellow orange light started to appear and blend with the cool and dark blues of the previous night. Pushing the stars away to fade into the growing light, and the sound of the rooster could be faintly heard.

The young farmer walked into his bathroom and proceeded with his usual routine, which now had a few additions. He stood at his marbled dual sink, and looking in the large mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, then held it back to look at the short scar and indent on his forehead. It had formed after the gash had healed up. He touched it lightly then let his messy hair fall back over it.

"Toilet."

He moved over to it and with a bit of struggle was able to free himself from his boxers and do what he needed.

"Shower."

He moved past the toilet to the large shower and tub, and turned on the water. The honey blond then went about undressing, which was another struggle.

"Damn it! Why couldn't my left arm be the one in the cast instead!"

As Alfred cursed his right handedness he finally got his night shirt off and his boxers and tossed them. He then grabbed the shower cap for his cast of the counter, but before getting looked at himself in the mirror. His tan and toned body was still covered in nicks, bruises, and scrapes. He turned around to look at his back to see that the large bruise on his back that had reached his abdomen, had shrunk considerably, but was still a blueish green. He gave a sigh then headed into the shower.

After spending twenty minutes in the shower; he got out and proceeded to brush his teeth, shave, and then struggled to hell with putting on his clothes. He managed to put on his boxers, but couldn't maneuver himself to put on his shirt fully. Only his head and left arm got through, and he didn't even try to put on his jeans.

"Well this is nice…"

He gave a sigh as he tried to think of something, but was interrupted when a knock came to his bedroom door and a wary voice called out.

"Alfred, you awake?"

' _That's right! I forgot about him!'_

Alfred moved over to his door as he said: "Yeah, of course I am!"

He opened his door to be greeted by a sleepy headed Russian and Astro at his side. Ivan smiled as he looked at Alfred and tried not to laugh.

"I apologize for not coming sooner," he indicated to Alfred's clothing, "I overslept, but it looks like you've gotten pretty far with getting dressed."

Alfred blushed slightly and glared at the Russian.

"Sh-Shut up and help me already, geeze! That's what you're here for anyways!"

Ivan chuckled softly, more of a giggle, and walked into Alfred's room. He helped the blond pull his blue t-shirt down and maneuver his broken arm through the sleeve. He then assisted with putting on and fastening Alfred's jeans, which felt more awkward than it probably should have.

"Thanks, and you look good in clothes that aren't suits."

Ivan raised an eyebrow to this statement and it took Alfred a moment to realize what he just said.

"I-I mean, you look cool in casual!"

Ivan smiled a bit too much and replied:

"Thank you, you said I would need to change into something comfortable if I was going to help you."

Ivan wore a grey t-shirt that was striped with white lines. He had on acid washed denim jeans that hugged him in all the right ways, and had his cream colored scarf around his neck.

' _He really does look good… Whoa no, I'm not going there. Nope, he's just here to help! Get it together Alfred!'_

"Uh-um, ya know you should probably lose the scarf. It's going to be hot and it might get dirty," said Alfred as he tried to clear his mind of his thoughts.

"Nyet, I'll just tie it up if I need to, and I can always wash it later."

Alfred eyed Ivan strangely then gave a dismissive wave.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when that thing gets mud or something worse on it."

Alfred chuckled as he imaged Ivan doing just that then proceeded to walk out of the room. Ivan just gave a cold glare to the honey blond as he followed him out. The two descended the stairs and went about making breakfast. To Alfred's surprise his twin had made pancakes for him while he was taking care of the farm, and had frozen them for his enjoyment.

Along with the big breakfast was Alfred's medications, which were practically forced on him by Ivan. After the pain of swallowing his pills one by one, it was time to head outside to the barn. Alfred led the way and unlocked the door, and with Ivan's help they opened the barn. What was inside was just the usual things, cows, hay, stench, machinery, tools, etc.

"Okay, so we need to get these girls out of here so they can graze and all that. And while they're out we can clean up in here and go about milking them too."

Alfred looked around the barn for a moment thinking of how much he missed being home, then headed over to his cows. He only had five of them, not a lot, but good enough to make a good bit of money off of.

Alfred petted one of the cows as he greeted them.

"Well hello ladies. Miss me?"

The only reply he got was a scoff from one of the cows.

"Aw, don't be like that Big Rhonda."

"You named them," Ivan asked as he walked up behind Alfred.

"Yeah, this one is Missy, she's Big Rhonda, Liz, Sunflower, and DQ."

Ivan gave a puzzled look at hearing the last name.

"DQ stands for Dairy Queen. Ya know, like the ice cream place, but for her it's because she always seems to make the most milk than normal."

"Ah…"

Ivan really didn't get it, but he went with it. Soon the two of them got the cows out and began cleaning up their leavings and laying fresh hay. Mostly it was Ivan doing the work, but Al assisted as much he could. By the time they finished Alfred was already getting the cows back in and instructing Ivan on how to hook them up for milking.

"Alright now that that's down we can unhook the ladies and head to the chicken coop. We'll just feed them and check for eggs."

Ivan gave a nod, but didn't look too enthused about it. He was already aching, and sweating, and wanting to call it quits, but he promised he would do the work. He said he was going to take care of Alfred till he was healed and that was what he was going to do.

"You really do this all everyday by yourself?"

Alfred looked behind him to see Ivan trudging a little as they headed for the chickens.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. Plus I have Astro to help with stuff. We still have lots to do after this so don't get lazy on me."

The young farmer spent the day instructing his Russian friend on the daily chores. Showing him how to feed the chickens and collecting the eggs. Then going about using the riding lawn mower for the front and back yards. Then worked with the irrigation system after seeing that no rain would be arriving anytime soon. Everything was in good condition since Matthew had watched over the farm in his absences. There was no business to conduct at the moment, so all that was left was to care for the sunflowers, and check on the animals again by noon.

**.*.*. **

The sun was now high in the pale blue sky, but didn't beat down as harshly as the day before. It was a comfortable heat with a cool summer breeze that pushed the small clouds that dotted the sky.

Alfred stood in his large sunflower patch carefully walking through them as he watered them. Ivan was also walking through inspecting each flower and trimming the stalks. Astro laid on the back porch watching the pair work.

"Hey, Ivan I'm done watering now, and gonna head back to the house."

"Alright Alfred. Do you need my help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Alfred trudged out of his sunflowers while wrapping the hose around his broken arm. It's sling finally becoming useful in his chores. He tossed the hose down by the porch then went inside to get some drinks for himself and Ivan.

The ash blond business man soon appeared from his heaven of sunflowers to see Alfred cradling two cans in his arms. Alfred smiled at him, and set the drinks on the small iron table between the rocking chairs. Then went over to the far side of the porch to pick up Astro's water bowl, as Ivan got up to the porch.

"Thanks for the drink," said Ivan as he looked at the can which was labeled Peace Tea Pink Lemonade.

He shook it and cracked it open as he sat down in his chair. He looked at Alfred who was struggling to unscrew the nozzle off the water hose. He was holding it between his side and his broken arm, while using his left hand to unscrew it. But the hose kept slipping and his left hand wasn't as strong as his right, since he was right handed.

"Here, let me do it," said Ivan as he got up and set his drink down.

"I'm fine, I almost, got it!"

Just as Alfred said this his hand slip and the nozzle was turned on. Showering Ivan in a cold jet of water. Alfred frantically tried to turn it off, but only succeed in changing the setting to a gently shower.

"Ah fuck sorry," he exclaimed as he finally got the nozzle to turn off.

Ivan stood in front of Alfred completely soaked to the bone. His hair and clothes were already clinging to his body due to the heat and sweat, but now it was worse. His scarf sagged around his neck from the water, and his hair stuck to his face. His shirt was practically see through where the white stripes were, revealing his toned body underneath, and it didn't help when a breeze rolled in making him cold in more ways than one. His denim jeans felt extremely heavy and sagged on his waist.

Alfred stared at him in awe, he already thought Ivan was good looking, but seeing him soaked like this was undeniable hot.

' _Whoa, he's ripped! Wait no! I can't think of him like that! He hit me with a car! But he did help me out… But he's not…. Damn it brain stop!'_

"Alfred."

This chilling voice snapped Alfred from his distressed thoughts. The honey blond farmer gulped as he felt a menacing air come off the Russian.

"U-Um, s-sorry dude! I-I didn't mean for—"

Alfred was cut off as Ivan reached out and snatched the hose away. He pointed it Alfred and twisted the nozzle to be securely on the hose. He then changed the dial on the nozzle and gave a dark creepy smile.

"Now, come on Ivan it was an accident! Really!"

"Da, but you got me in the face. You deserve the same."

After this was spoken the ash blond turned on the hose. A cold jet of water collided with Alfred's chest soaking him instantly.

"AAAAAHHHH C-COLD!"

Alfred turned around and tried to run away, but Ivan chased him around the yard with the hose.

"Okay, okay! I give! Sorry!"

Ivan didn't listen to the farmer's plea, he just kept running after him. Alfred tried to get away, but it wasn't working. He then got the idea to head for the front of the house.

"No you don't," shouted Ivan as he saw Alfred bolt for the side of the house and try to get to the front.

Alfred only made it halfway up to the front until he slipped on the wet grass and face planted into the yard. His arm slipping out of its sling and his glasses sliding off his face as he fell.

"Oh, fuck!"

Ivan saw this and immediately ran to him, but forgot to let go of the hose. The hose couldn't stretch any further, and in return Ivan was yanked back onto his back and the hose was still in his hand. The water shot upwards and rained down on him as he laid there in pain.

"Ow."

There was no movement from either party or sound. Just the sound of water coming from the hose and raining down on Ivan. Soon the Russian sat up and shut off the nozzle, all the while wincing at the pain shooting up his back.

"Alfred, are you okay," he asked as he slowly got to his feet and began walking to the farmer.

Alfred lay on his stomach with his arms out in front of him, and his glasses were not too far in front of them. They had no damage thankfully. Ivan picked them up and then sat back down on the ground to help Alfred sit up.

"You okay Fredka? Did you land on your arm," he asked worriedly as he lugged the man up and leaned him against his chest.

"Ugh, that fucking hurt!"

Alfred rubbed his head with is left arm, then his chest, and groaned.

"Damn… Ah, no I didn't thankfully, but my chest hurts though. I don't think anything broke."

"You sure? You did have a cracked ribbed," Ivan said with concern as he looked at Alfred.

"I know, but it doesn't feel broken, just sore," said the honey blonde as he rubbed his side and chest.

"That's good. Here are your glasses."

Ivan gave a soft sigh of relief as he handed Alfred his glasses. The honey blonde slipped them on and leaned back more onto Ivan without thinking anything of it.

"Okay, so no more water chases."

"Agreed."

The two chuckled slightly then began to openly laugh.

"Man, I'm soaked and freezing," Alfred stated shivering as the wind picked up again.

"Me too, but it was your fault Fredka."

Alfred just scoffed at this and looked at the shiny wet grass. Ivan looked up at the sky then to the backyard, and smiled as he saw the sunflowers moving in the wind.

"Whatever, I said I was sorry to begin with! And who you calling Fredka? Like is that a Russian nickname or something?"

Ivan chuckled at this and smiled down at the soaked honey blond. He couldn't see Alfred's face, but he knew the other was pouting.

"In a way, do you not like it? I can always call you sunflower too?"

At hearing this Alfred whipped around and protested.

"Hell no! Sunflower is like something you call your girlfriend or my cow," the younger man exclaimed, but then silently regretted it for it left an awkward air around them, and added quickly, "Besides, Fredka's okay, I guess. But if I get a nickname you need one too!"

Alfred shifted back to lay against Ivan's chest without thinking for he was too occupied with thinking of a nickname for the large Russian. Ivan didn't mind one bit, he enjoyed the contact between them. It was the only warm spot on their cold wet bodies, which this was his reasoning for enjoying the contact with the farmer. He could feel his strong build against his own through their soaked clothing, and he knew Alfred could feel the same.

"Very well, but sunflower does fit you." _'It really does… Your hair is golden like the petals and you're always bright and sunny like a sunflower.'_ "I could just say it in my language too."

"What's that sound like," asked Alfred a little curious.

"Podsolnechnik," Ivan said in a low voice.

Alfred could feel his face heating up at hearing it and immediately tried to calm down.

"U-Uh, I-I don't know, maybe… Anyway! A name for you! How about, Hitman?"

"Alfred!"

"Just kidding! Geeze chill… Hey you can be Iceman, or Winter, cuz your Russian, cold, snow, etc."

Alfred looked up to Ivan to see a disapproving and disappointed look on his face.

"Nyet, just, just call me Vanya."

Alfred gave an amused look, complete with a raised eyebrow.

"Vanya?"

Ivan had a faint pink come to his face at hearing his nickname come from the American.

"Yes, it's a common nickname when your name is Ivan in my country. My older sister is the only one who calls me that though…"

Alfred turned back around and gave a satisfied hum.

"Vanya… That's cool, I can see it. Well Vanya, how about we go check on the animals real quick, then change into something dry and sit on the porch with some lunch?"

"Well Fredka, I think that'd be a good idea."

Alfred smiled brightly then got up first. He helped Ivan get up as well and the two headed for the barn again.

* * *

***Still more to come!* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	6. From Dawn 'till Dusk Prt. 2

**From Dawn 'till Dusk**

**Prt. 2**

"Animals are okay, crops are okay, sunflowers are okay, chores are okay, Astro is good, I'm good, you're good, and it's 6:30 in the evening so, dinner time!"

Alfred stood at the kitchen island as he said this and Ivan stood on the other side. Both in new dry clothes, and pretty pleased about it. Alfred wore a black shirt that read in large red cursive letters 'Old School' and had on Batman and Joker pajama bottoms. Ivan had on a plain red t-shirt and black, grey, and red plaid pajama bottoms and black socks.

"So, for our meal tonight we're gonna do it right! Last night I was too tired to make anything and we ended up ordering out, but not tonight," Alfred exclaimed with a determined look.

The honey blond went over to his refrigerator and opened it up to see what it held. There wasn't much since he had been gone for four weeks, but Mattie did do a bit of shopping for him. He dug through the bottom shelf of his fridge to find a bowl of thawed chicken with ice on top of it in the back. Alfred pulled it up to the front and peeked under the ice to look at it and smell it.

"Hhmm… Vanya, can you get this out for me?"

The Russian gave a nod and got it out, setting it on the counter. Alfred stared at it trying to remember why he had it in there, and for how long.

"Well, it looks and smells fine, so… Fried Chicken?"

He looked to Ivan for confirmation, but the ash blonde gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"That chicken is fine Fredka. You set it out to thaw yesterday night saying that you would like to cook it for tomorrow."

Alfred furrowed his brow at this and tried to recall ever doing this. Ivan just looked at him worriedly.

"Ah, you're right! I did set this out," stated Alfred with a sheepish grin on his face. "So yeah fried chicken and …" he trailed off as he went to his pantry, "mash potatoes, green beans, and for dessert…" he trailed off again as he looked in his pantry trying to think of something, "Ah! Pineapple Upside-down Cake! Fuck yeah that sound perfect," he exclaimed satisfied with his decisions. "Ivan, come here and help me get this stuff out."

**.*.*. **

Dinner was a very interesting moment for Ivan and even Alfred. Never had he seen anyone deep fry chicken in so much oil, or drown it in hot sauce later, and never had he a had a pineapple upside whatever it was. It was an interesting feet none-the-less, and an interesting mess. Oil all over the stove, floor and on the wall. Seasoned flour was all over the counters, island, and floor, and on Ivan and Alfred themselves. But the mess and the struggle of cooking together was worth it in the end when they sat down at the dining table together. Astro was also present with a bowl of dog food with fresh chicken cut up and mixed in with it.

The two had their meals and Alfred basically shoveled it all down. Ivan took his time, but it was quite good, even if it used a lot of grease. By the time they were done it was already 9:30 at night.

Alfred stood at the stainless steel sink rinsing off the dishes and cookware to put in the dishwasher. Ivan assisted with the heavier dishes, while also wiping down the counters and sweeping.

Once they had finished with clean up Alfred grabbed a glass of water and headed out to his back porch.

"Come on out here Ivan," he called back as he opened the door.

The Russian looked up from what he was doing, which was getting Alfred's pills, and looked back at the farmer.

"But Fredka, you need to take your pills," he said holding up the bag of medications.

The honey blonde was already outside and shouted "Just bring them out here then!"

Ivan sighed and went back to picking out Alfred's pills needed for the hour. He went out on the porch and took his seat in the rocking chair after stepping over Astro. The large dog was already laying at Alfred's feet asleep, sprawled out in a way that'd trip anyone if they weren't looking. The porch light wasn't on as well, the only light coming from the backdoor and the moon above.

"Here Fredka," said Ivan as he handed the farmer his meds.

"Aw, thanks. It's what I've always wanted," cooed Alfred jokingly as he took them.

Ivan just scoffed at him and looked out at the dark night sky. The stars and Milky Way shone brightly above them in a way he'd never seen before. The cool summer air was a nice contrast to the day's earlier heat. And the sound of crickets was the only thing to be heard, besides Alfred's grumbling about his pills.

"It's awesome right? One of the perks of living out here is you get to see this every night," the farmer stated after downing half his meds.

"Da, it is beautiful."

Alfred smiled as he looked at Ivan. The glow of the kitchen light shone on his face and hair nicely. His beige hair ruffled in the night air, shining as the dim light was caught by it. His violet eyes were lidded as they stared out into the bright night sky. Alfred couldn't help, but stare at him for a moment. He really enjoyed having the Russian around, and was kind of happy that they met and glad that he accepted his offer to help him out.

' _I only say kinda cuz I had to get hit by a car first, but he's pretty cool…'_ Alfred smiled to himself as he thought this. _'He's also still kinda scary.'_

Alfred smiled more and laughed a little at this. His mind recalling their painful water event that took place earlier today.

"What is funny Fredka," Ivan asked as he heard the laughter.

"It's nothing… Vanya, you said you had a sister right? What's she like? I know you mentioned her back in the hospital, but you never really talk about yourself so…"

Ivan looked at Alfred a little surprised. No one had ever asked him to talk about himself unless it was business related. To just openly speak about himself was something he never really done.

"Yes, and sorry. I am never really asked to talk about personal things, but I can if you want me to."

Alfred flashed him his usual smile and gave a nod.

"Hell yeah Vanya! I'd like to know the man who's hit me with a car, and now lives with me while helping me out!"

Ivan smiled at this and rolled his eyes. He then leaned back into his chair to get comfortable.

"Alright, but did you finish taking your pills?"

Alfred gave a disheartened look and proceeded to take the last two pills in his hand. He then set the glass down on the table by his bag of meds, and got comfortable in his chair.

"Okay, pills are done and I'm ready!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow as he gave an amused look, then sighed and looked back out to the sky.

"Very well, as you know I am thirty years old. I live alone in Moscow, Russia. I own a tech company, which is growing prosperously, and my only family are my two sisters. One is my older sister who is, well, kind and a bit frantic. She is always worrying over little things and she is like a mother to me and our little sister. Her name is Katyusha."

"Cat what," asked Alfred with a bewildered look on his face.

"Kat, yush, a."

"Kat, yusha… Katyusha," Alfred asked and looked to Ivan to see if he got it right.

"Da, you got it."

Alfred gave a satisfied look and nodded his head for Ivan to proceed.

"She made me this scarf when we were children, and I've always worn it," he said fondly while touching the warm garment.

"Now for my other sister, she is my little sister. Her name is Natalia," Ivan paused to see if Alfred understood the name, and the farmer gave a nod, "Okay, her name is Natalia and she's extremely… Well she's kind of… She has an _extreme_ brother complex…"

Ivan trailed off as he said this and after doing so Alfred began to chuckle. He tried to hold his laughter back.

"W-Wow, that uh, that must be tough," he said with giggles trying to escape.

Ivan just gave a sigh and a nod. Not bothering to give a glare.

"Indeed. She is also quite…creepy, but Katyusha always says she means well, which I find hard to believe. All three of us had lots of rough moments, but we managed to stay sort of together. Our parents were high class, but didn't get along well. All they cared about was appearances and the like. One day our mother was found cheating by our father and he didn't take it well. He, he um…"

Alfred looked at Ivan, noticing he looked deep in concentration as if trying to find words for what he wanted to say, or if he should even continue.

"Ivan, you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to, or can't."

The Russian looked at Alfred to see he had a look of understanding on his face.

"Alright, well I guess in short, me and my sisters became orphans after that. But not for long, our grandfather took us in and raised and watched over us up until his passing. He was a wealthy and kindhearted old man, and he put us three through school. He even helped us get jobs when we were able to work so we'd understand the value of money and helped with college. We are all successful and doing what we want and need to do. Katyusha is married and lives in Ukraine running a popular flower shop. Natalia was living in Belarus for college, and is still there because of her friends that she made. But she comes over a lot and plans to move in with me when she gets the chance… Yeah, so my parents are dead, my grandfather passed recently, I'm a thirty year old business man, and my sisters are total nutjobs."

Ivan smiled as he finished talking and laughed as he heard Alfred start to laugh.

"That's a long story Vanya," said Alfred chuckling.

"Da, sorry I did not warn you," the Russian said as he calmed down.

The two took a deep breath and let it go to calm down completely and looked at each other.

"Well, Mr CEO. I'm glad to have met you, just wish it wasn't over a car accident."

"I feel the same Mr. Farmer."

Their eyes were locked onto one another longer than what would be deemed appropriate. Soon they both realized this and broke eye contact awkwardly.

"Ye-yeah, so um, to bed! I mean, it's time to go to our separate rooms and sleep! Jesus," said Alfred feeling a little hot under the collar.

Ivan chuckled slightly at hearing this and took hold of his scarf as he lowered his head into it slightly.

"Agreed."

The awkward pair got up from their chairs and went inside with Astro bring up the rear. Alfred set down his glass and meds on the counter before turning of the kitchen light, and following Ivan up the stairs. They exchanged brief good nights and went into the rooms. Both having thoughts weigh on their minds.

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Thank You For Stick With The Fic! Still have alot more chapters to write!* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	7. Brace for Impact

**Brace for Impact**

 

The soft clicking of fingers on a keyboard was heard rhythmically as Ivan sat in Alfred's office working. The two finally had a break from the usual routine and he was using it to catch up on his paperwork, faxing, and emailing things back to his home country. He was grateful to have Alfred let him use his office room. It was a warm spacious area equipped with two desks, one for writing, the other for a computer, along with a printer that did faxing, and practically everything else, two tall filing cabinets, and a bookcase beside the only window in the room. The soft whirr of the air conditioning just made everything peaceful and less stressful as the Russian worked.

The soft sound of footsteps on carpet soon was heard followed by a soothing voice.

"Hey Ivan, I opened up the popsicles we bought. Want one?"

Ivan looked up from his laptop and turned around in the swivel chair he was in to see Alfred standing in the doorway. He had a box of popsicles in his arm sling and his left was holding a blue one he was already eating.

"Sure, I'll take a red one," he said as he rolled back from the desk.

Alfred put his popsicle in his mouth and handed Ivan the box. Ivan got his out and set down the box. He looked up at Alfred as he began to eat his popsicle. The American farmer had trials of blue running down the corners of his mouth as he sucked on the cold treat. He then let go of it with a popping sound and held it as he struggled to clean his face with his tongue. The popsicle began to melt and run down his forearm as he tried to wiggled his tongue down the side of his face.

As Ivan ate his own red popsicle he couldn't help but watch the display. It was quite interesting to watch Alfred struggle; trying to use his tongue to clean his face while causing a bigger mess on his arm.

' _His tongue is really blue,'_ thought Ivan as he watched it move around.

Once this thought was made he realized what he was actually staring at and immediately put all his attention on eating his popsicle.

"U-Uh, Fredka, just stop you're making a mess. Here."

Ivan set his popsicle on its wrapper and grabbed some tissues from a tissue box on the desk. He got up to clean Alfred's face, and wiped off the other face, chin, then arm gently. Trying not to make too much eye contact as he did so.

"Ah, thanks…" said Alfred as Ivan finished.

Ivan gave a nod and tossed the tissues.

"You should go to the bathroom and clean up properly," said Ivan as he sat back down and finished off his popsicle as he looked at the other man.

"True, but after I'm done."

Alfred gave his popsicle a long lick and Ivan found himself staring again.

"So, I got two questions for you."

"Okay."

"One, what joke did you get?"

Ivan looked at Alfred confused, but figured the other was talking about what was in his hand. He looked at the red tinted popsicle stick to see a joke printed on it.

"What do you call a cow with two legs," Ivan asked aloud as he read it. He looked at Alfred who was already smiling. "Lean beef… That…is not really funny," said Ivan as he thought about it.

Alfred just smiled wider at hearing the punchline and gave a sigh as a giggle escaped him.

"Classic. Aaahh, okay question number two! Are you almost done working?"

Ivan stopped his puzzlement over the joke and looked at his laptop and flipped through a stack of papers beside it. He gave a sigh at seeing how much he still had left to do, and looked back to the farmer.

"Not yet, but I am almost done. Why do you ask?"

Alfred gave a hum at this as he licked his popsicle and sucked the tip of it. Making the top of it loose it's blue color and turn white, then answered.

"Well, it's been six weeks, and the hospital called yesterday to remind me of that. So my appointment is today in like an hour or so," he said nonchalantly and put the popsicle back in his mouth to bite off the discolored tip.

It was this action that made Ivan snap out of his trance and turn to look at the time.

"O-Oh, oh! Oh I am sorry I forgot about it! Um, I'll need to put on my shoes. We'll have to leave now to be on time!"

Ivan quickly saved his work and closed his laptop. He then got up and pushed Alfred out of the office.

"You go to your room and I will be there shortly to help you get your shoes tied."

Alfred smiled as he was pushed and laughed a little as he polished off his popsicle.

"Okay Vanya."

**.*.*.**

After ten minutes of frantic rushing about, they were able to get in the car and made it to the hospital on time. They sat in the waiting room amongst other people and a few children waiting.

"Mr. Jones?"

Alfred stood up but Ivan didn't. He just continued to read the Food Network Magazine he picked up.

"Ivan come on."

The Russian looked up at him puzzled.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to go by yourself."

"Well I don't care, but I thought it'd be better if you came along," stated Alfred as a slight pink came to his face. "I mean, unless you want to sit up here alone."

Ivan gave a small smile and said:

"Alright Fredka."

Ivan set down his magazine and followed Alfred and the nurse into an examination room. The two didn't even notice the curious glances from some of the women in the waiting room as they left.

**.*.*.**

"So how have you been Alfred," asked the doctor after checking his records.

The physician was a middle aged man that had an eccentric air about him. He had dark brown hair that was combed back and had some of the brightest hazel eyes ever. The man had been Alfred's doctor ever since he got out of pediatric care when he got into high school.

Alfred sat on the examination table, after getting help from Ivan, and Ivan sat in one of the chairs by it.

"Fine. I did fall a few weeks back, but not on my arm."

"Oh," the doctor inquired.

The doctor got up from his stool and rubbed hand sanitizer on his hands from a dispenser on the wall. He walked over to Alfred on the table and held up his hands.

"May I take off your shirt?"

Alfred turned a slight pink and gave a nod. The physician took off Alfred's sling then gently removed his shirt. He pressed his fingers against Alfred's toned abdomen to feel his ribcage, touching the healed rib.

"Well, you rib is alright..." he trailed off as he continued to look over Alfred's torso.

Alfred looked over to Ivan who was watching the doctor work. Their eyes met for a second which felt like an eternity of awkwardness. Alfred felt his face heat up and looked away. The doctor had noticed the two for he felt Alfred's heart beat increase dramatically. He then pulled his hands away and cleared his throat. Alfred jumped slightly at the action and Ivan just looked at the doctor as if nothing happened.

"Mr. Braginsky, could you step out for a moment."

The Russian gave a nod and Alfred gave a worried look as he stepped out.

"Is there something wrong doc," Alfred asked with concern.

The doctor looked at his laptop and reviewed Alfred's medical history then turned around.

"No, everything is fine. You rib is healed and I'll look at your arm in a bit, but first, are you sexually active?"

Alfred blushed noticeable at this and shook his head.

"N-No, why," asked Alfred even though he already had an idea.

"Hhmm, well it's just while I was looking you over you and Mr. Braginsky seem to have a habit of staring at each other in a certain way. And if you two are, together you probably want to ask questions, or if you wanted to know something, or other things of like, but felt uncomfortable to ask since he was in the room. Or you just wanted to see about getting tested."

Alfred was beet red as he listened to this. His doctor was always like this, he always had a way to make him uncomfortable. He still remembered the day when his doctor started to do that to him. He came to the man with a stomach ache and feeling like death back in high school. He tried to cover up the reason, but finally came clean after the doctor shooed out his father. He had ingested a full load of cum for the first time from his first boyfriend who was a jerk. Ever since that day his doctor had his back covering up his sexuality and giving advice ever time Alfred had a question. The guy was pretty awesome, but just had a habit of making the young farmer embarrassed.

"N-No! I mean, thanks doc, but no. Me and Ivan aren't together, and I haven't been with anyone for, God knows how long. He's just helping me out at the farm until I'm healed."

"Oh, really? Huh, alright, but you two would be a good couple."

"Please stop," said Alfred in embarrassment while lowering his head.

"Okay, okay. I'll have Mr. Braginsky come back in and I'll go about getting that cast off and checking your arm."

**.*.*.**

"Are you okay Alfred," came a concerned Russian voice.

Alfred sat in the passenger-seat wiggling his fingers and looking at the black brace on his arm. His mind wasn't focused on his arm though, it was focused on what the doctor had said when Ivan wasn't in the room.

' _Does he like me? He has been looking at me a lot, and ever since we meet I can't help but look at him. But I highly doubt it though, he seems pretty straight… but when he chased me with the hose, and then when he told me about himself…'_

"Fredka!"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the man who had been taking care of him for the past few months.

"What? No need to yell I'm right here!"

Ivan gave an unamused look towards the farmer then looked back to the road as he turned onto Alfred's street.

"I asked if you were okay. You've been quiet ever since we left the hospital," the Russian said with concern.

Alfred's face flushed pink and he looked out the window of the car as they drove up to the house.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

Ivan glanced over to Alfred then back to the road as he pulled up to the house and parked. The two got out and Alfred walked up to the house, but stopped halfway. Ivan watched him do this and began to say something, but Alfred spoke first.

"I'm gonna go and check on the animals real quick then head to bed. I feel really tired right now."

Ivan gave a concerned look and wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. As Alfred walked away from the house and past him, Ivan placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. The honey blonde turned around to ask what the other wanted, but was met with a hug.

' _He's hugging me.'_

Alfred felt his face grow hot for the millionth time that day, and his eyes widened. He could hear the ash blonde's heart beat quickly as he held him.

"I do not know what is on your mind, but you can tell me, da? If you do not want to then that is okay, but do not let it weigh on you too much. I always want to see you smiling, alright?"

Alfred was stunned. Over the time they spent together never had Ivan hugged him or said anything like this. The past few weeks felt like a dream to him. Always smiling and laughing with Ivan as they did the farm work. Neither one could ever resist not at least glancing over to the other as they did their work or call out their nicknames. They were honestly content with being around each other and just sitting out back enjoying the sunflowers or the night sky.

' _I know we have only known each other for a while, but I cannot help myself around him. I realize that what I felt at first was not guilt… I think, I actually like him…'_

' _Damn it Ivan.'_

Alfred reached up and held Ivan, returning the hug and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

' _He smells like outdoors…'_

Once Alfred thought this he instantly let go of the older man and pulled out of the hug. Ivan looked at him with worry and Alfred just turned around quickly.

"U-Um, thanks for that, I guess. I'm gonna check on the girls now."

With that Alfred walked away and Ivan just stood in the driveway watching him.

' _I wonder what's bothering him.'_

**.*.*.**

' _Is he okay?'_

This thought weighed on Ivan's mind greatly. He couldn't even focus on his work anymore. He had just been staring at the same paper and the same computer screen for the past half hour.

His mind not only occupied with worry, but with his own feelings. He knew he felt something for the American, but wasn't sure about saying anything about it. He knew his presences here with the farmer was only temporary. He didn't want to ruin what they had as friends.

Ivan buried his face in his scarf as that fact smacked him in the face.

" _It's only temporary. He's already in a brace. Soon I'll have to leave. But what if I did tell him… Would he feel the same, or push me away like earlier…'_

Ivan could still feel Alfred's body against him and remember the smell of his shampoo in his hair when they hugged. He gave a heavy sigh as his thoughts went to rejection, he didn't want to be the cause of Alfred not smiling.

' _I'm acting like a teenager. I'm thirty years old, and I'm worried over these feelings. Sure Alfred would be the second guy I ever liked, and I'm not sure if he's even um, on that team…'_

The ash blonde stared blankly at his computer then sighed as he put his head in his hands.

' _I like Alfred.'_

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Still more to come! Things are about to get interesting!*  
**

 


	8. Sunflowers and Night Skies

**Sunflowers and Night Skies**

The cool late afternoon was a comfortable contrast to the previous days of summer heat. A warm gust of wind blew continuously, giving a refreshing and calming feel to the day. But even this calming atmosphere did nothing for the honey blonde who sat on the stairs of his back porch. His mind was overrun with thoughts.

' _So, I like Ivan… I like him, but… I don't know if he likes me. He's been kind of distant today, but so have I… I just don't know. The guys so, so different from me… Foreign, rich, CEO.'_

Alfred gives a heavy sigh and places his chin in his left hand while his right reaches over and pets his sleeping dog.

' _What if I don't really like him though, he's hit me with a car, and now he's taking care of me. Maybe he's just grown on me and I just think I like him that way…'_

Alfred puzzled over this idea as he looked at the sunflowers sway. His hair ruffled in the wind as he tried to figure things out in his head. He then put his head down in defeat.

' _Fuck, I do like him.'_

The young farmer gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

' _But if I tell him will things change?'_

Alfred ran his left hand through his hair, and stopped petting Astro with his right. The black, white, and tan dog woke up from this, and looked at his owner who was in distress. Alfred looked at his friend and leaned over to put his head to his.

"What do you think I should do? Tell Ivan I like him, or not?"

The English Shepherd just stared at him, then looked to the yard. Alfred sighed as he watched his troublesome dog get up and trot down to the yard.

"Running away wasn't an option. Well, I guess not saying anything is running away…"

Alfred groaned and leaned backwards to lay on the porch floor. He looked at the back door knowing that Ivan was just upstairs working away.

' _What do I do?'_

Inside the house Ivan was busy replying to a few emails after finishing up a video conference with his company and a few other companies. He had been cooped up in the office since he had woken up. The businessman and the farmer didn't need to do much today expect look after the animals and keep an eye on the weather.

"Finally."

Ivan leaned back in his chair as he hit the send button for the final time.

"I wonder what we'll have for dinner today…"

At saying this aloud his thought turned to focus on Alfred.

' _Is he still bothered by yesterday? He's been distant towards me all day… Is it because I hugged him?'_

The Russian sat back up then hunched over, and laid his head on the polished wood desk.

' _Alfred won't tell me what's wrong. All he says is "I'm fine, just thinking." His smiles don't even look natural, like their forced. Could it be that his pills are affecting him? …No that can't be it… If I told him how I felt would that make things better, or worse?'_

Ivan gave a sigh and rolled his head to face the window. Large white clouds dotted the blue sky bringing the rain that he and Alfred had been waiting for.

"I don't know what to do."

"What can't you do?"

Ivan lifted his head up quickly and turned around. Alfred stood in the doorway looking at him blankly then looked at Astro as he trotted in. The large dog sat by Ivan and laced his head on his thigh, and seemed to move his eyes from Ivan to Alfred then back again.

"Oh, uh, work. I have an issue at work," said Ivan a bit quickly.

"Ah, well I hope you work it out," the honey blond said while looking at his feet as they dug into the carpet.

Ivan agreed with him over his fake dilemma, and petted Astro gently. A heavy silence filled the room as Alfred avoided eye contact.

"Oh, um, I'm gonna go get dinner started. It's a cool day so something slow cooked seems nice."

"Okay, do you want me to help?"

Alfred looked at Ivan for a brief moment then at his brace. He wiggled his fingers then closed them into a fist.

"I, sure."

**.*.*. **

The night sky was lit brightly with stars and the full moon, but moving clouds dotted the sky and blocked out the light periodically. The air had gotten cooler with the coming of night, but the wind still blew gently; bring with it rain.

Once again Alfred found himself sitting out on the porch. He had in his hands in his red hoodie that said "American Made" across the chest in white. He also had on his Justice League pajama bottoms. He stared at his bare feet as he tried to clear his head, and let the wind just take his problems away, which wasn't working all that well.

' _God why does everything have to be so awkward! Never in my life have I've ever been so awkward around someone!'_

Dinner tonight with the ash blonde Russian was quite awkward. Neither one saying anything more than a sentence or two. Not looking at each other and just eating mostly in silence.

' _It's all because I like him, I can't act normally around him! This just proves things would change between us if I told him.'_

Alfred felt his head start to hurt and his eyes sting as he thought this.

"Alfred, are you okay?"

The honey blonde looked behind him to see Ivan walk up to him. The Russian wore a simple striped shirt and plaid pajama bottoms, and took a seat next to him on the stairs. Astro followed him and sat on the other side of Alfred.

"Are you okay? Your eyes look red," stated Ivan with concern.

Alfred instantly turned around and rubbed his eyes.

"Ye-yeah! Just got something in it, probably from all the wind."

Ivan looked at him with worry knowing that it was an excuse.

"Are you sure you are all right? You have been, thinking, a lot lately."

The violet eyed Russian looked at the blonde who didn't answer him. He then turned to face him, and reached out to pull him into a hug. Alfred wide-eyed and blushed at the action. He could feel his heart racing and could hear Ivan's doing the same.

"Please tell me, so I can help you if I can."

' _Can I really say it?'_

Alfred was still in Ivan's hold, but then raised his hands to clutch Ivan's shirt. He buried his face in the Russian's strong chest and returned the hug fully.

"If I tell you, do you promise that things won't change?"

The ash blond had a confused look on his face. Of course Alfred couldn't see it, but he became even more nervous as if he had.

"Why would things change," asked Ivan as he tried to look down at the farmer, but Alfred just hid his face more.

Alfred tightened his grip on Ivan and tried to relax.

' _Just say it, if things change, or he rejects you it's alright. At least you said it.'_

"Because, I like you."

Ivan's violet eyes widened at hearing this.

' _He likes me.'_

A smile soon came to his face and he lowered his head to rest on top of Alfred's.

"Fredka, something will change," he paused as he felt Alfred stiffen. He rubbed his back gently and continued, "because, I like you too."

The honey blonde instantly pulled back and looked at Ivan owlishly. There arms were still holding onto each other, but a good sized gap was still between them.

"You, like me?"

"Da, I like you."

Alfred's face heated up and Ivan had a slight pink come to his.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I pegged you as a straight guy."

Ivan's face darkened a little as Alfred said this.

"U-Uh, I've only went out with one other man, it didn't last long though. But I feel differently with you than I did in that relationship. I'm not one for relationships, I haven't been with anyone since him, but I like you Alfred."

Alfred was stunned.

' _I'm the second guy he's ever liked!'_

"What about you, Fredka?"

Alfred's flinched at the question and his face darkened to a blood red. Ivan took the hint with the bashful look.

"Alfred, I do not care who you have been with as long as you like me, and only me."

The honey blond looked back up at the Russian and smiled softly.

"Fredka…"

The American looked at Ivan to see him lean in towards him. He felt a hand move to his cheek and tilted his head back slightly as he came in closer. Alfred's wide blue eyes slid shut as he felt Ivan's lips met his. Alfred tightened his grip on Ivan as they moved their lips against one another. The kiss was short and soft, and when it ended it left Alfred in a daze and a smile on both their faces.

"Well, that was nice," said Alfred blushing.

Ivan gave a nod of agreement.

"Da, I think we should do it again."

Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. The Russian wrapped his arms around Ivan's mid-section and pulled him practically onto his lap. Alfred smiled at this and leaned forward to kiss the ash blonde again. This time it was longer and when they pulled apart they were slightly breathless. Alfred rested his head on Ivan's shoulder and smiled softly.

"I think, we should go inside. It looks like it's going to rain, and it is technically time for bed."

Ivan smiled and turned his head to leaned forward, and kiss Alfred again.

"I agree."

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*It SEEMS that everything is going their way! Heh heh, stick around for some interesting things shall be appearing next chapter!*Still got a ways to go!* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	9. Everything Is Okay

**Everything Is Okay**

_***Beep, beep, beep, bee—*** _

A big blue eye cracked open and looked at the alarm clock that his healing arm just slammed on. The honey blonde groaned then sat up in his bed. He gave a yawn then flopped over on to the other side of the bed. A loud "Oof!" sounded from the other occupant of the bed.

"Time to wake up Vanya."

"Ugh, I am awake. Get off!"

Alfred smiled and got up; Ivan laid on the bed lifeless due to Alfred's wake up call.

"Come on we got to get the day started," exclaimed Alfred as he got out of bed. "I'll take the shower first," he said loudly as he walked into the bathroom.

Ivan just gave a groan and turned on his side trying to ease his stomach pain. He soon ended up falling asleep, and as a result got a second addition of Alfred jumping on him when he got out of the shower.

"Go get in the shower lazy ass! I'll go make breakfast the way you like it if you do."

Ivan just grumbled a mess of Russian and shoved Alfred off of him.

"Vanya."

The tired and in pain Russian looked at the farmer with a cold glare. Alfred smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Don't be so grumpy. You should be used to getting up this early by now! It's been like four months.

"Da, but it's only been two weeks since we started dating, and you started jumping on me every morning."

Alfred just laughed and kissed the older man's check before getting up, and heading for the door.

"Hurry up and get ready. I'll be making that blini stuff you showed me to make."

Ivan perked up slightly at hearing this and gave a nod. Alfred smiled at him and left the room. The honey blonde bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. He let Astro out to do his business and went about getting things for breakfast.

The young farmer leaned over the island as he looked at all his ingredients. He looked at them sternly as he tried to recall the steps, but his mind kept wandering.

' _So, flour, eggs, oil, milk… We've really been together for two weeks? It seemed so much longer than that,'_ as this thought was made Alfred immediately shook his head. _'No! Focus! Food, blini, Russian stuff, Ivan… Two weeks.'_

Alfred set down his bag of flour that he had picked up in his frenzy of thoughts to focus. He stared at the granite surface of the kitchen island as he thought about this. He sighed as he realized that his mind wasn't going to let this fact go.

' _Alright, we've been together for two weeks. It's been pretty good. Nothing changed between us, we still do the usual stuff. Work, eating together, sitting on the porch, and now we just kiss and sleep in the same bed!'_

Alfred had a frustrated look as he addressed this, but it lightened up as he recalled the day they confessed. That night was the first night they slept together. Well, not actually slept together, just slept in the same bed. It was slightly awkward, because Alfred found out that the man slept with his scarf on, but it was funny, and involved a heavy make out session.

'… _Will we ever_ sleep _together?'_

This was not the first time this thought popped into Alfred's head. The farmer slumped over his kitchen island as his recurring thought surfaced.

' _It'd be nice if we could. I don't even know if Ivan has ever done it with a man though…'_

Alfred picked at his brace absentmindedly as he thought about his.

' _He could just not know how to, or he's nervous. …But he did go out with a guy before… God I haven't even seen him naked!'_

Alfred put his head in his hair as he thought this. He recalled the day he suggested they shower together, but Ivan refused. He tried again another day, but got the same answer, 'No Fredka. It'll be quicker to shower separately.'

The honey blonde tightened his grip in his hair and furrowed his brow.

' _Does he not want to have sex with me? Does he feel uncomfortable about it? Is he nervous? No… Wait, don't tell me he's one of those guys who don't have sex until the relationship has been on for like, a year?!'_

Just the thought of that made Alfred want to bang his head on the counter.

"Fredka? Is everything alright?"

The American farmer turned to his side to see Ivan standing beside him looking worried.

"U-Uh, yeah! Yeah, it's cool just… I forgot how to put this together, heh."

The Russian eyed Alfred suspiciously then gave a sigh.

"Alright. I shall help you."

Alfred smiled sheepishly and moved to the side. After a few minute of Ivan demonstrating and explaining the process of blini, it was time to cook. Alfred went to grab the iron skillet, but Ivan stopped him.

"Are you sure you can pick it up?"

Alfred looked at his braced arm and to the skillet.

"I think so."

He grabbed the handle as Ivan watched with wary eyes. He lifted it and immediately placed his left hand on it as well. Ivan watched this and instinctively moved to catch it, but Alfred kept his hold on it. He placed it on the stove then wiggled his fingers on his right. Ivan moved towards him and took his arm.

"Are you okay? I thought you was going to drop it!"

"I'm fine, really!"

Ivan held onto his arm and looked at him with skepticism.

"Are you sure it does not hurt. I saw you wince when it almost dropped."

"I'm fine honestly! I probably shouldn't have tried to lift something that heavy, but it's okay. Maybe a little sore, but it's okay."

Alfred took his arm out of Ivan's hold and picked up the bowl of batter.

"Now let's cook these so we can eat!"

**.*.*. **

"Alfred, I just finished the milking, and it looks like it will be ready to ship out on time."

Alfred looked to his side to see Ivan walking up to the side of the porch railing. The man wore a blue violet shirt that seemed to be sticking to his body, and had acid washed blue jeans and black shoes. His scarf was in its usual place around his neck.

"Thanks," said Alfred as he watched Ivan move to walk up onto the porch and sit in his rocking chair.

"The doctor called earlier."

Ivan looked over to Alfred to see the other staring blankly and rocking in his chair gently.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was to remind me that my checkup is in a few days. It's just to see how my arm is since the brace."

"Alright."

' _So, the day is coming closer for me to leave. It won't be long, probably another week or two… His arm was sort of able to handle that skillet earlier.'_

Ivan sighed and looked over to the tan farmer. Alfred's face had a look of worry and deep thought on it.

' _Could he be thinking of the same thing as me? We have just started this relationship, and now it's only a matter of weeks until I leave. Our relationship is good, we do everything we usually do, but now we just kiss and sleep together.'_

As Ivan thought this last part his brow furrowed.

' _Well, we sleep in the same bed. We haven't slept together yet… I wonder if he'd want to do that, but even so we can't. I can't risk hurting him in his condition, and what's the point of doing it when I have to leave. Doing something like that then leaving would be hurtful. I highly doubt he'd want to do the long distances relationship either.'_

The Russian sighed and could feel his chest start to ache. He looked at Alfred who still looked like he was contemplating something as he stared out into the yard.

' _I wonder if he would do long distance… but even so I wouldn't be able to guarantee visiting him. The company is in the process of negotiations, and possibly expanding more out of the country…'_

"Ivan?"

The violet eyed man looked up at Alfred who was still looking out in the fields.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," said Alfred nervously.

' _Just ask him to sleep with you. Just make the first move and hope it'll take.'_

"What is it Alfred?"

Alfred bit his lower lip then looked to the Russian. He opened his mouth to put himself out there, but he was interrupted by a loud ringing. Alfred groaned and heaved a sigh as he dug into his pants pocket for his cell phone. He looked at the name displayed on the screen, then pushed the call button.

"Yeah Mattie? …Yeah I'm at the house… Really? Sorry dude! I'm comin' now!"

Alfred hangs up and gets out of his chair. Astro's sleeping form soon rose and followed.

"Your brother," asked Ivan as he watched Alfred head for the backdoor.

"Yeah, he's been knocking on the door for a while, and called me to see if I was even here," said Alfred with a sheepish grin on his face.

Ivan chuckled and got up to follow him in. As they walked in Ivan remembered that Alfred wanted to ask him something.

"Alfred what is it that you—"

"Huh, sorry just forget about it. It was nothing anyways," the honey blonde said quickly as he heard his brother knocking.

"Al!?"

"Comin' Mattie! Geeze keep your pants on!"

Ivan stopped walking and watched as Alfred answered the door.

' _Are you sure it was nothing? You seemed so concentrated on asking me…'_

"I see you're still here," came a soft, but stern voice.

Ivan lost his thoughts as he heard the voice, and noticed that Matthew stood before him with a judging eye.

' _Right, he doesn't really trust me.'_

"Hello again, Matvey."

The long haired blonde eyed him oddly at hearing this name, and turned around to face his brother.

"I brought you some cherries Al. I remembered you like the really dark ones and I got a bunch of them the other day."

"Aw sweet! Thanks Mattie," Alfred said happily as he took the container.

Alfred's violet eyed twin stayed over for the rest of the day catching up with is brother. Ivan was also involved with the brother's conversation periodically, and Matthew began to warm up to him. They didn't tell him of their relationship though, they kept that to themselves. It wasn't out of fear of Matthew disapproving of his brother's sexuality, no. The violet eyed twin already knew of that, it was that they just didn't want to say anything yet.

And as the day progressed Alfred's unspoken question was forgotten. It nagged at the back of their minds for a while, but was lost as Matthew occupied their time.

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Poor Alfred, will he ever bring this up again, or will it be forgotten? Will Ivan explain himself when the time comes? The Next chapter will surely answer this question!*Thank You All For The Reviews So Far!*Still got a ways to go!* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!*  
**

**XX**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! USA! USA! USA! XP**

 


	10. That's Not It Prt. 1

**That's Not It**

**Prt. 1**

 

 

The hot summer sun of late-August was high in the afternoon sky. Under its light stood a honey blonde amongst his large sunflower patch as he watered it. A set of violet eyes watched the blonde work within the giant flowers from his seat on the back porch.

' _His arm is healed,'_ thought the violet eyed Russian as he watched the farmer before him.

The two had just gotten back from the hospital. It had been nearly over a month since Alfred had went to his doctor to receive his brace. Now his arm was healed, he didn't need the brace. He could do his work on his own again.

' _He can do things on his own… I'll have to be leaving soon, but I don't want to. Alfred could still need my help. We can share the work evenly now since his arm is better.'_

Ivan looked at Alfred working away in his sunflowers, now trimming some of the excess leaves.

' _We've been together for four weeks, and it's becoming harder to restrain myself.'_

He gives a sigh as he recalls an event between him and Alfred that happened just a week ago. The two were getting ready for bed when the young farmer slipped into his lap and assaulted him with kisses. Pushing him down onto their bed and grinding against him. Ivan felt overwhelmed and surprised by this action, and pushed Alfred off of him and pinned him to the bed. He was about to lose his control and just take the farmer right then, but he noticed Alfred's face. It had a look of pain and surprise on it, and he realized he had his grip on Alfred's brace. He inwardly panicked and let go of him and apologized. Alfred tried to play off the ache in his arm, but Ivan wouldn't let it go. They ended up going to sleep back to back in an awkward atmosphere that night.

' _If he hadn't jumped me like that I wouldn't have hurt him. Why can't he see that I can't do that sort of thing with him, because he has that brace…because he_ had _that brace, because I'll be leaving. I don't want to hurt him, yet I think it's too late for that.'_

The Russian looked out in the fields then to the sunflowers and could barely see Alfred standing in them. But he noticed something was odd, Alfred was just standing there like he was spacing out in thought or daydreaming.

' _He's doing the thinking thing again. I wish he would just tell me what is on his mind already. Is it because of that night, or my leaving?'_

Ivan gave a heavy sigh and called out to Alfred after seeing he was still spacing out. The honey blonde jumped and turned around with a sheepish grin on his face.

"He-Hey, sorry 'bout that heh, um what you need me for," the farmer asked as he walked out of his sunflowers.

"Nothing. You just seemed to be spacing out. You've been doing that a lot lately," stated Ivan trying to get information out of the younger male.

"O-Oh, I have? Sorry, my mind's just been occupied. It's nothing," said Alfred trying to play it off, "Um, well if you don't need me I'm gonna see about the animals real quick."

Ivan gave a suspicious look, but knew it was in vain. Alfred wasn't going to talk and it was starting to annoy the Russian.

"Alright, do you want me to help?"

The honey blond looked at the man then at his arm.

"Nah, I got it. I'll see you in a bit okay."

Ivan gave a nod as Alfred walked away towards the barn. Ivan could feel his chest tighten and ache as he watched Alfred walk away.

Once the young farmer was at the barn he quickly hurried in and grabbed a stool. He walked over to his cows and set the stool down to sit in front of them.

"How are you ladies today?"

The five cows didn't give a response, but Alfred knew they were happy to see him at least. He got up and reached out to pet Sunflower gently as he got into her stall.

"You guys are lucky you don't have to be worried, or bothered by your own thoughts like me. You can just sit in here or outside without a care in the world… I wish I could do that…"

Alfred sighs heavily and leans against Sunflower's body; running a finger through one of her black spots.

"Why can't things work out…"

He raised his head to rest his chin on her back, he draped his arm over her back as well, and pressed his body to her side.

"Me and Ivan have been together for four week now and we still haven't had sex. I even have my brace off now too," he said with slight disappointment, "Do you guys have any idea how lame that is," he asked loudly directing it to the five lovely ladies in the barn.

He only got a few scoffs one from Big Rhonda and another from Missy, and he gave a laugh.

"Well of course you guys understand that, but it really does suck. I think he just doesn't want to have sex with me. I even tried to make the first move, but it only ended up with us going to bed in awkwardness," he said tiredly as he recalled the bedroom incident.

"Does he really not want to do it? Is there something wrong with his junk?! ...That's kind of a good explanation if I think about it, but…" he trailed off into thought.

' _Maybe it's because we're different and he knows it. He is a CEO and I'm a farmer, and throw in the fact he doesn't even live in America just makes it worse.'_

"Even if we somehow stayed together, sex or no sex, I rather have sex, but if we stayed together… Would it be okay? To have a future with Ivan.."

As this was said Liz gave a moo and so did DQ. Alfred smiled at them and thanked them for their response.

"You guys say that, but think about it! He's a Russian rich guy with his own company! If we stay together wouldn't I be holding him back? If we did the whole long distances thing wouldn't it be tiring on him? And since he's foreign and rich what if he'd been betrothed to some woman or is being set up with some woman in his home country? His grandpa probably ordered that before he passed, right?"

He looked at the girls with a worried expression on his face. They didn't say anything.

"See, I'm just going to hold him back. He might even want a family to have an heir to his company or whatever. I can't give him that… We can't stay together…"

Alfred felt his chest ache and his eyes began to sting.

"Huh, I've been worried about doing it this whole time and now I have a thought about a future with Ivan… What's wrong with me?"

To that Big Rhonda gave a scoff.

"Ya know Big R, You are just a real bucket of sunshine," said Alfred with narrowed eyes and had gloom written all over his face.

He gave a sigh and slumped off of Sunflower and went about herding the girls out to clean the barn. He watched them file out into their field to graze and leaned against the barn door as a gust of wind rolled in.

' _We really can't stay together… Well I guess it was bound to happen anyways. On the day he leaves it'll happen… He's probably thinking the same thing. It's for the best.'_

As Alfred thought this he moved his right hand up to his chest to clutch his shirt. At that moment his chest began to tighten and ache to the point of it being almost suffocating. He could feel his ocean blue eyes start to sting again.

' _It's for the best.'_

* * *

***I know this chapter is short, but when I had it whole it felt like it should be split in two. *sigh* Welp, things are getting hella interesting, and the next chapter will surely be something! Hehehehe, I have no regrets for Prt. 2.*Anyway as usual still have a few more chapters to go!*Thank You All For Sticking With Me!* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	11. That's Not It Prt. 2

 

 

**That's Not It**

**Prt. 2**

The sun has set and the moon has arrived, bringing with it the familiar stars, and the coolness of early night and ending summer. Inside the kitchen of a farm home stood Ivan and Alfred in the process of making their dinner. Both of them were not their usual selves. One was on edge and the other was spacing out.

"Fredka, could you pass me the other chicken breast?"

This request was met with silence. Ivan looked to his side to see his boyfriend spacing out.

"Fredka," shouted Ivan with irritation lacing his voice.

The American jumped and went about grabbing stuff to seem busy.

"U-Uh sorry um, what you need?"

Ivan gave an irritated sigh and repeated himself.

"I asked for another chicken breast! Why aren't you paying attention? What is going on in that head of yours," Ivan inquired with a stern voice.

Alfred blushed slightly and looked down at the counter as he grabbed the chicken.

"It's nothing really, just stupid stuff."

Ivan stared at him hard as his irritation increased. He put down his meat cleaver that he was using to pound out the breast for their dinner; Chicken Kiev.

"Tell me, because if it was not important you would not be spacing out as much as you do or focusing on it so much, Fredka!"

"It's nothing," Alfred retorted while staring at the chicken breast in his hands.

' _I can't tell him.'_

Ivan grabs Alfred's shoulder and turns him to face him properly; even though Alfred didn't look up at him.

"I am not buying that excuse anymore Alfred. Tell me what is bothering you," demanded Ivan, his voice rising slightly.

Alfred looked up at Ivan a little surprised by his harsh tone.

"It's nothing! You don't have to know," Alfred said raising his voice as well.

He gave a hard look at the Russian who just stared back. Ivan could not stand it anymore.

"Stop lying to me! You always say it's nothing! That it is just something stupid and nothing to worry over! But that's not it! Tell me! Why won't you tell me? Do you think I won't care, or laugh at you? Because I won't!"

Alfred flinched at hearing Ivan basically yelling at him.

"Just stop it! It doesn't matter! Let go of me," demanded Alfred in a shout.

He tried to pull out of Ivan's hold but the Russian just tightened his grip.

"NO! Not until you tell me what is wrong! I am worried about you Alfred! Can't you see that? Just tell me, please! Is it because I am leaving, or because of what happened last week?!"

"What? No it's different, damn it! Just fucking stop already!"

Ivan couldn't believe it.

' _This isn't about me leaving? Does he not care?!'_

As Ivan thought this he felt his irritation just become full anger. He had had enough.

"Togda chto yebat' ne tak? Ya ne mogu bol'she sidet' zdes' i ponymat' chto ty ignoriruesh moi voprosy! Fredka ya lyublyu tebya, pochemu ty ne govorish' !?"

Alfred stared at him stunned he had no idea what the other had said but for some reason it bothered him to no end. He felt his eyes burning and he finally snapped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don't even know what you're saying! This isn't fair OKAY! It's not FAIR! You want to know so badly? FINE! Let me start with, why haven't we slept together yet? After four weeks I thought we'd at least have sex ONCE, but nope! Then I even go and make the first move and you just push me away! Like, what the FUCK," screamed Alfred into Ivan's face as hot tears slid his cheeks.

Ivan was stunned as this happened and tried to speak when Alfred's crying got the better of him.

"A-Alfred… I, I didn't… I'm sor—"

"NO! Don't you fucking even try to apologize right now! It's not happening and we can't even be together Ivan," shouted the honey blonde as he tried to wipe at his tears.

Instantly Ivan felt like everything around him had fallen apart. He slipped his hands from Alfred's shoulders and tried to take his hands as he began to talk.

"Alfred, Alfred stop okay! You are just angry! Just, We—"

Alfred tried to smack his hands away as Ivan tried to hold them.

"No shut up! Just st—"

Alfred was cut off as Ivan finally grabbed his hands and began to speak.

"Alfred we don't have to breakup," shouted Ivan, his Russian accent coming out heavy with his words.

"Yes we do! We're too different! Look at me Ivan! LOOK AT ME," Alfred demanded in a near scream. Ivan gave him his full attention and still held onto his hands. "I'm a fucking farmer, and you're some rich foreign CEO! You don't even live in this country," shouted Alfred as he ripped his hands away from Ivan's.

"But Alf—"

"Shut up! Not only is that true, but can you honestly see a future with me? I don't know how things go in Russia, but for all I know you could have some betrothal, or getting set up with one in your own damn country! One that can give you everything and not hold you back!"

Ivan stared at Alfred speechless, the honey blonde was still crying as he shouted this.

"Hell, you might want to have a family at some point, and to have your kid as an heir to your company! I can't give you that! I can't give you everything that a woman can! I can only hold you back! I can only hold you back…" said Alfred in a hoarse voice with tears still falling heavily.

"Alfred, Fredka it is okay! You won't hold me back! You don't hol—"

"No Ivan! I'm an American farmer, you're a Russian CEO. There is no way in hell it'll work because of what I just said and because long distance is total shit! It will only take up your time, slowing you down and holding you back from your company. And you'll probably want to have sex at some point, but you're going to be in Russia so then you'll cheat. Or I'll give up on waiting for you. There is no point in having to be together. We don't have sex, or a future, and if we try to stay together we're just prolonging our breakup," stated Alfred as he began to calm down.

His head throbbed in pain, and his throat was dry from all the shouting. He leaned against the kitchen island and tried to wipe his tears away and sniffled as he tried to calm down. Ivan just stared at him completely heartbroken. His own eyes were stinging from the threat of tears, and his own throat felt dry from all the yelling. He was amazed by all that was said by the honey blonde, and he felt like he had royally fucked up.

"Alfred, Fredka… We can still be together, I can still have those things with you. We can have sex, a future, and a family. I, I never had sex with you because I didn't want to hurt you physically or emotionally. I knew that your arm might get hurt if we did it, and I if we did then I would soon be leaving when you were healed. I saw that this fact alone would cause you pain. To have done something so intimate with you then leave you. I too thought about long distance relationship, but I felt like I could not guarantee you that I would be able to visit. I did not want to have sex with you then leave, leaving you here with longing for something that might not come again, because of the distance of our homes. I just did not want to hurt you."

Alfred stared at the Russian beside him owlishly.

' _He didn't want to hurt me? All this time…but… No, no we still can't be together. I'll just hold him back no matter what.'_

Alfred felt his eyes burning again but he held back the urge to cry as he opened his mouth to say the words that would change everything.

"Ivan, get out."

The Russian paled at hearing this and his violet, slightly red, eyes widened in shock.

"Chto?"

Alfred didn't know what the other had said, but he guessed it was a question.

"I said get out. Even if you didn't want to hurt me, it's too late for that. We can't be together. So just get your stuff and get out."

Alfred moved pasted Ivan and made sure the other couldn't see his face anymore.

"Alfred! –"

"Ivan, please just leave. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but it's time you went home."

Alfred left the kitchen and headed for his room, leaving Ivan behind brokenhearted. Alfred went into his room and grabbed all of Ivan's things and set them out in the hallway. He closed his bedroom door and leaned against it, soon sliding down it to the floor.

He pulled his knees to his chest and lowered his head. His mind was blank for once, but it did not comfort him. The pain in his chest felt suffocating as he sat there and soon his headache came back. As he sat there he soon heard shuffling outside his door and then a soft voice called out.

"Good, good-bye Alfred."

With that more shuffling was heard, then the creak of the stairs followed, and soon the front door was clicked open then closed. Alfred's headache grew worse to a throb and his ocean blue eyes began to sting again. Hot tears began to stream down his face as he brought his head up to rest it against his door.

"Good-bye Vanya."

* * *

**Translations:**

"Togda chto yebat' ne tak? Ya ne mogu bol'she sidet' zdes' i ponymat' chto ty ignoriruesh moi voprosy! Fredka ya lyublyu tebya, pochemu ty ne govorish' !?"–Then what the fuck is wrong? I can't sit here anymore and listen to you avoid my questions! Fredka I love you why won't you tell!?

Chto? – What?

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Well there you have it, everything is out in the open and Ivan's been kicked out. Will things stay like this and the two never make up, or will they change for they better?* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	12. Forgive or Forget Prt. 1

**Forgive or Forget**

**Prt. 1**

 

 

The cold rain pattered against the glass windows rhythmically of a large farm home. Inside its owner sat in his room listening to the rain fall and wind howling, as his dog laid at his side.

The honey blonde sat on his bed with his back to the headboard and his legs pulled to his chest. He stared at the bedding as his toes clawed at the material.

' _I wonder if he's left by now. It's been two days.'_

Two days, two days since their fight in kitchen. Two days since Alfred kicked Ivan out of his life. Two days of pain in his chest and telling himself it was for the best.

' _It was for the best. We would have fallen apart sooner or later anyways.'_

Alfred felt his chest ache more and the threat of tears come to his eyes. For two days these feelings have been constantly with him.

' _No, no more crying! I'm sick of it! It was for the best! I shouldn't be crying!'_

He thought this as he tried to fight the pain and tears.

"See, no need to cry, right Astro?"

As he asked this he began to feel something cold and wet going down his face. Astro looked at him then to the windows that were getting hit with rain that didn't want to let up.

"Damn it!"

Alfred wiped his face furiously, but soon gave up and fell over onto his side. He laid behind his dog, onto the other side of the bed that was once occupied. Alfred let go of his legs and buried his face into the bedding. He laid there unmoving while breathing raggedly from lack of oxygen. Soon he brought his head up and looked down on the floor.

' _Why can't I get over this?'_

He heaved a heavy sigh and looked around on the floor. He moved his fingers along the plush carpet and the bed skirt.

' _I'm sick of feeling this way. I'm not supposed to feel like this after a breakup that I knew was coming! It was all doomed to be—'_

Alfred stopped his ranting as he felt his fingers touch something under the bed. Alfred gave a curious look as he felt the object underneath and found a handle on it.

"What is this?"

He pulled on the handle and pulled up a luggage bag, a medium sized one.

"This must be Ivan's, but I thought I got them all."

Alfred brought the bag up onto the bed, avoiding Astro, and set it down. The dog sniffed it then turned to look up at his owner.

"Yeah, I know it's Ivan's, but since he's not here and probably at home… No harm in looking in it right?"

The dog gave a scoff then laid his head back down.

"You must be spending time with Big Rhonda with that attitude," he said teasingly.

He unzipped the bag and looked inside. The first thing to catch his eye was a gray shirt with white stripes. He reached in and pulled it out, holding it up then bringing it to his body.

' _This is, the shirt he wore when we had that water fight.'_

Alfred smiled a little at the memory and absentmindedly smelt the shirt.

' _It smells like him.'_

Once this came to mind he pulled the shirt away and tried to play it off.

"U-Uh um, yeah that stupid shirt. What size is this anyways 2X," inquired the farmer with a scoff.

He looked inside to see it was an XL.

"One size bigger than me. Huh, well he has a bigger build than me anyways."

Alfred looked at the shirt then around the room, and then to his dog, who had fallen asleep. He then took off his own shirt and tossed it, and slipped on Ivan's. He got up from the bed gently, and went to the bathroom to look himself over.

When the honey blonde switched on the lights he was amazed at first. He hadn't paid any attention to himself over the past two days when he'd go to the bathroom. His honey blonde hair was disheveled and a mess, his ahoge was the only thing unfazed. His ocean blue eyes were tinted red and puffy and was complemented with dark circles under them. His cheeks were lightly streaked by dry tears and overall he just looked like death. Just tired and beaten down from his lack of sleep and restless mind, which was irritatedly blank, but also full with thoughts.

"Whoa…"

He then focused on the shirt, it hung loosely on his body and exposed his neck and some of his shoulder.

"Maybe this is like big and tall size or something? I don't know…"

He looked at his reflection sternly then left the bathroom. He sat back down on his bed and stared at the luggage bag.

"I wonder if he needs this. It's got a lot of clothes in it…"

Alfred sighed and brought the shirt to his face, enjoying the familiar scent of Ivan. His chest ached more than it ever had as he smelt it and he felt the urge to cry again. His eyes getting hot and burning as hot wet tears began to fall.

"Why did I have to kick him out? Why did we have to fight? Why does everything always fall apart?! FUCK," shouted Alfred in anger between sobs.

He buried his wet face in the shirt as he felt himself sink into hell.

"Why?! Just so fucking stupid!"

The honey blonde banged his head back against his headboard in anger, which made him wince and instantly regret it. He hunched over the suitcase in pain and rubbed his head gently to ease the throbbing.

"Ow…"

Alfred straightened back up once the pain had passed, and came face to face with a worried looking Astro.

"Sorry for waking you buddy."

The young farmer petted the English Shepherd then wiped his face as best he could.

"So, I'm an idiot. I kicked out the only guy that I, I…"

Alfred stopped wiping his face as he realized what he was about to say without thinking.

"I, love him."

Alfred lowered his head and rested his back against the headboard. He sniffled a little and took deep breaths to calm down and think.

"I love Ivan."

Alfred felt the ache in his chest lessen as he said this aloud. He then gave a soft chuckle and put his head in his hands.

"Well that's great. I realize this now when the guy is thousands of miles away."

A loud crack of lightening rang out followed by a booming rumbling of thunder. Rain pattered heavier than before on the window and the wind picked up. The bright flash and loud noises nearly made Alfred pee himself in fright. He had forgotten all about the raging storm outside. He gave a sigh as his racing heart calmed and got out of bed.

"I better turn on the TV to see how bad this is going to get. It's been storming all morning. Come on Astro."

The young farmer walked down to his front room and sat down on his large couch. He turned on the TV to the weather to see the report in progress and a warning scrolling on the bottom of the screen. As the weather man talked about the severe thunderstorm, and potential tornado areas; Alfred looked around his home realizing for the first time how big it really is.

"This place was made for a family…"

Alfred pulled his legs up on the couch as Astro hopped up as well and laid down.

' _I love Ivan, and I can't even tell him. He probably wouldn't even answer his cell if I called, and he's probably busy with work anyways… Besides what if he really had that betrothal… Or wanted a family…'_

The farmer stared at his TV blankly as he thought about this. No longer caring for the weather man and his frantic warnings.

' _But he did say we could have all those things…He never said anything about having someone back home…'_

Alfred lowered his head on his knees as he recalled their fight in the kitchen. Remembering what the Russian had said about them have a future, a family, and sex together. Saying he didn't want to hurt him, but Alfred wouldn't take it because he felt that no matter what he'd hold Ivan back. He wanted Ivan to have a normal life, with a wife, a family, just be himself, but why did it feel so wrong when everything had calmed down. The look of pure horror and heart-brokenness on Ivan's face, the constant crying and pain Alfred felt as the Russian left. It felt all wrong.

' _It, it was for the best… Right? He needs someone in his own country, someone who won't hold him back… But…'_

Alfred moved a hand from his legs and ran it through his hair then gripped it.

' _What have I done…? I really am a fucking idiot. For the first time ever I actually love a guy, and I kicked him out of my life wanting him to have a better life with someone else. But that look he had on his face, and all that he said…'_

The honey blonde gave a strangled sigh as tears started to fall down his face. He wrapped his hands around his legs again as they fell.

' _Everything's my fault.'_

Alfred wiped his eyes as he tried to calm down, and another loud crack of lightening sounded as the wind picked up more; all the power cut out then came back on in the house.

"That's nice," said the honey blonde tiredly, "I better get the candles and stuff out soon."

As he sat there wondering where he even put his emergency supplies he began to feel tired. The weather man and his colorful splotches of intense weather began to blur. Alfred's eyes began to close as he was lulled to sleep by the storm outside.

* * *

***This chapter was broken down to three parts! I did not plan that but whatever I feel like my hands gonna fall off! I promised myself to not write more than 13 chaps but I guess I broke that with this oh well. STILL MORE TO COME!***

 


	13. Forgive or Forget Prt. 2

**Forgive or Forget**

**Prt. 2**

_***Bang, bang, bang!*** _

"Mmmnnnnaahhhh…"

_***BANG, BANG, BANG!*** _

"Huh, what?"

A groggy honey blonde raised his head from its resting place on the back of the couch. His neck popped as he began to take in what was around him. The sound of a weather man talking, heavy rain pounding, howling wind, and banging from somewhere. His half sleep state didn't register much, but once a crack of lightening sounded followed by thunder, he was wide awake.

"Oh shit!"

He toppled off the couch in fright then calmed down when he was fully alert.

"Right, storm. I fell asleep during the weather."

He looked at the weather man still going on about the storm and how hail had started to form, and about a possible tornado sitting. Alfred sighed then looked over to the time on the corner of the TV screen, it was 2:45pm.

"So I slept for like two hours. Better than nothing I guess."

He looked up to see Astro looking back, then to the door. The large dog got up and walked over to the front door and barked at it.

"Ugh, you wanna go out now? In this?"

There was a crack of lightening, and the power cut out and came back on again as Alfred got off the floor.

"Damn it, if I—"

_***BANG, BANG, BANG!*** _

Alfred was cut off by this banging and flinched at hearing it.

"What the… Is someone really there or is that the screen door? If it's a person they must be out of their mind!"

_***BANG, BANG, BANG!*** _

"Alright! I'm comin'!"

Alfred rubbed his tired, irritated eyes and opened the door. He was stunned by what, who, was on the other side of his locked screen door.

"Privet, Alfred."

The farmer looked at the man at his door owlishly. Ivan Braginsky stood before him on his porch in a black suit, blue tie, and his scarf, which was soaked and whipped around in the wind. The man was soaking wet with an umbrella in his hand. His face was stern and cold as he looked at the American. Alfred noticed this and felt his chest ache.

' _He, he hates me…yet he's here at my door.'_

Alfred looked away from the Russian's eyes, feeling uncomfortable as Ivan looked at him. Ivan's violet eyes were narrowed, seeming cold and distant, but on the inside he was shocked.

He hadn't expected to see Alfred the way he did. He expected to see him as his usual self, but maybe surprised at first upon seeing him, then anger and cold. But that's not what he got, Alfred looked tired and beaten down. His ocean blue eyes were red, dull, and puffy with dark circles under them. He then noticed the farmer's clothes, and recognized the shirt he was wearing with a pair of pajama pants.

' _He's wearing my shirt. So he does have my luggage… Why does he look so beaten? Isn't he supposed to be happy that I'm gone? Shouldn't he be anger since I'm here?'_

Ivan felt concern for the farmer, but hid it and tried to bury the feeling.

' _No, I cannot feel like this for him anymore. He doesn't want me.'_

Ivan had told himself that if he was going to Alfred's he wasn't going to show anything towards the American except cold hate. Sure he could have just called the man and told him to ship it to Russia, or had someone else get it, but he wanted to see Alfred. Though seeing Alfred the way he was just made him want to drop his cold act and comfort him. He never wanted for things to go as they did in the first place.

An eardrum splitting crack of lightning broke out over the dark gray sky. Its flash blinding and the sound itself scared the two at the doorway half to death.

"U-Uh, Alfred, can I come in now please?"

The honey blonde blushed slightly and let the other in quickly. He closed the door as Ivan came in and set down his umbrella.

"U-Um, I'll go get you something to dry off," said Alfred softly as he moved past the other man quickly.

Ivan just gave a nod as Alfred vanished down the hall to the living room. Ivan looked around the room seeing that the TV was on and watched the weather man give his warnings and talking about typical weather for late-August for a minute before he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see Astro pawing at his leg wanting to be petted.

"Hello Astro," said Ivan softly as he reached down to pet the large dog.

"Here, you can use this to dry off."

Ivan looked away from the dog to see Alfred holding out a towel with a blank face, even though it was tinted pink. He took the towel and dried off as best he could, as he did so Alfred stood before with a troubled look on his face.

"Why are you here," the honey blonde asked sternly.

Ivan brought the towel down from his head and looked at the American a little surprised to hear his tone.

"I came for my luggage," he said coldly, "You did not set it out with the others when you kicked me out. I know you have it because that shirt you are wearing was in it. I came here to get it because my plane is delayed due to the storm, so I had time to come here," he finished with a cold stare.

Alfred felt his chest ache at hearing the cold Russian give his reason.

' _He really does hate me…'_

Alfred lowered his head and gripped the hem of the shirt that belonged to the other man.

"Alright. I'll get it," he said flatly.

The farmer turned around and walked upstairs quickly, leaving Ivan in the front room. Alfred marched up the stairs and into his room to see the luggage bag still open on his bed. He walked over to it and grabs it to zip it up, but stops midway. He just stares at the open bag and gives a weak smile.

' _He really hates me. I don't blame him though it was all my fault. He's only here for the bag, and I thought he was actually here for me.'_

When Alfred had went into the basement to get a clean towel he had thought that Ivan could have come back to talk to him about their fight. But he was wrong, it was all for the luggage.

' _He doesn't care about me anymore… He doesn't even call Fredka anymore… This fucking sucks, I can't even tell him I love him, he hates my guts, and he's leaving. I thought he was already gone, but nope here he is about to go home, probably to his waiting lady.'_

Alfred felt the urge to cry as he thought this, his grip tightened on the luggage bag as tried to fight it.

' _Couldn't I just tell him so it won't bother me anymore, and he can just reject me right off. No harm done right? I hurt him anyways during that fight, he might as well break me.'_

"God what am I saying," Alfred questioned himself aloud.

He sniffled a little and zipped up the bag and dragged it off the bed. The ragging storm outside seemed to bring the feeling of depression on him harder.

' _This is it. I'll never tell him, he'll leave and find someone who can give him everything, and I'll be here doing my usual stuff like nothing happened.'_

Alfred felt sick to his stomach as he thought this. He felt like he could just cry till he threw up, which wouldn't have been the first time. His chest ached and all he wanted to do was not feel so pathetic anymore. He was just so tired of feeling the way he did and would give anything now to confess and apologize to the Russian, but he felt it wouldn't happen. Ivan had to leave, he had to live a life with someone that wasn't him.

"Damn it Alfred pull yourself together. The quicker you give Ivan the bag the quicker you can get this over with."

Alfred took a deep breath to calm down, and started to trudge down the hall and stairs with Ivan's bag. The lights flickered as he made his descent to the front room.

* * *

**Translations:**

Privet –Hello

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Things are gonna get interesting ;3 Prt 3 holds the defining moments for these two!*STILL HAVE MORE TO WRITE!*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	14. Forgive or Forget Prt. 3

**Forget or Forgive**

**Prt. 3**

The storm outside was still raging, the harsh wind and rain pounded on the blue farm house making its power flicker and cut out and on every now and then. But on the inside the storm going on between the two men was finally coming to an end.

Ivan watched Alfred bring him his bag and hold it with both his hands while having his head lowered. The Russian realized that the farmer was still wearing his shirt, but decided not to say anything and reached for the bag as he gave thanks.

"Thank you Fredka."

Once this was said Ivan stopped what he was doing, and Alfred felt his heart race. Ivan had tried to not say that name the whole time, but it had finally slipped out.

' _He said my nickname!'_

Alfred tightened his grip on the bag handle and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Alfred opened his mouth to take in a shaky breath and then without thinking said:

"D-Do you have to go?"

Ivan was taken aback by this questions. Not only did the question itself surprise him, but the shaky voice Alfred used caught him off guard. He wanted to reach out at that moment just to lift the other's face to see if he was crying, but restrained himself.

"Yes, I do," he said in a soft voice. His cold tone no longer upheld.

Alfred flinched inwardly at hearing it and sighed.

' _Why did I have to ask such a stupid question?!'_

"A-ah, well have a nice trip, I guess, and I hope you have a nice life with a woman in your country."

Alfred inwardly cringed as he said this.

' _For the love god why did I say that?! Fuck, just give him the bag!'_

Alfred held up the bag instantly feeling more embarrassed than he ever could, and that was saying something compared to the embarrassment he got from his doctor. Alfred felt like he was going to pass out from all the awkwardness and now it was worse since Ivan wasn't saying anything. His face felt hot and his eyes were stinging more.

' _Can I even chance a look at him?'_

Alfred debated this for a while then slowly lifted his head to see Ivan staring at him owlishly. A cracked smile spread across Alfred's face as he tried to play off the awkward situation, but Ivan's eyes just seemed to get bigger.

"I, I did mean what I said in that fight you know, and I did appreciate everything you've done for me. So it's been cool and all, but you better go—"

"You're crying."

Alfred gave a confused look to the man in front of him. Ivan reached out to him and ran his thumb over a trail of tears and showed it to Alfred. The honey blonde didn't even realize he was crying, he thought he had held it back.

"U-Uh, I just got allergies that's all. I'm okay."

Ivan didn't buy it for a second. He took hold of his bag and set it down and reached out to Alfred to pull him into a hug. Alfred shivered as his hot wet face was pressed against Ivan's cold wet body. He could feel the cold wetness seep into his clothes; his hot and tired body becoming cold and damp. It felt like relief.

"How can you say all of that with a forced smile on your face? How can you try to play things off while crying like that?"

"Ivan, stop," said Alfred as Ivan tightened his hold on him.

The honey blonde tried to back out, but Ivan wouldn't let him.

"Stop please, you hate me remember! I meant everything I said in that fight and now! Just stop!"

Alfred tries to back out again, but Ivan tightened his hug more as he kept his silence. The young farmer realized he wasn't going to be let go and just buried his face in Ivan's wet chest. His hot tears coming out heavily as he clutched the ash blonde's soaked suit and pressed his body into him.

"Stop it," he said between sobs, "You need a woman Ivan; she can give you everything! I can't! I told you I'll just hold you back! It's not fair! I love you damn it! I fucking, I fucking love you and I can't be with you so just let me go already!"

Ivan was stunned by what Alfred just confessed to. His violet eyes were wide and his heart raced in his chest.

"No Alfred. Listen to me. I can have anything I want with whoever I want, and I want you. It doesn't matter if I have a woman or a man. If I want a family with a man then I will have one. If I want to have a normal life and be married, then I can have that too with a man. Well, maybe not in my country, but that can be arranged, da?"

Alfred was speechless and stiff in Ivan's hold. He was surprised with what the other had said and surprised with himself for even confessing.

"Ivan—"

"Ah, I'm not done. Fredka, nothing can hold me back. The only thing that could possible set me back is getting my heart broken by the one I love."

Alfred was wide eyed as he heard this, his heart was racing to the point it felt like it'd jump out of his chest.

"During our fight, you didn't understand it, but I said I love you. I love you Alfred. Now you can talk," he said finishing his sentence with a soft chuckle.

"Ivan…You, you love me?"

"Da, I love you."

Alfred felt his eyes fill up with more tears and wrapped his arms around the taller man's torso as he cried harder.

"I, I love you Vanya!"

"I love you too Fredka," said Ivan with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry for the fight! It was all my fault," Alfred stated between sobs.

"It's okay. I am sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you to begin with."

Ivan held onto Alfred as he cried into him and kissed the top of his head as he rubbed his back gently. As they stood in the front room together a ringing began to sound. Alfred began to calm down and pulled back.

"It's your phone."

Ivan sighed and pulled it out to see the name on it.

"Uh, this will only take a moment."

Alfred gave a nod and watched as Ivan picked up the call.

"Yes Toris?"

Ivan gave a sigh as his secretary was frantically asking him where he was and why he wasn't on the plane.

"My plane is delayed because of a tornado so I won't be coming home anytime soon."

This was met with more frantic questions.

"Toris, Trois! Something has come up! I promise to be on the next plane! Da, da… Bye Toris."

Ivan sighed and looked at Alfred who was genuinely smiling at him.

"Something came up," the farmer asked as the Russian closed the gap between them.

"Da, something very important moya lyubov'."

Ivan held Alfred close to his body and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Ivan placed his hands on the small of Alfred's back and Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. The kiss was long and innocent, but soon Ivan slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth deepening the kiss and taking away its innocents. Alfred moaned and did the same, their tongues moved around each other and caressed each other. They kept this up until they had to break apart for desperately needed air. A thin bridge of saliva was between them, but broke as Alfred buried his face in Ivan's chest.

Soon a large blush spread across the farmer's face as he felt something poke his lower half.

' _Oh my god… Is, is that what I think it is?!'_

"I-Ivan?"

The ash blonde businessman smiled and chuckled softly for he knew what Alfred had realized.

"I think we should go to the bedroom, da?"

Ivan pulled Alfred back to see his big ocean blue and red eyes look at him owlishly as he gave a nod of agreement.

* * *

**Translations: **

moya lyubov'. –my love

***Still more to come! I believe everyone's been waiting for the next chapter ;3*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcome!***

 


	15. Forgiven

 

**Forgiven**

' _Oh my god… Am I even ready for this? I mean shit, I always wanted this, but now that I'm actually able to it's kinda freaking me out…. I mean Russian's are said to be huge, but just how huge though… Oh god am I ready?!'_

This frantic thinking was done by Alfred as the two went up to the farmer's bedroom. Once inside Ivan closed the door and brought Alfred to his body. He kissed the farmer heatedly as he moved forward, making Alfred walk backwards towards the bed. Alfred moaned into the kiss and could feel his lungs start to burn from lack of air as Ivan kissed him so intensely. He felt light headed, but finally got air as he fell backwards onto the bed. His legs were knocked out as they hit the side of the bed and he gasped in surprise and for air.

Ivan panted heavily as he looked at Alfred on the bed. He loomed over him as Alfred took in air.

"I'm sorry, I cannot restrain myself anymore."

Alfred smiled and reached up to wrap his arms around Ivan's neck. He pulled him down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips then a light kiss on his big nose.

"It's okay. Just don't rip me in half," he said with a chuckle.

The ash blonde smiled and leaned down to kiss Alfred. He placed his hands on his hips then slipped them to his thighs. He hooked his hands on his thighs and lifted Alfred's lower half into his, pressing his crotch into Alfred's. The honey blonde arched his back to help and moaned as he felt the Russian's clothed erection against his own.

' _Oh God! He's huge! And wet…'_

Alfred had forgotten that Ivan was soaked from being outside. He himself was damp from being held by him.

"I-Ivan, take off your clothes," groaned out Alfred as Ivan pushed against him more.

Ivan leaned down and kissed Alfred as he lowered the others legs. When he pulled back he gave a nod.

"Okay, but you'll have to take them off."

Ivan said this with a smirk on his lips and Alfred smiled.

"Alright."

Ivan straightened up, standing between Alfred's legs that hung over the side of bed. Alfred sat up on the bed, and he sat eye level with Ivan's abdomen. He reached up and undid the two buttons on Ivan's suit jacket and slipped off the wet garment. He then hooked his finger in the bright blue tie and slipped down the knot 'till it came apart. He tugged on the wider end of the tie and slipped it off. Alfred bit his bottom lip and reached up to start undoing the buttons on Ivan's white shirt. Alfred had never seen the man naked, nor shirtless, but the way his white shirt clung to his body already made his heart race more. The soaked shirt was practically invisible and showed Ivan's toned torso and perked nipples.

' _Oh god.'_

Alfred slowly undid the buttons and opened up the shirt. Ivan smiled as he watched Alfred's face light up as he opened up his shirt and tugged it off. Ivan's toned upper body was smooth, defined, and pale. Alfred drooled inwardly at the image of Ivan being tan and working out in the fields without a shirt on.

' _Damn…'_

"Fredka."

Alfred snapped out of his imagination and blushed.

"Ah, s-sorry. Uh, do you want your scarf off? It's pretty soaked."

Ivan gave a slow nod.

"Da, you can take it off, but be careful with it," Ivan instructed as Alfred began to unravel it.

Soon the wet scarf was off, revealing Ivan's smooth pale neck, and Alfred draped the garment over the footboard to dry. Alfred gave him a smile and moved back to continue undressing his lover. Ivan watched Alfred reach out and begin to undo his belt. He pulled the belt off of him and tossed it, then undid the button and slowly undid the zipper. The farmer swallowed thickly as he began to pull the Russian businessman's pants down. His eyes widened as he got them down to his mid-thigh and saw the large arousal poking through his black boxerbriefs.

"Dude…"

Ivan had a slight pink come to his face as Alfred said this. His violet eyes watched the American raise a hand to hook them on his boxers. He pulled on the rain soaked garment and flinched a little as Ivan's cock sprang up, nearly hitting him in the face.

' _Oh. My. God. Russian's are huge! I'm pretty big myself, but this is insane!'_

Alfred nervously reached out and grabbed the large manhood that had trimmed pubic hair around its base. Ivan sighed and bit his lip at the touch then he looked at the American and realized the nervous look.

"You, don't have to do anything."

The honey blonde looked up at Ivan then back at the massive length in his hand.

"It's okay. I want to. It's been awhile so I might not be at my best," he said blushing deeply.

Ivan gave a nod and watched with interest as Alfred gave an experimental stroke. He got a groan in response and began to move his hand a little more. Ivan groaned a little louder and Alfred looked up to see his face.

' _Okay, you got this. Sure it's bigger than normal, but it's all good.'_

Alfred leaned forward and stuck his tongue out; he flicked the tip of Ivan's manhood with it then circled it around the head. He moved his tongue to go lower, running it down to the base then working back up. Ivan grunted at feeling Alfred's hot wet tongue run along his cold cock. Soon he gasped and his breath hitched in his throat as the farmer took him into his mouth. The coldness of his body and the warmth of Alfred's mouth mixed in a way that made Ivan's legs want to buckle.

' _He taste like salt, and alcohol. And his cold. He's pretty big for a guy who's cold!'_

Alfred wondered how much bigger Ivan would get once he got warmed up as he began to fully taste and suck on him. He enjoyed the others taste and sucked harder. Breathing in and out of his nose and taking as much as he could into his mouth, but he couldn't get it all. What he couldn't reach he took care of with his hands. Caressing what was left and licking the underside of Ivan's cock while sucking.

Ivan hunched over Alfred a little trying to keep his balance as the honey blonde worked on him. He put his right hand in the other's hair and entangled his fingers with the soft locks. He bit his lip and moaned as Alfred bobbed his head faster.

"Oooo, F-Fredka, ah!"

Alfred kept up his pace as he heard the other say his name. He inwardly smiled and adjusted his head a little to attempt to deepthroat the older man. Ivan hissed in pleasure as he felt his cock start to hit the back of Alfred's throat, and at feeling the honey blonde use his teeth to lightly graze over his cock.

"Yebat'... Mmmm Alfred," he said breathlessly.

The American moved faster and moved a hand down to Ivan's balls. He massaged the area gently and began to roll them in his hand once he started to warm up. Ivan tightened his grip in Alfred's hair as he continued to pleasure him. Alfred winced slightly at feeling his hair pulled, but moaned as he felt that his ahoge was in Ivan's grip as well. He moaned loudly as he felt Ivan pull on it more from feeling him moan around his cock. Alfred shivered and moved faster; he could already taste Ivan's pre-cum oozing out.

"A-Alfred! S-Stop!"

The honey blonde ignored the Russian and kept going. Ivan pulled harder and Alfred moaned louder, his ahoge was an erogenous zone for him and Ivan didn't know it. Alfred couldn't take it, he popped off Ivan's cock with a wet sound, a trail of saliva between it and him. The farmer shivered and moaned and tightened his grip on the cock, as Ivan pulled on his hair, but soon it was stopped as Ivan groaned loudly and came in Alfred's face. He had tried to hold it back, but just couldn't. His white cum had squirt out onto Alfred's face, covering his glasses, mouth, and a little of his hair.

"Alfred…"

Ivan looked down and could already feel his cock stiffen at seeing the blonde covered in his seed. His orgasmic haze soon cleared and he realized what he had done.

"Ah! Alfred, I'm sorry! I did not mean to do that!"

The Russian looked around the room and picked up his white shirt. He used it to clean off Alfred's face and glasses as he best he could. Alfred just smiled dazedly at him as he did this.

"It's okay. I wanted it, well in my mouth, but you kept messing with me and I couldn't stay on."

Ivan gave a confused look; Alfred just pointed to his rouge hair.

"This stubborn curl is my erogenous zone."

The ash blonde's violet eyes widened in surprise. He reached out and stroked the curl experimentally. Sure enough Alfred moaned and blushed a darker shade of red.

"Oh, I did not know."

Alfred gave a goofy smile and took off his glasses, and set them on his nightstand.

"Well, now you do. And it looks like you're hard again. That was fast."

"Da," he said with a chuckle. He then noticed that Alfred was actually looking past him. "You can't see really without those."

"Nope. So if you want me to see you you're gonna have to get pretty close."

The businessman smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lover. The sound of the storm pounding on Alfred's bedroom windows was the only thing to be heard. Soon a soft gasp broke through the storm driven silence as the kiss ended.

"Is this close enough," Ivan asked teasingly.

Alfred just gave a nod and leaned forward to kiss Ivan again.

"Well, now that I know about your curl, I think it is my turn to make you cum," said Ivan in a husky voice, his accent coming through thickly.

Alfred shivered and watched Ivan remove his shoes, pants, and underwear. The buff Russian stood before Alfred completely naked and the farmer felt like he was in a dream. Ivan was toned and had a strong build, he was completely hairless except for the trimmed pubis around his cock, and he was just so, damn, perfect.

' _Oh god I can't believe this is happening!'_

Alfred felt his heart pounding against his chest and moved back onto the bed. He backed up to the headboard and watched Ivan climb onto the bed as a crack and flash of lightning appeared. Making Ivan seem almost like a predator coming towards him in a horror movie.

"We must get rid of your clothes first."

Alfred blushed and smiled as Ivan moved his hands under and up his damp shirt. He removed his shirt from Alfred and tossed it aside, then slipped his fingers under Alfred's pajama pants and slipped them off. He smiled as he looked at Alfred' body, his toned and tanned body was perfect. He leaned forward and kissed Alfred's abdomen, then kissed downward to the gray and green striped boxers the other wore. Alfred's own erection was standing proudly, poking through the material. Ivan smiled and slipped them off.

The young farmer blushed as his cock sprang up and Ivan looked at it a little surprised. Alfred was a good size probably a bit bigger than the average American, but he was completely hairless. Alfred blushed even more as he realized that Ivan was just staring at it. He was about to say something along the lines of don't judge me, but Ivan gripped his manhood. He pushed his thumb to the tip of it, moving it in a circular motion around the head. Alfred moaned softly and bit his lip as Ivan did this then moved his hand to stroke the cock fully. The honey blonde moaned louder as his lover began to stroke him more and faster.

Ivan licked his lips and moved his head down, taking Alfred's manhood into his mouth. Alfred shivered and bit his lip harder as Ivan sucked on him. The Russian could take all of Alfred into his mouth, and bobbed his head faster. Sucking harder and harder, while using his tongue to run along his manhood with each movement. The Russian had found that Alfred had an interesting taste. It was salty yet sweet, odd taste but he did not complain.

"Ah, Fuck! Ivan!"

Alfred moved his hands to bury them in Ivan's ash blond hair, clutching the soft tresses as he was sucked on. It had been too long since Alfred felt this good, and he was going to enjoy this moment as much as possible.

"Oh, ssshhiiittt! Ah!"

Alfred groaned and rocked his hips as Ivan began to deepthroat him. Ivan bobbed his head faster and sucked harder as he enjoyed hearing Alfred's pleasured moans. He then reached up a hand to gently take Alfred's balls and roll them in his hands. Alfred arched his back and groaned as he felt his lower half being pleasured.

"I-Ivan! I, I'm gonna cum!"

The Russian inwardly smiled and began to hum as he sucked faster. Bobbing his head more, deep throating Alfred more and enjoying his taste. He could feel the other start to tense as he moved his head; Alfred's orgasm was not too far away. Alfred moaned and bit his lip as he was brought closer to climaxing, he couldn't take it.

"Ah, Ivan," he exclaimed a little breathless.

Alfred growled lowly as he finally came. His hot cum flowed into Ivan's mouth, and he swallowed it all. He sucked on Alfred until he was spent then popped off and began stroking him.

"You have a lovely voice Fredka," said Ivan teasingly in a heavily accented voice.

Alfred blushed and shivered at hearing it; his cock twitch and began to stiffen on its own. Ivan eyed it with interest then to Alfred. He smirked and laid on top of the honey blonde, putting his lips to his ear.

"Fredka, could I be wrong, but do you like the sound of my voice," Ivan asked using his heavy accent.

Alfred shivered and Ivan smirked. He kissed Alfred's ear then ran his tongue along the shell of it and bit the lobe. The younger man gasped and could feel his fully erected length rubbing against Ivan's.

"I-Ivan…"

The Russian smiled and raised his head; he looked at Alfred then lowered his head to kiss him. They kissed deeply, Alfred wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck, and Ivan wrapping his arms around Alfred's body. Ivan soon moved his hand to run down the farmer's leg to his thigh, and ground his cock into Alfred. They soon pulled apart and Ivan kissed Alfred's cheek and whispered:

"YA lyublyu tebya."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

Alfred smiled and hugged Ivan.

"I love you too."

Ivan smiled, but it soon faded as a thought popped into his head and he looked at the American.

"Fredka, um, do you have lube or condoms?"

Alfred laid under Ivan as he thought about this and face palmed while blushing.

"I, I think I have lube, but no condoms…"

"Ah…"

Ivan furrowed his brow in thought.

"I don't care if you cum in me. That's totally fine, unless it's something you don't like, but…"

Alfred trailed off as he turned to his side, twisting his body to reach over to his nightstand. Ivan got off of him to let him get to his nightstand easier and watched him rummage around in it, all the while eyeing his backside. His strong back and firm ass was amazing, and it was also tan which brought up the question.

' _Is he naturally tan, or does he lay out in the yard naked?'_

But besides that you wouldn't have known that the farmer was ever hit by a car. All his scrapes, cuts, and bruises had healed and he was back to his normal self. Except for the little scar on his forehead.

"Stop staring at my ass."

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts and trance to see Alfred looking back at him. The Russian had a faint pink come to his face as Alfred rolled back over and sat up. He held out a red bottle with a label that read "Self-Warming Lube; Cherry Scented." Ivan arched an eyebrow and Alfred just pouted.

"If you don't like it I guess you're gonna have to use spit!"

Ivan cringed at the idea. He was against it, but he rather use lube. More effective and there was a lot of it.

"It's fine, it's fine. No condoms?"

"No condoms, but like I said I don't care. I don't have anything and I truthfully, uh," Alfred blushed and was about to just say never mind, but Ivan gave him the look to go on. "I, actually like it with no condom, unless it's some quick thing with some random person."

Ivan gave an understandable look and chuckled a little.

"Alright, now lay down so we can move on."

As Alfred did as told a thought came to his mind.

"Wait, is this your first time?"

The ash blonde gave a surprised look as he had just gotten situated between Alfred's legs.

"I'm not a virgin Fredka, I've done it with men."

"Men? I thought you said you was in a relationship with one guy," said Alfred in a questioning tone.

"I have, but I fooled around with others, not many, but I know what I'm doing. Now spread your legs more," commanded Ivan as he squeezed some of the gel on his fingers.

Alfred gave a cross look then sighed.

' _Well I guess he's never been in a serious relationship with a guy except one. Understandable.'_

Alfred spread his legs and Ivan grabbed his legs, and pushed them back after setting down the lube.

"Tell me if I am hurting you."

"Don't worry you'll know."

Alfred gave him a goofy smile and Ivan just chuckled. He moved his fingers to Alfred's puckering hole and began to gently wiggle his finger in it. Working past the ring of muscles, and slipping in one finger. Alfred felt extremely tight around him, as if he himself was a virgin. He looked up at Alfred to see if he was alright then looked back down as he wiggled his finger around. He gently moved it around, opening Alfred up enough to slip in a second finger.

The honey blonde gave a grunt and clutched the bedding as he felt Ivan add in the second finger.

"You okay?"

Alfred gave a few quick nods as he said:

"Yeah, I'm fine, just keep going."

"Okay, you are very tight here."

At hearing this Alfred cracked smile and chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, it's a gift."

Ivan gave an amused look and kept stretching the American farmer. The harsh weather outside was the only sounds to be heard beside Alfred's moans and grunts. Ivan soon had Alfred stretched enough to slip in a third, but waited a moment to probe Alfred's entrance. He felt around, moving his fingers far into him to find the certain bundle of nerves.

"A-AAHH!"

Alfred arched his back and pushed himself down on Ivan's fingers. He really did feel like it had been too long since he had sex.

Ivan smiled at Alfred and pressed that spot again getting the same reaction. He then ground his fingers into the spot and Alfred felt like he was going to cum or pass out.

"S-Stop!"

The Russian smiled and stopped, then added in a third finger.

"God, Ivan!"

Alfred raised his head to see Ivan smiling at him.

"Y-You're evil!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Aw, fuck you! Put it in already!"

Alfred flopped his head back onto the pillows and Ivan slipped his fingers out. Alfred then went about turning over onto his stomach, but Ivan stopped him.

"What?"

"Don't turn over. I want to see your face."

Alfred blushed as Ivan said this and he gave a nod. He laid back on his back and reached up to grab two pillows and moved them under his back. Ivan grabbed the lube and poured some onto his hand. He tossed the bottle to the floor and coated his manhood thoroughly. He placed a hand on Alfred's leg and pushed it back as he aligned himself. Alfred looked at the massive cock that was lubed up and ready to enter him.

' _Oh god, relax. Relax Alfred. It's going to be okay.'_

The honey blonde took a deep breath, and Ivan looked at him to see his apprehensive face.

"It's going to be okay Fredka. I won't hurt you."

Alfred gave a nod and closed his eyes as he waited for Ivan to push in. Ivan shook his head and leaned forward to be only a few centimeters from Alfred's face.

"Fredka."

Alfred opened his eyes to see Ivan in front of him and moved forward and kissed him. Alfred lost his worry and moaned into the kiss as he fully enjoyed it. Soon a sharp gasp came from him, but Ivan kept his lips on Alfred's as he pushed his cock in. The kiss broke once Ivan was completely in, leaving Alfred breathless and feeling so full. Alfred was amazed he was able to take all of the man.

"Are you alright Fredka?"

Alfred gave a breathless "Yes." and Ivan smiled. He took hold of Alfred's legs and put them on his shoulders. He grunted as he sank in a little more and felt the lube ooze out around his thick cock.

"I'm going to move now."

"Okay."

Ivan placed his hands on either side of Alfred's body and began to move; pulling out slowly then going back in. Alfred's breath hitched at the first thrust and felt like he was melting from it. The self-warming lube, Ivan's hot manhood moving inside him, and hearing Ivan grunt as he counted to move was amazing. Alfred arched his back as Ivan's thrusts began to level into a steady pace.

"Oh, fuck," said Alfred breathlessly.

He felt his body rock under Ivan as he thrusted a little faster, trying to be gently. Alfred moved his hands to grab Ivan's arms and dug his fingers into them as he felt Ivan push in and out, but never directly hitting his sweet spot.

"A-Aahh, I-Ivan, please! More!"

Ivan smiled and lowered his head to kiss Alfred quickly, but Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck keeping him in place. Ivan moaned into the kiss and Alfred did too as Ivan began to quicken his pace. Burying his cock deep in Alfred, groaning at feeling his hot tight slick walls squeeze his manhood perfectly. Alfred felt amazing and he couldn't get enough, he had restrained himself from this for too long and now he finally had it. Alfred was his completely.

"Alfred."

Ivan pulled back from the blonde's hold and dug his fingers into the bedding as he began thrusting harder. Basically rutting into Alfred at a brutal pace that hit the farmer's sweet spot dead on with each thrust. Ivan was groaning and gasping as he did this, pushing so deeply and enjoying Alfred's body.

' _To think, I would have left this all behind. I can't leave without him.'_

Alfred laid under Ivan with tears in his eyes from the pleasure, drool ran down the side of his mouth, his back arched off the pillows under it, and he clawed at the bedding. He was moaning, gasping, and nearly screaming with each powerful thrust. No one had ever made Alfred feel so good in his life, no one ever loved him as much either, and Ivan was perfect.

"Ivan!"

Alfred's cock bounced and rubbed between their bodies as they made love. Alfred could feel the familiar heat pooling in his lower half, but he didn't want it to end. He wanted to make it last longer, as long as possible.

A loud crack of lightning and a rumble of thunder sounded as the two moaned in pleasure. The lights flickered as Alfred nearly screamed from feeling Ivan press into his sweet spot and grab his ahoge. Alfred arched his back sharply as Ivan stroked his ahoge and bucked into his sweet spot.

"OH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Ivan felt Alfred clench around his cock as he thrusted harder. He could tell the other was telling the truth, and he himself could feel his own climax approaching. He let go of the rouge hair and Alfred's legs slipped from their place on his shoulders. Ivan disregarded it and let them go. He moved his arms to wrap around Alfred's waist and he pulled the honey blonde off the bed and into his lap. Alfred was dazed and confused at first, but once he felt Ivan thrust up into him he caught on.

He folded his legs under him and bounced on his lap as Ivan thrusted upwards into him. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and clawed at his back. He was so close it was maddening.

"F-Fffuuucccckkk!"

"Alfred!"

Ivan clawed at Alfred's back as he helped the other bounce on him. He turned his head to capture Alfred's lips in a heated kiss as he felt his climax coming. The kiss was deep, and as they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths; Alfred changed his movements. He changed to from bouncing to rocking and couldn't take it anymore once Ivan rammed into his sweet spot and didn't let up.

"IVAN!"

Alfred's hot spunk released from his manhood between their bodies. As the honey blonde farmer arched his back and cried out in pleasure; Ivan released his own seed deep into Alfred.

"ALFRED!"

The two clawed at each other as they rode out their orgasms until they were both spent. Alfred fell back onto the bed and Ivan fell with him, laying on top of him as they panted heavily. The honey blonde could feel Ivan's cum fill him up and ooze out around Ivan's manhood, and Ivan could feel it too along with Alfred's cock twitching between them.

Soon Ivan slipped out and rolled off the farmer.

"That, that was the best sex I've ever had," stated Alfred breathlessly.

Ivan chuckled and reached over to pull Alfred to his body.

"YA soglasen Fredka."

"Fuck."

Alfred was amazed. His body felt fantastic as well as in pain. The claw marks stung and his hole felt weird, but god was it good. Ivan felt the same, his body feeling relaxed and heavenly while also in pain. Alfred's claw marks were everywhere on his body, but he was not complaining.

"My, veroyatno, sleduyet prinyat' dush."

Alfred looked up at Ivan confused.

"Well, I guess you got the English knocked out of you," stated Alfred with a chuckle, "Hhhmmm, I think we should take a shower. I don't know if that's what you wanted to say, but a shower seems great right now."

Ivan gave a nod and kissed Alfred lovingly on the lips.

"YA lyublyu tebya."

"Now, that I think I understand," said Alfred with a smile, "I love you, right?"

"Da, YA lyublyu tebya, Al'freda."

"I love you too Ivan."

There was a crack of lightning and a roar from the wind as the two laid in bed, nearly scaring them half to death. The lights cut out and then came back on and Alfred started to laugh.

"Oh shit, that scared me. Ah man, we better take that shower before the power goes out. Come on Vanya."

Ivan had his eyes closed as he groaned and made no effort to move.

"Huh, well I guess somebody doesn't want to have any shower sex," stated Alfred as he got out of Ivan's hold and out of the bed.

The Russian cracked open an eye and looked at Alfred walk away with bright white cum running down his tan legs. Ivan heaved a sigh and got up.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Translations:**

Yebat' –Fuck

YA lyublyu tebya. –I love you.

YA soglasen –I agree

My, veroyatno, sleduyet prinyat' dush. –We should probably take a shower.

Da, YA lyublyu tebya, Al'freda. –Yes, I love you, Alfred.

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Once again things are lining up for the boys, but will it stay like this? Don't they have one more hurdle to deal with? The next chapter will surely tell or will it?* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	16. Going the Distance

 

 

 

 

 

 

* **Once again I must apologize if my farming knowledge is incorrect!* ALSO sentences in italics are things spoken through electronics! Like reading a clock, text, or speaking through a computer! X3  
**

* * *

**Going the Distance**

 

 

_***Beep, beep, beep, be—*** _

The death of an alarm clock was always nice, but the call of the rooster could be heard distantly.

The young farmer groaned and lifted his messy honey blonde head. He gave a loud yawn and sat up in bed still wanting to sleep a little more. Even though for the past week that's all he did besides a little work. He looked to the other side of his bed, finding no one there, then looked to his alarm clock.

" _6:02AM"_

Alfred gave another yawn then jumped a little, for he was startled by a ring tone. He clutched his nightshirt as he calmed down, and looked over to see his phone rattling against his glasses as it rang. He reached over to pick up his glasses and phone from the nightstand quickly. He slipped on his glasses and unlocked his phone to see he had received a text message.

" _Good morning Fredka. I trust you are awake."_

Alfred had a smile come across his face and he began to reply.

" _Good—"_

The farmer paused for a moment as he thought about this.

' _Is it good afternoon for him, or morning?'_

He held up his hand to count out the hours.

' _He said it was an eight hour difference between Indiana and Moscow so…' he trailed off as he counted. 'So like it's 2pm…ish.'_

Alfred counted again then gave a nod when he was certain and picked up his phone.

" _Good afternoon Vanya! I just woke and almost had a heart attack thanks to you!"_

The American hit send and hopped out of bed. He stretched for a moment then heard his phone going off again.

" _Ah, I see you've figured out the time here, and it's not my fault."_

Alfred's smile widened more and he was about to reply when a second text came in.

" _I am sorry Fredka, but I have to go to a meeting. I shall text you soon. I love you."_

Alfred's smile lessened a little and he gave a sigh.

" _Alright. I was about to take a shower anyways. I love you too. Ttyl."_

The young farmer sighed and headed for the bathroom with his phone in hand. Just as he closed the door it rang.

" _That sounds like an invitation."_

Alfred blushed a little and laughed as he replied quickly. He leaned over his counter as he did so.

" _Maybe it is, but you're in Russia going to a meeting! So stop texting and focus!"_

The blue eyed farmer sighed and set his phone down on the counter only to pick it back up and read Ivan's reply.

" _Okay, but save that shower when I get a chance to visit!"  
_

" _Okay! Lol good luck in your meeting! Bye!"_

Alfred set his phone down thinking Ivan wouldn't reply, but was proven wrong.

" _I'm already in the meeting! Text you later!"_

Alfred laughed and shook his head. He ran his hand through his hair and rested his head on it as he read the text again.

"I'm not even going to reply," he said with a chuckle, and it grew into a laugh as his phone went off.

"Geeze what now?"

He opened up the message to see what the Russian had sent.

" _I love you! Have a great day!"_

Alfred gave a soft smile and replied.

" _I love you too idiot now focus on work! Don't you reply either!"_

With that Alfred set his phone down, and looked into the mirror. He was meet with a smiling honey blonde with soft clear blue eyes. He looked better than what he did a week ago. His eyes were clear, no longer red and puffy, his tired and beaten down look was nowhere to be seen. He felt a lot better than what he had too, and that was thanks to Ivan.

After their confession and a wild night everything seemed to get a whole lot better. The power had cut out during that storm, but Alfred didn't mind it as much, because Ivan was there to help him. The day after that storm the two spent time cleaning up the mess from the storm and taking care of the farm. Checking the animals and making repairs to the barn and fence. After that the next few days were just peaceful. The sun was out, summer was ending so it wasn't as hot, and Alfred got to rest while Ivan took care of things, but Alfred did help out a little. They ate together, and spent every chance they had to work in a little sex during their time together. But of course their time had to end, and Ivan needed to get home.

So after a week of relaxing, working, and pleasuring. Alfred had to see Ivan off, but before he went they decided to work out a long distance relationship. They agreed to text or call as often as they could, and Skype when Ivan was off of work and Alfred wasn't too busy. Skype was nothing new to Alfred, he just never used it. So Ivan had to help him set it up and practically forced the man to let him pay for it.

All in all, they planned to make it work no matter what. Ivan promised to visit as soon as he could, and they both promised not to cheat on the other. Neither planned on doing such a thing, but having it promised seemed to be a comfort.

"This is going to work. There nothing to worry over," said Alfred to himself.

He ran his hand over his face and looked at his phone on the sink. He smiled and pushed off the counter to turn on the shower. He stripped down and stepped in. The honey blonde stood under the shower head, letting the hot water rushed over his body.

"Nothing to worry about. Long distance can work between us. This is the first day for doing this though…"

Alfred bit his lip and leaned forward to rest his head on the shower wall. The water hitting and flowing off his neck and back, which made his worried mind bring up a memory. His mind recalling one of the very interesting showers he had with Ivan before he left the country. How Ivan had him against the hot tile wall and just ripped into him. The memory was so clear it was as if the farmer could feel Ivan on him. He bit his lip harder as he groaned at the memory.

' _Fuck, I hope I can see him soon.'_

The tan farmer reached down to his already stiffening manhood. He gripped it tightly and began to stroke himself, pressing his thumb to the tip and rubbing it teasingly.

"A-Ah! Fuck!"

Alfred moaned as he stroked himself faster. He reached up and took hold of his rouge curl. He wrapped the wet curl around his finger and pulled on it gently. He moaned more and felt like his legs were going to give out.

"I-Ivan! Sh-Shit, I need more!"

Alfred groaned and let go of his curl and cock, and backed up into the other shower wall. He shivered as his hot back leaned against the cooler tile, and slide down it to rest in the tub. He reached back up to his curl and spread his legs, draping one over the edge of the tub, and moved his hand to his entrance. Alfred pressed a finger to his puckering hole and began working it in.

The honey blonde farmer arched his back off the tub back as he probed himself and teased his curl.

"I-Ivan!"

Alfred increased his movements as he recalled Ivan's touch. The way he touched his body, teased him, and thrusted deep into him. Alfred shivered and moaned loudly as he remembered this, and pushed his fingers in deeper. He ground his fingers into his sweet spot making him cry out more.

"O-Oh, fffuuuccckkk!"

Alfred yanked on his curl and stroked it in as he hit his sweet spot. The intense pleasure he got was too much for him. He repeated his actions a few more times before finally climaxing. His hot spunk shot out onto his chest and abdomen as he arched his back and cried out in pleasure.

"IVAN!"

The young farmer slumped back against the tub panting heavily. His body twitched for a moment as he laid there catching his breath.

"I hope to God he visits soon."

**.*.*.**

"Astro, time to come in!"

The honey blonde called this out as he himself was going inside his home. The large dog barked and ran up onto the back porch, and trotted into the kitchen after his owner.

Alfred took off his work boots and set them by the door and rubbed his hands on his blue jeans. He walked over to his fridge to get a drink, and as he cracked open his can of Coke he noticed the time on the stove clock.

" _12:23PM."_

"Oh shit! I'm late!"

Alfred ran into his living room to find his laptop, but it wasn't on the coffee table like he thought. He then ran upstairs and Astro ran with him thinking it was a game. The farmer busted into his office and lo' and behold his laptop was on his writing desk. He slammed down his Coke can, getting the brown carbonated liquid onto the wood, and flipped open his computer. Astro sat down by his side waiting for something to happen, but nothing did and he laid down.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

Alfred felt like he was going to die as his computer booted up, and he typed in his password quickly.

Once everything was loaded he clicked on the white and blue S icon and logged in. He found his contacts and saw what he was looking for. He clicked on the name Ivan Braginsky after seeing it was available and requested a video chat.

As the video screen loaded Alfred wiped off his webcam lens and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Okay, he shouldn't be too pissed. I'm only a little late."

" _You're late Fredka."_

Alfred's resolve cracked and crumbled upon hearing Ivan's voice.

"U-Uh, heh sorry. I was still out working on shipping out some of my stuff. The driver likes to talk a lot, ya know. Plus it's gonna be harvest season soon."

Alfred gave a shy look as he looked at Ivan on his computer. The Russian was in a red long sleeve shirt and his cream colored scarf was snug around his neck. He sat in a room that was lit by lamps and Alfred guessed it was his office by what he could see. He could see a bookcase and a filing cabinet, and hear a soft whirr of a computer. Ivan himself had a stern look on his face, but it melted as a smile came to it.

" _It's alright. Truthfully I just got off work a while ago. I texted you, but you did not answer, but it is okay. It is nice to see you again."_

Ivan had a soft smile on his face as he saw that Alfred looked sweaty, dirty, and shirtless.

"Oh, so it must be night then? And it's nice to see you too!"

" _Da, it's 8:30pm."_

"It's 12:30 here! Wow that is a big gap…"

Ivan gave a nod and smiled as an idea came to his mind.

" _Well, I haven't eaten dinner yet. It's probably done by now. Have you eaten lunch?"_

"Nope," said Alfred as he shook his head, "I just grabbed a Coke, saw the time, and ran up here. Why you ask?"

" _Go make yourself something and we can eat together."_

Alfred beamed a smile and nodded his head.

"Awesome! I don't know what to make, but I'll think of something quick! I'll be back!"

" _Okay, I shall go and see about my food as well."_

The two got up from their office chairs and left their offices to procurer food. By the time Alfred came back Ivan was already set up.

"Sorry, I just couldn't decide. Plus I had to change."

Ivan laughed a little as the farmer, now wearing clean jeans and rock band tee, set down his plate and a glass with a brown bubbling liquid in it.

" _So what are you having for lunch Fredka?"_

The farmer picked up what was on his plate and held it up.

"The all mighty club sandwich! With a pickle and chips and I also have another Coke. I put it in a glass to try and class up my lunch," Alfred finished with a chuckle. "What are you having for dinner?"

Ivan picked up his fork and held up what was in the bowl he had.

" _I have beef stroganoff. It's nothing fancy, plus it's leftovers from yesterday. When I got home my sister Katyusha made it for me, while crying."_

The Russian sighed and Alfred laughed.

" _I also have vodka in a glass to class up my meal,"_ finished Ivan laughed softly.

"Well for leftovers it look pretty damn good!"

The two shared another laugh and began to eat and chat. Even after their meals were finished they continued to talk about how things were going. Soon Alfred realized the time, and had to go back to doing chores and work.

"Ugh, I gotta go. I have to go let Astro out and check on the animals."

" _It's okay, I know,"_ said Ivan smiling.

"Well I guess good night right? It's probably really late over there."

Ivan shrugged his shoulders and looked to his side to look at the grandfather clock in the room.

" _It's only 10pm, but it is okay. I still have work to do."_

Alfred's jaw dropped and he stared at Ivan.

"Dude! You should have told me you had work! I would have gotten off sooner!"

The ash blonde just laughed and sighed.

" _It's fine. I have to stay up all night anyways to get everything done and organized. Besides why would I want to cut my time with you short?"_

Alfred blushed at hearing this.

"Alright, if that's the case."

" _Fredka, text me when you get a chance, and before you go to bed Skype me okay."_

The honey blonde stared at the Russian owlishly.

"Ivan, that's like morning for you isn't it?!"

" _Da, but I said I have to be up all night."_

Alfred gave a defeated sigh and a sheepish grin to his violet eyed lover.

"Alright. See you later then. Good-bye Vanya."

" _Good-bye Fredka."_

With that the farmer ended the chat and went about finishing his work and chores for the day. Ivan on the other hand turned to look at his stationary computer and went about doing as much work as possible before chatting with Alfred again.

Throughout the day the Russian CEO and the American farmer exchanged text messages as they worked. Each text either made the other laugh, or miss the other more than before. And by 8:30pm Alfred was clean and dressed for bed. He sat on his bed cross-legged with Astro by his side and his laptop in front of him. Ivan came on the screen and Alfred waved hello as Ivan turned from his other computer to his laptop.

" _Privet Fredka. I see you are dressed for bed."_

Alfred smiled and raised his hands to show off his nightwear. He had on a red shirt that had the Coca-Cola logo on it and plaid pajama pants. Ivan gave a laugh and Alfred watched him yawn afterwards, which oddly enough made himself yawn. The two chuckled at this and smiled at each other.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep now? I mean you should focus on your work, but shouldn't at least take a nap."

" _Nyet. It's four in the morning so no need to sleep, plus I have coffee."_

Ivan held up his blue mug that had sunflowers wrapped around its base, and took a sip.

"Alright, but if I start to fall asleep wake me okay?"

" _Mmm, nope."_

"What? Why not," Alfred questioned surprised.

Ivan looked away from his other monitor and looked at Alfred's questioning face.

"Because, you need to sleep in order to wake up at six and take care of your farm."

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted.

" _Whatever! You need to get sleep too! You run a bigass company after all!"_

The violet eyed Russian laughed a little.

" _It's fine, but I promise to go to bed tonight."_

"Good! So, what you working on exactly?"

Alfred listened to Ivan's response about needing to make charts and approve papers, but soon he felt stiff. He grabbed his laptop and pushed it up against the footboard as he maneuvered himself to lay on his stomach.

"—I have to organize these files as well and— What are you doing?"

Ivan looked at his laptop to see Alfred's screen moving around wildly, and a few ruffling sounds. Once it was settled again Alfred's face was back in view and glowed blue from the computer screen.

"Sorry. I was listening, but I had to change the way I was sitting. My back was starting to hurt."

Alfred gave a smile as he said this. He was now more relaxed laying on his stomach and had Astro curled up beside him.

"So, you have to file that stuff?"

" _Da,"_ said Ivan with a soft smile on his face, _"I am almost down with work."_

"That's good, maybe you'll get some sleep after all."

Ivan smiled more and Alfred looked over to Astro at his side. The large dog stared back at Alfred then to the bright screen in the dark bedroom. The young farmer turned his laptop to the English Shepherd and waited for Ivan to notice.

" _Well, hello Astro. How are you today? I trust you've been a good boy, da?"_

The black, white, and tan dog stared at the Russian on the screen then looked up to Alfred.

"Say hi Astro."

Alfred took one of Astro's paws and waved it. Ivan smiled at the gesture and waved back.

"Ugh, you're no fun. You must be tired."

The dog gave a wide yawn then licked his nose.

"Yup, tired."

Astro laid his head on the laptop keyboard then moved his head back to see the screen and licked it.

"Aw what?! Come on dog!"

Alfred pouted as he wiped off the screen with his comforter as best he could. Ivan laughed and watched the dog get up and jump off the bed. Astro trotted out of the room to go to his own.

"That dog is something else," said Alfred with a sigh.

" _Da, but without that dog I wouldn't have met you."_

Alfred blushed and nodded in agreement. The memory of that car accident still seemed so clear even though it happened back in May and now it was late August.

"Yeah, still wish I didn't have to get hit by a car though..."

Ivan smiled and watched Alfred touch his right arm.

" _I love you Fredka."_

Alfred smiled and rested his head on his arms.

"I love you too Vanya…"

A peaceful silence fell on them, only a soft clicking could be heard as Ivan typed away at his other computer.

"Hey."

" _Yes,"_ Ivan asked as he looked to his laptop to see Alfred looking sleepy.

"Call me that other nickname. The one you said in your language."

The businessman thought for a moment then smiled.

" _Podsolnechnik."_

"Can you say it slower?"

" _Da, pod, sol, nech, nik."_

"Podsol, ne— what," the farmer asked with confusion.

" _You had it at first. Podsol, nech, nik."_

"Podsol, nech, nik," Alfred began to repeat the word and Ivan cut in to help him say it again. "Podsolnechnik? Podsolnechnik!"

" _Da, congrats! You said sunflower in Russian,"_ said Ivan with a clap.

Alfred laughed a little and sighed.

"Podsolnechnik…" the honey blonde said in a drowsy tone.

His eyes felt heavy and he wanted to close them, but fought against it.

"Ivan? How do you say I love you?"

The Russian smiled at the question and knew Alfred was trying to fight off sleep. It was getting close to midnight for the blonde, and getting close to eight in the morning for Ivan.

" _YA lyublyu tebya. YA, lyublyu, tebya. Fredka, you should go to bed now. You look like you are going to fall asleep."_

"Nyet! That's no right?"

" _Da, it is,"_ said the Russian chuckling lightly.

"Okay. Nyet, I must get this down," stated Alfred sternly as his eyes started to close.

They stayed shut for a minute or two, before they shot open in protest. Ivan gave a sigh and shook his head.

" _Alright. YA, lyublyu, tebya."  
_

"YA, lyub…YA lyub—" Ivan cut in and started to say it with Alfred. Soon the farmer got the hang of it and said it on his own. "YA, lyublyu tebya… YA lyublyu tebya?"

" _Da, you got it. Now go to bed it must be midnight by now for you."_

Alfred gave a hum for his eyes were shut again, but he snapped them open and looked at his alarm clock.

"12:05AM."

_"See."_

"Whatever, I'm fine. What time is it for you?"

" _8:05AM,"_ said Ivan with a yawn.

The ash blonde looked over to his laptop after a while of not getting a response. He was met with the sleeping face of Alfred that glowed in the computer's blue light. His glasses were crooked as his head rested on his left arm. He had his mouth open a little, and had a peaceful look on his face. Ivan smiled at looking at his lovers sleeping face. He had missed seeing it when he had gotten home the day before.

' _I better wake him up before he gets too deep in his sleep.'_

"Alfred. Alfred! Fredka!"

The American gave a hum, but his eyes were still shut.

"Fredka!"

The American popped his head up and snapped open his eyes.

"I wasn't asleep! Promise!"

Alfred blinked and looked at Ivan chuckling at him.

" _Go to bed Alfred. I myself have to get going for work. I'm going to be late now that I think about…"_

Ivan looked at his clock and realized that he would be late. Alfred gave a pout and a sigh.

"Really?"

" _Da, so go to bed."_

"Alright. Good morning Ivan," Alfred said tiredly his eyes shutting again.

" _Good night Fredka… Fredka!"_

Alfred snapped his eyes open, but wasn't fully aware.

"Sorry… YA lyublyu tebya..."

Ivan really wanted to just kiss Alfred at that moment. To have him say I love you in his own language while falling asleep made him miss him more than ever.

" _I love you too… Alfred!"_

The American woke up again, but still wasn't fully alert.

" _Go to bed Fredka. I'll text you later."_

Alfred gave a nod and said good-bye again. Ivan logged off of Skype after seeing Alfred doing the same and sighed.

"When will I be able to visit him?"

Ivan sighed and reached for his phone to check his calendar, but he was interrupted by an incoming call. He groaned at seeing the name, but answered the call.

"Da Toris?"

Ivan rubbed his eyes as he listened to his secretary question him about why he wasn't in the office yet.

' _It's going to be a long day.'_

* * *

**Translations (Google for translator as usual):**

Da – Yes

Nyet- No

Podsolnechnik – Sunflower

YA lyublyu tebya. –I love you.

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)* I decided to give a little fluff, but the problem has been somewhat shown! The next chapter is just a filler because I just couldn't resist writing it, but yall love it!* STILL MORE TO COME!*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	17. Extra: Skype Heat

***This is a filler chapter because I just couldn't figure a way to really work this in, but I really wanted it in the story! xp I did work it to were it kind of ties in with the next real chapter! Hope you Enjoy It!***

* * *

** Extra: Skype Heat   
**

It had been nearly a month since Ivan and Alfred started their long distances relationship. Everything was going well, they talked, ate, nearly fell asleep during the night on Skype, but now they were going to do something new through Skype.

With long distance came longing. Alfred was surely feeling that and Ivan did too for he was the one to suggest that they try it.

"Skype sex? How does that even work," asked Alfred as he saw Ivan sitting on his bed in pajamas.

" _Well, we just, masturbate on Skype, and talk to each other. We can role-play if you want."_

Alfred's face was beet red as Ivan said this.

"R-Really? I mean… This isn't going to saved or anything right?"

" _Alfred you cannot do that. Nothing is being recorded. It's alright."_

The young farmer bit his lip in thought.

' _This seems kinda weird, but god I haven't seen his cock in forever! But… I want to be able to touch him, and kiss him… I guess this is like jacking off to a porno… Still wish he was here though…'_

"Okay."

" _You sure?"_

Alfred nodded his head and backed up on his bed a little.

"Yeah, and we don't have to role-play okay."

Ivan gave a nod and backed up as well. He rested his back against his plush pillows and headboard, and placed his laptop between his legs. Alfred did the same and waited.

"So, we just start or…"

" _Da, just do what you would normally do when you get off."_

Alfred felt his face growing hotter and hotter as he listened to Ivan.

"Okay…"

Alfred bit his lip as he moved his hands down to his crotch. He undid the drawstrings on his pajama pants and slipped them down a little.

"Sh-Should I take my pants off completely?"

Ivan gave a nod as he watched Alfred slip them off then his boxer. Alfred's manhood was already at half-mast. The honey blonde blushed deeply and reached into his nightstand for his lube. Ivan picked up on this and got his own bottle out from its hiding place.

"Okay, I'm starting now," said Alfred a little nervous.

It just seemed odd to him to do this and not have the man really there.

He squeezed the bottle of self-warming watermelon lube onto his fingers. He closed the cap on the bottle and reached down to begin stroking himself. He groaned as the cold lube stated to heat up as he moved his hand up and down on his stiff manhood. He let a moan escape his lips and looked at his screen to see Ivan taking out his own massive length.

"I-Ivan," Alfred said breathlessly as he saw the Russian's cock fully.

Ivan squeezed his own bottle of lube onto his hand and began stroking his manhood. He squeezed it roughly and stroked it firmly. He groaned as he looked at Alfred touching himself.

" _F-Fredka, o-open your legs more."_

The honey blonde gave a nod and spread his legs, exposing everything to Ivan on his screen.

"A-Aahh!"

Alfred rubbed his thumb on the head of his cock and slumped a little on the headboard. Ivan could see everything, Alfred's blushing face, hear his pleasured moans, see the way he stroked himself, and see his pink hole twitch. Ivan moaned as he took this all in and squeezed his cock harder. He tried to mimic the feel of Alfred's tight entrance; he would just give anything at that moment to just plunge himself into the farmer.

"F-Fredka!"

"I-Ivan! Fuck!"

Alfred looked at Ivan's deep violet eyes and large manhood. He rocked his hips as he stroked his cock more.

" _God I need more!"_

Ivan panted heavily as he watched Alfred move his lubed fingers to his puckering hole. He watched as Alfred pushed his fingers in and wiggled them in. The honey blonde panted and grunted as he probed himself.

" _F-Fuck! Ivan!"_

Alfred pushed his finger in more, going deeper into his body to find his sweet spot. Ivan groaned as he watched the display on his laptop. He thanked God for Skype as he watched Alfred pleasure himself. The Russian bit his lip and bucked his hip as Alfred rocked his own.

"F-Fredka! Show me your hole, let me see it," said Ivan through a low growl.

Alfred panted and nodded his head. He pulled out his fingers far enough to let Ivan get a good view. He separated his fingers and showed the other his opening.

"God Ivan I need you," stated Alfred in a whine/moan as he stroked himself.

" _That's perfect Fredka, and I need you too! God I want to kiss you,"_ said Ivan breathlessly.

"So do I," hissed out Alfred as he stroked harder.

The young farmer moved his fingers back into his hole fully and began hitting his sweet spot. He watched Ivan stroke himself faster while fondling his balls with his other hand. He wanted to have the Russian so bad he felt like he would cry. He missed him more than he could say and it seemed even worse now that they were doing this.

"Ivan!"

"Alfred!"

Ivan felt the same as Alfred. His chest ached at seeing the honey blonde pleasure himself. He missed the farmer deeply and just wished he could be there touching him and holding him.

"Oh, God Alfred!"

" _Ivan more! I'm close!"_

Ivan lolled his head downwards to see that Alfred had stuck a third finger into himself and had wiped the lube off his hand and slid his hand under his shirt. Alfred hiked up his shirt as he twisted and teased his nipple; revealing his tanned and toned torso. He moaned and arched into his own touch as he rubbed the pink perky nub. Ivan growled as he watched his lover, and stroked himself faster. The farmer soon moved his hand to tease his curl. He twirled the curl around his fingers and yanked on it making his moaning louder and his need stronger. Alfred's body shook and his cock twitched as it oozed pre-cum.

"Oh fuck! I-Ivan! Vanya!"

" _Fredka, I-I'm going to cum,"_ the Russian said in a growl.

"Do it! It's o-okay, I'm going to too!"

Alfred's toes curled and dug into the bedding as he pleasured himself. He was so close.

"Fuck Vanya!"

Ivan couldn't take it anymore. Hearing the honey blonde call him out by Vanya and exposing himself to him was too much.

"God Fredka," he exclaimed with a growl.

Ivan arched his back and came into his hand. The thick cum oozed between his fingers and splattered onto his shirt as he released his seed. Alfred had witnessed this and yanked on his curl one more time.

" _Vanya!"_

Ivan looked at his computer to see Alfred arch his back and his cock twitch as he came onto himself. His hot spunk shot up onto his shirt and on the bed. He lay panting in front of the laptop and had a smile come to his face.

" _I love you Alfred."_

The honey blonde looked at his laptop to see Ivan smiling at him. Alfred smiled back, and moved forward and kissed the screen.

"I love you too."

Ivan moved forward as well and kissed the screen back.

" _I miss you,"_ said Alfred softly as he gave a small smile.

Ivan felt his chest tighten at hearing his lover say this.

"I miss you too."

"Will I ever get to see you again," ask Alfred nervously as he stared at the Russian.

" _I hope so. I, I do not know when, but I will try to see you soon."_

Alfred felt like crying when he heard Ivan's answer. For the past few times when the farmer had asked this Ivan never really had an answer.

"Okay. Well, this was fun. I wouldn't mind doing it again, but I'm gonna go take a shower."

Ivan gave a nod and knew Alfred was a little let down, but there was nothing he could do. Work was going through a crucial phase that he had been waiting for, and he couldn't even leave on the weekends if he tired.

"Good night Fredka."

_"Good morning Vanya."_

* * *

***So you see where this is going right? Right. So sad.* The real chapter should be up by tomorrow but I'm unsure... *sigh*I hope you enjoyed it*Still lots more to come!*Reviews Welcomed!*AND thank you for sticking with me so far!***


	18. Waiting for You

 

 

 

 

 

 

** Waiting for You  **

The cold November air was still in the warm morning sun. Summer was long gone, the fields were bare just like the trees, and the sunflowers had withered away.

The American farmer stood on his back porch in a thick blue hoodie that read "Russia" across the chest in white Cyrillic letters and black jeans. The hoodie was part of a very late birthday gift by his lover. It had surprised him no doubt, to find a large box on his porch and see where it was from. It had held the hoodie, a very _interesting_ toy, and a card that gave a hollow promise.

Alfred sighed as he took in his bare yard. The fall months always left him a little sad, but this year it was just depressing. All of his fields where bare, and no work was to be done until next year. The only thing to really do was care for the animals and ship out what they produced.

A ring tone sounded bringing the farmer from his thoughts. He pulled his phone from his pocket to see he had a text.

" _I am deeply sorry, but I won't be able to Skype again today. I have meetings and work all day. I'll try to Skype tonight, promise!"_

Alfred heaved a sigh and replied.

" _That's okay. You don't have to. I know you'll be tired and you need to focus on work. So good luck, and don't stress too much."_

"Ivan…"

Alfred stared at his phone as the backlight dimmed, but it lit up at once as it received a new text.

" _I am very sorry. Okay, I love you Fredka."_

" _It's okay and I know. Love you too."_

Alfred sighed and sat down on the porch steps. He placed his phone beside him and wiggled his cold toes as they began to ache, which wasn't the only thing. His chest did too and he felt a headache coming on as well.

' _Three months of this… It started out great, but… He has work and so do I. His is just…more demanding…'_

Alfred lowered his head into the baggie hoodie and looked over his glasses to his dead sunflower patch.

For three months Ivan, the Russian CEO, and Alfred, the American farmer, had been doing long distance. The relationship was strong at first, always sparing time to text or call, eating together, and video chatting through Skype. Even having Skype sex on more than one occasion. Everything was going well, but soon things started to slow down. Alfred couldn't Skype as much first because of his harvest season, and around that time Ivan couldn't do much than a few texts because of his own work. His company was going through a big project and expansion, and Ivan needed to focus 24/7.

' _And to top it off, he hasn't visited me, not once.'_

Alfred felt his chest tightened more and his throat constrict as he felt the urge to cry, or just scream into the barren land and cold sky. All he asked for was one day, and each time he asked Ivan could only say soon. The farmer understood that the businessman's job was first. He wanted Ivan to focus because he didn't want to be in the way, holding him back, but now he was questioning it.

' _I don't want to hold him back, I told him this, but I just want at least one demand answered! Just one day is all I ask for!'_

Alfred's eye began to burn as he thought this.

"Just once. Just fucking come over. I'm tired of not seeing you! I'm tired of fucking Skype sex! It's not the fucking same you asshole!"

Alfred's voice raised as he said this aloud. Going from a low voice to basically shouting at the air. It brought him a slight relief to just scream that out where no one could hear, even though he wanted a certain someone to. Hot tears rolled down his face and he reached up to wipe his face with his hoodie.

"No, no more crying! Why do I always fucking cry?!"

He took deep ragged breaths as he tried to calm down. The cold November air soothed him, cooling down his hot face and calming him. He looked at the pale sky, and took in the cold air slowly in deep breaths. He then brought his head down and leaned against the porch railing.

"At least show up for Thanksgiving. I know I haven't asked, but please."

"Arf!"

Alfred turned around as he wiped his face to see his dog at the back door.

"You wanna come out?"

The honey blonde got up and went to open the door, but Astro didn't walk out. The black, white, and tan dog walked into the house and towards the front room. Alfred sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him. He followed after Astro and found him sitting at the front door by a worried looking violet eyed brother.

"Mattie," Alfred questioned as he sniffled a little, "what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

The lengthy blonde stared at his brother taking in his troubled appearance.

"I, I still have the spare key remember. I was waiting for you to open the door, but I heard you yell and I let myself in because I was worried," Mattie said this as he walked over to Alfred. "Is everything okay Al?"

Alfred stared at his worried brother as he moved closer to him. He had forgotten he had given Mattie a spare key. Mattie never used it unless he had to, but he preferred to be let in since it was Alfred's house.

"Everything's okay. I just hurt myself outside that's all."

Matthew saw through this lie instantly. He moved over to the farmer and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. The soft spoken twin was aware that the Russian had left. He wasn't aware though, of his brother's relationship with Ivan, but he figured they had something going on between them. When he'd call Alfred throughout the months the honey blonde always seemed to talk about Ivan and sound happier than usual. He didn't really approve of the ash blonde, but Alfred was happy, or so he thought. Hearing his brother yell: 'It's not the fucking same you asshole!' as loudly as he did meant something had happened. He knew Alfred had extreme emotions; getting carried away in his imagination, working himself up to the point of crying and throwing up; just being a mess in general.

Mattie tightened his grip on Alfred and repeated his question.

"Al, what's going on? You can tell me okay."

Alfred felt his chest ache and his headache return at hearing his brother say this. He wrapped his arms around Mattie, returning the hug fully.

"Me and Ivan are in a relationship. Well it's long distance now."

Mattie gave a sigh and patted Alfred's back.

"Long distance is kinda tough you know Al. Here let's sit down and you can tell me everything you want to."

Alfred gave a nod and let go of his brother. They moved to the couch and Alfred rubbed his eyes a little and gave a smile.

"Sorry Mattie, I always end up telling you my problems at some point."

The violet eyed twin smiled and turned to face the farmer completely; bringing his legs up onto the couch sitting pretzel style.

"Al, I don't mind. I tell you things too you know. Now tell me what's going on."

Alfred gave a small smile and looked away from his brother. Mattie was always there for him and he was always there for Mattie. He was grateful that they could basically tell each other anything.

"U-Uh, well me and Ivan's relationship is, is not working out."

"Al…"

Mattie reaches out to his twin who just stiffens at the action.

"Mattie, it's falling apart. It started out well, and everything was going great," he stress the last word, emphasizing it, "Now, now it's falling apart. All we've been doing is sharing a text or two. We don't Skype anymore because he' so busy. He doesn't have time for me anymore. I, I knew this would happen..."

The farmer's twin scooted closer to him and rubbed his back.

"Al, long distance is a job. You have to work at it and adjust around each other's time frames to make it work. You can't just give up if you like him. He might be busy, but soon he'll be able to make time for you."

Alfred felt his eyes sting and his chest tighten painfully. He gripped his pants tightly and let out a shaky breath.

"I-I do love him, but it just won't work anymore Mattie," the honey blonde exclaims as he turns to face his brother. "We had a huge fight months ago before we even started dating, and I kicked him out because I knew I'd hold him back from a normal life, and if we did try being together long distance would be total shit! Now we've made up, but look at where I am now! I'm here, he's in Russia busy working, and I've been pushed to the side! I don't want to hold him back, I want him to focus on work, but I just want a little attention! Just one goddamn visit is all I ask for! Just one day Mattie," he stated with tears going down his reddening face.

Matthew was stunned to hear all this. He had no idea the two had a fight or that Alfred loved the guy. He had never seen his brother so torn, so hurt, before. Not even his past boyfriends made him like this. The pale blonde could feel his dislike for the Russian growing as he realized all this.

"He probably doesn't even want to see me! I knew this would happen and I still… He said he didn't want anyone other than me, but I told him he needed a woman, or someone in his own country. He needs someone who can give him everything, like a family, who wouldn't hold him back."

The soft spoken twin furrowed his brow at hearing this and placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders. He turns the troubled farmer to face him, making him lift a leg onto the couch to properly look at his brother.

"Al, don't talk like that! He was willing to go the distance for you, and you was too. Don't put yourself down like this. You and him have been through some stuff already, and you can get through it again. He's not going to leave you for a woman in his country. You said he wanted you right, then he's going to keep you!"

Matthew loosened his grip on Alfred's shoulders a little, and stared into his blue and red puffy eyes. He loved his brother and even though he didn't much care for Ivan, he didn't want Alfred to get hurt any more than he was. Knowing that Alfred loved that man and felt this torn up about everything proved to Mattie that Alfred needed Ivan, hopefully.

"Mattie, he might as well just leave me. It'll be easier that way. He's too busy to come over, I ask him all the time and he just says soon. He's a foreign rich guy anyways, what if staying with me causes issues for him later? Besides, he's too busy to text me throughout the day anymore, or even send a recorded message on Skype. I'm lucky now to just get a good morning or good night text… I should just end it wi—"

"Alfred!"

Alfred wide-eyed as he heard his brother yell his full first name. Last time Mattie had ever yelled his first name it was back when they were kids and he was picking on him. Now Mattie sat before looking irritated to hell.

"Don't think like that! He loves you doesn't he? He's said it right," questioned Matthew as he looked at his brother.

He knew that what Alfred was saying was because of his over thinking as usual, and because he didn't want to be a burden, just strong like a hero, but sometimes that didn't always work. He hated to see him think like that.

Alfred stared back at Mattie still surprised and gave a slow nod.

"Then why would it end? He loves you and you love him! Don't ruin something good for yourself because you hit a rough patch or care too much for what you think he needs."

"Mattie—"

"No Al listen! I don't want to see you hurting yourself like this. You don't have to be a hero for him, think of yourself every once and a while. Just, just think about all the good things in your relationship with Ivan. I know that sounds cliché but just do it okay."

Mattie gave a determined and worried stare to Alfred who was honestly slightly afraid of his twin.

"U-Uh… He helps me around the farm…" he trails off not sure if that was right, but Mattie just gave him the look that told him to keep talking. "Um, he's comforted me… He loves me.. He knows how to make me smile, we played games together, we watched the sunflowers together, we cooked together, he holds me a lot, we have sex, and the way he talks when he's half asleep is really hot, and—"

"Okay! See now think of the bad things," said Mattie quickly, he wanted to help Alfred but he wasn't going to sit there and listen to every single detail.

Alfred paused for a moment to think about this.

"We… I guess we, we don't really talk about what is bothering the other… That is until it, it blows up to a fight…"

"That all?"

Alfred gave a nod and Mattie hugged him tightly.

"See you only have one bad thing against a huge list of good. And communication in a relationship is important Al. Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind alright. I know you said you didn't want to hold him back, but just be a little selfish okay. You don't have to be a hero all the time, give in a little sometimes okay. Just tell him how you feel about this, just demand that one day to see him."

Alfred felt his eyes start to water and he buried his face in the crook of Mattie's neck. He returned the hug just as tightly once Mattie was finished.

"Al, you could invite him to Thanksgiving. It's just a week or so away you know. It won't be too short notice."

Alfred clutches Mattie's shirt as he heard what he had thought of doing himself. He wanted to invite him, but he was worried of getting the same damn answer in a different wrapper.

"No, he's too busy with work."

"Then text him when he's off work. You need to ask him."

Mattie pulls his farmer brother back and stares into his irritated eyes. Alfred sniffles a little and wipes his eyes as he smiles softly.

"Okay, after work."

Matthew smiles softly back at his twin. He was never one to be loud and talkative, but Alfred always had a way to bring that out of him.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, how about we go into the kitchen and make pancakes to cheer up the mood?"

Alfred smiles and agrees. The twins get up and head to the kitchen to cook up Mattie's famous pancakes. Soon Alfred is in a better mood and confident of what Matthew had said. The two ate, laughed, and discuss Thanksgiving plans, and wonder how Papa would take to Ivan. By the time Mattie had left it was past noon, and Alfred knew what that meant. He had to text Ivan.

He takes a deep breath and leans against the armrest of the couch as he takes out his phone. He unlocks it and brings up the text message box.

' _It'll be okay. Just ask.'_

" _Hey Ivan I was wondering if you could come over to the states for Thanksgiving."_

He looks at the text then adds more to it as a thought popped into his head.

" _That is if you don't have plans with your family of course!"_

The young farmer looks at the message fully and bits his lower lip as he presses send. He felt like his heart stopped once he sent it, his eyes were locked on his phone in anticipation. Soon it rang, the ringtone making Alfred jump and starting his heart again. He opened the message anxiously, and once he laid eyes on the reply he felt his world crack and crumble. He stared at his phone then dropped it on the floor, and ran from the front room to his room. The only thought running through his head was: 'I knew it!'

The text on the phone was still up and read:

" _Not now I'm busy!"_

* * *

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)* So... Ivan's a dick. Alfred can't take it anymore. Mattie tried to help. Will things work out in end or die bitterly? The next chapter will tell!*Still more to come, but its winding down!*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	19. Worth It

**Worth It**

The sound of a ringtone played loudly from a black cellphone atop an oak nightstand. The song it played mingled with constant beeping of an alarm clock that had just started going off. Soon a new noise was added; a groan that was formed around the words shut up. A heavy hand followed the groan and slammed down on the clock and slipped off the nightstand. Taking with it the alarm that was now silent, the still ringing phone, and a pair of glasses.

The phone soon gave a jingle signaling it had a missed call. Another groan of shut up sounded from the occupant in bed. The occupant soon raised his honey blonde head and sat up. He looked over to his nightstand squinting, and could tell the usual blurry shapes on it were gone. Only the lamp had remained on its surface.

"Great."

The honey blonde sighed heavily and flopped back onto his bed. He rolled over to look over the edge of his bed, peering down between his bed and the nightstand. He could see the fuzzy glow of red numbers on his clock, and guessed that everything else was down there as well. He stretched out his arm to grab his fallen items and tossed them back up on the nightstand, but tossed his glasses onto his bed.

He took his glasses and slipped them on and looked at his phone now facing down on the nightstand. He already knew who had tried to call him. It would be the same number from the same person he had been ignoring for little over a week now.

Alfred reached over and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and looked at the number of missed calls and unread texts that had built up over the night.

"Ten missed calls with ten voicemails…. Twenty-three texts… Damn it Ivan…"

Alfred ran a hand through his hair then gently pulled on it as he looked at his phone. His chest constricting and aching as he said the ash blonde's name and at seeing the calls and messages on his phone. Alfred rubbed his eyes, which began to burn a little, and sighed. He stared at the unanswered and unread calls and texts then moved his thumb to select options. He went about selecting all texts and calls by the Russian businessman and moved his thumb to the icon of a trash can. He pressed yes and watched the load symbol as everything was cleared from his phone.

The farmer didn't want to read or hear what the Russian had to say. He didn't want to bother with them anymore. He knew they were just apologies and promises of a visit that wouldn't come. He didn't care, well he did, but he just wanted time to think.

For the past week he'd been thinking and ignoring everything Ivan tried. The Russian seemed hell bent on getting a hold of him; calling his house and cell, texting, e-mailing, and even one time sending a fax. He didn't bother with leaving a message on Skype because he knew Alfred would avoid that entirely.

"Just give it up. Focus on work and stop bothering me."

The farmer tossed his phone onto his bed and got up. His mind and body feeling achy, conflicted, and hollow. Ever since that text Ivan had sent, which basically yelled: "Leave me the hell alone!" made Alfred feel off. At first, the text seemed like a dream, a horrifying bad dream, but after going back to his phone and just staring at it, it sunk in more. What Ivan texted him was real. Alfred reasoned though that the text could have been a result of many things: wrong number, stress, annoyance, anger, etc., all leading to the last usual thought _'He hates me.'_ He just couldn't get over it though, because he could see Ivan actually saying that to him. Telling him not now, telling him he couldn't visit, telling him that soon, but he couldn't because he was busy. At one point during that week Alfred had even thought of just going to Ivan, but then he realized he'd just get in the way of his work. Plus who could he have to watch the farm for so long, and could he really afford a trip like that and just show up?

Everything that his twin brother had told him was true and that Alfred should just be a little selfish, but the farmer just didn't have the strength to say anything. He just didn't want to hold Ivan back, to be in his way, to have him more pissed at him.

The honey blonde stood in his bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. Even though he was awake he still looked exhausted and troubled.

"Why can't things work out smoothly?"

' _I know Mattie said to work things out, and tell him how I feel… But can I really just tell him? Wouldn't it be best to just let him work without worrying about me, or getting angry over this?'_

Alfred gave a weak smile and slinked away from the mirror going to the shower.

"Well, he's already doing that isn't he?"

**.*.*.  
**

The warm evening sun heated the cold air of November slightly. It's cold chill still able to make anyone shiver. Thanksgiving was just a day away and Alfred was inside preparing for it. His mood had lightened up since his rude awaking. Blowing off steam and worries to his beloved cows and Astro.

He stood in his kitchen over the island with a notebook and a blue pen in hand. He was writing a list of things he would need to get for the Thanksgiving dinner. He stared at the list in thought, wondering what exactly he would make for the dinner.

' _I could make sweet potatoes. Ivan really liked them, especially when I put the mar—ah...'_

Alfred sighed and let his head fall against the surface of the island, making a dull thud sound.

"Did, I really just think that… I'm such an idiot."

He groaned and lifted his head up from the counter top. He stared at his notebook, seeing what was written then had a thought about what Mattie had said.

"A list, of all the good and the bad…"

Alfred split his grocery list in two parts and went about writing down the pros and cons of being with Ivan. In the end his pros majorly outweighed the few cons he had. He placed his head in his left hand then moved it back to run through his hair. His blue eyes started to sting and a small smile crossed his lips as he looked at the list.

"God, what do I do? Talk and see if rejection is near, or just end it to get it over with? Do I really want to leave him…? Can I?"

Alfred moved his red tinted ocean blue eyes from his list then to his phone. He reached out to grab it and went about opening a text box.

"Should I text him… He hasn't even texted or called since this morning though… Maybe he has given up…"

His worried blue eyes soon lidded with a melancholy look. He recalled how he anxiously looked at his phone all day wondering why he hadn't gotten any calls or texts. It had been a quiet day without the constant ringing and buzzing of his phone.

"If he's given up then, then that means we're over right?"

Alfred felt a sharp pain in his chest as he said this out loud. He felt like he just got stabbed through his chest as he said this and his eyes began to sting and water. A wide cracked smiled came to his face as he felt this.

"Wow…"

The honey blonde looked at his phone to see a black screen then brought back up the text box. As he stared at it he felt like he couldn't breathe; his mind a flurry of blank ideas as he thought of what he could text. What he could say that would either break or possible fix his relationship.

_***Knock, knock, knock.*** _

The farmer nearly jumped out of his skin and gasped sharply. His ability to breathe coming back to him in his little fit of fright.

_***Knock, knock, knock.*** _

Alfred realized it was the front door, and rubbed his eyes as he began to slowly walk to it.

' _Is it him?'_

The honey blonde's chest ached more as this thought came to mind and picked up his pace as another knock was heard.

"I'm coming!"

As he reached for the knob his heart was pounding in his chest. He unlocked it and paused for a moment.

' _If it's him, how should I react? Should I be happy? Pissed? ...But if it's not him then I'm getting worked up over nothing.'_

To this Alfred gave a strangled laugh and took a deep breath. He lowered his head and put on a blank face as he calmed down a little. He pulled open the door to see a ton of luggage at his doorstep, and as his eyes traveled up he noticed who they belonged to. A pair of wide violet eyes stared at Alfred. The man at the door had his phone ready to dial a number, and looked beaten down and exhausted, even the suite he wore had wrinkles in it.

"Alfred."

The honey blond stared at the man before him with irritated eyes and a shocked expression on his face.

' _No way…'_

"Ivan."

' _He's, how… This can't be for real!'_

"P-Privet Fredka. I'm, I'm glad you are home."

Alfred still stared at Ivan in surprise, but it soon passed and he settled for a distant and blank stare.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Russia working," he asked flatly, but it came out sounded a little harsh.

' _I guess I'm going with cold and distant… Well I shouldn't let him off easy anyway….'_

Ivan was a bit surprised by the cold flat tone, but then again he kind of expected it. Unlike last time Alfred seemed a bit more together than before. He didn't look so torn and beaten down, he just looked tired and irritated.

"I came to see you," the Russian stated simply.

"Why? It seemed pretty clear to me you didn't want to."

Ivan sighed and looked at Alfred through the screen door. The only thing separating them was wire mess and it started to annoy him a little.

"That's just it. I did not mean to say that to you. I, please let me in so I can tell you properly. Please Fredak?"

The American eyed Ivan and sighed. He unlocked the screen door and let the man in. Ivan left his luggage behind and stepped into the front room. Unlike like last time there was no storm or Astro. He figured the large dog was asleep somewhere.

"Alright, you're in. What is it," asked Alfred wincing inwardly at how harsh he sounded.

Ivan was surprised by the tone, but brushed it off and began.

"I am sorry. I was irritated and stressed by all my work and not being able to see you. When you texted I sort of lost my head and sent you that text, but after I realized what I did I tried texting you back. I even tried calling, emailing and faxing, but you didn't answer. I know you would be upset and was avoiding me, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to see you. I had to apologize to you like this because, I love you because, I didn't want you to hate me. Please forgive me."

Alfred's cold face melted for a moment.

' _He went through all that… For me… So it takes me being upset to finally get his ass here?'_

With this in mind Alfred's old look came back.

"So, it takes a week of me ignoring you and being hurt for you to come back to the states just to apologize. Then you're probably gonna leave after a week if I accept your apology huh?"

The farmer inwardly cringed again, he just didn't like having to be this way. He could see that Ivan felt like totally shit, but he needed to say these things. The Russian had lowered his head a little, but brought it back up as he responded.

"No," said Ivan in a stern tone. He placed his hands on Alfred's arms and ran them down to take a hold of the honey blonde's hands. Alfred didn't fight to his relief, but he did stare at him coldly. "I, I wanted to visit. I really did, but work was going through projects and expansion, and I couldn't leave. I've been working on expanding my company for a while now, and I knew I wouldn't be able to leave the country until it was done. For being absent from it for so long I knew I just couldn't. Do, do you remember the day we met Alfred?"

The honey blonde nodded as he replied:

"Yes, but what does—"

"Alfred please just, just listen for now."

Alfred stared at the Russian blankly, but stayed silent.

"That day I had finished up a week of meetings with a few business owners in the Midwest area. Our topic was expansion and possible mergers of my company and theirs. What I'm saying is, they've agreed to let my company come over seas. I shall be residing in America to oversee my company and its progress."

Alfred's cold face was completely gone by the time Ivan had finished. Only a stunned expression on his face.

' _No way… He's, he's going to be coming here?!'_

"Ivan…"

"Fredka, I was going to tell you this once the deal had passed, but you kept ignoring me. So now I'm here before you telling the news and apologizing for my absences and text message. Please don't hate me, please forgive me."

Alfred's face had a weak smile come across it as he felt hot tears run down his face. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he looked at his lover. He ripped his hands out of Ivan's and lunged forward to hug the Russian.

"I forgive you! Ivan I don't hate you, I love you! I was actually scared that you had broken up with me since you stopped text and calling. I thought you never wanted to see me again," as Alfred said this between sobs it sounded muffled as the American buried his face into the man's chest.

"I would never do that," stated Ivan in a low voice as he hugged Alfred back. "I love you Fredka. My phone was dying so I had to turn it off to save power. I have misplaced my charger somehow."

Alfred gave a chuckled at this and Ivan smiled at hearing it.

"There is also one more thing I wish to ask of you."

Ivan pulled back from the hug to see Alfred's face. He wiped away some of the honey blonde's tears and smiled down at him.

"Sure big guy."

"Can I stay here, with you? I'm not ready to find a home yet, and I do not wish to stay in—"

"Yes!"

Ivan went wide-eyed as he was cut off by Alfred. The farmer had wrapped his arms around the Russian's scarf clad neck and pulled him into a short chaste kiss. He then buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Yes, you can stay here, as long as you don't leave me again."

"I'm not going anywhere," the ash blonde said with a smile.

Ivan pulled the farmer back and lifted his face to kiss Alfred. He pushed his lips against the honey blonde's and enjoyed the contact. God how he missed kissing the farmer. Alfred felt the same as he felt Ivan hold him in the kiss. They had forgotten how good it felt to kiss the other. Alfred's other kiss was too short to enjoy, Ivan's was much longer. They could feel the softness of each other's lips and the warmth the other gave of as they pressed their bodies together.

Skype had nothing on physical contact. No matter of technology was better than actually being there in front of each other and touching each other. When they finally pulled apart Alfred and Ivan were breathless.

"God I missed that, and I missed you too," stated Alfred with a blush.

"So did I."

Ivan touched his forehead to Alfred's and smiled down at the farmer. Alfred's blush soon darkened on his face and spread to his ears, as he bit his lip and looked up at Ivan's violet eyes.

"Could, could we go upstairs? There's something else that I missed."

Ivan chuckled and kissed Alfred again.

"Da, I've missed that greatly as well."

* * *

** Translations: **

Privet- Hello

Da- Yes

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)* Well, looks like everything has been set right! Whoo! The next chapter is the fun one ;3*2 chapters left!*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


	20. Stay With Me

**Stay With Me**

 

 

The door to Alfred's bedroom swung open quickly then slammed shut promptly after. The owner of the room was immediately shoved into the door, his body giving a thud against it. A quick apology was said and a quick "I don't care." was spoken breathlessly.

A set of soft moist lips crashed into soft swollen ones. Gasps and moans escaped around their lips as the farmer and CEO grabbed at each other. Ivan plunged his tongue into Alfred's mouth and Alfred slipped his into Ivan's. They twirled their tongues around each other and caressed the inside of the other's mouth.

Alfred ground his hips into Ivan's lower half making the Russian break the kiss and growl from the action. He ground back harder and Alfred groaned in pleasure.

"F-Fuck Ivan, bed!"

The ash blonde understood and quickly picked Alfred up and carried him to the bed. Alfred was surprised by the action, but got over it as he felt Ivan attack his lips again. Soon the Russian broke the kiss and tossed Alfred on the bed and apologized for it as he got on top of him. Alfred could care less and pulled the Russian down for another long kiss. Ivan slipped his arms under Alfred's body and ground his hips into him roughly. The farmer moaned at feeling his lover's large clothed cock rub against his own arousal. He could feel his straining erection in his pants throb against Ivan's as he rubbed against him.

"Ah fuck Ivan! T-Take off your clothes!"

The violet eyed man ground his hips hard into Alfred's one more time and pulled back. He quickly began to strip himself and Alfred did too. Ivan wasted no time in getting up and discarding his suite, then getting back on the bed. Alfred laid up against the pillows and headboard trying to calm himself down to focus on taking off his own clothes. He had removed his jacket and shirt, but he couldn't get his belt off. Ivan saw this and smiled at him and wiggled himself between Alfred's legs. He shooed the farmer's hands away by taking them in his own and kissing the palms gently. His violet eyes locked on Alfred as he did so and then placed them on either side of him as he leaned forward to kiss his red lips.

Ivan held the kiss for a minute or two then began to trail down Alfred's body. He kissed and nipped his way down to Alfred's belt where he stopped and sat up. He undid the buckle and hooked his fingers under the jeans and underwear, and yanked them down and off.

"A-Ah!"

The farmer gasped as his cock was released from its confines; springing up in the cool air of the room. Ivan grabbed it and began stroking it a little, making Alfred arch and moan loudly.

"God Ivan!"

The Russian gave long firm strokes that had the honey blonde moaning and shivering.

"I-Ivan stop! I wan-want—Ah!"

Ivan slowed his movements and leaned up to Alfred's face. His blushing face, lidded glazed over blue eyes, and his mouth hanging open as he moaned and tried to talk.

"What is it moya lyubov'?"

"I-I want to, mmah! To t-touch you too!"

Ivan smiled and leaned down to kiss the honey blonde. He let go of Alfred's cock and wrapped his arms around his body. He brought the farmer up off the bed and into his lap. He scooted Alfred back a little and had him sitting between his legs, and Alfred's legs were on either side of him. The honey blonde reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his watermelon lube, while also slipping off his glasses. He popped open the cap and the scent wafted between them as Alfred squeezed the pink goo onto his fingers.

"Watermelon," asked Ivan with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I ran out of cherry a while back, and I decided to try something new. It's good, but I rather have cherry."

Ivan smiled softly and watched as Alfred's blushing face grew redder as he said this. Ivan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Alfred's forehead.

"I love you."

Alfred looked up at Ivan and kissed him back.

"I love you too. Now, hold out your hand."

Ivan still had his smiled plastered to his face as he held out his hand. Alfred squeezed the self-warming lube in his hand and capped the bottle and set it aside.

"Ready?"

"Da."

Alfred reached his hand out just as Ivan did and they grabbed each other's stiff manhoods. Alfred moaned and Ivan growled as they stroked each other.

"God Ivan!"

"F-Fredka!"

Skype really had **nothing** on physical contact. Alfred bucked into Ivan's hand and moaned as he felt his pleasure building up. Ivan growled and hissed as Alfred squeezed his cock and stroked roughly. Soon he couldn't take it and used his free hand to pull Alfred closer to his body. Alfred was confused at first as Ivan pulled his hand away from him, but moaned as he felt Ivan's big hand grip both of their cocks. Rubbing the two hard lengths together and stroking them firmly. He rubbed his thumb across both tips and squeezed firmly as he moved his hand quickly.

"Ivan!"

The honey blonde wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and buried his blushing face into the crook of it. He moaned and panted against it as the ash blonde kept stroking. Alfred could feel his cock twitch in Ivan's grip and Ivan's cock throbbed against his. Ivan bit his lip as he felt his release coming, he could tell by Alfred's labored breathing and twitching cock that he was close too. He moved his head to the side and kissed Alfred's neck. He nibbled on the tan flesh, licking it teasingly before biting down and sucking on it. Alfred gasped and moaned as he felt Ivan mark him.

"I'm, g-gonna cum!"

The farmer groaned and buried his face further into Ivan's neck. The Russian let go of Alfred's neck and smiled at the bright hickey and bite mark on his neck and shoulder.

"It's okay. Cum for me Fredka."

Once this was said Alfred gasped and arched his back as he came into Ivan's hand. The Russian gave a groan of Alfred's name and came as well. Their hot cum mixing together and splashing under Ivan's hand and running down their softening cocks.

Alfred dug his fingers into Ivan's back as he came and shivered. He panted heavily as he felt his orgasm start to leave him. Ivan kissed Alfred's neck as he began to calm down, then pulled Alfred away and pushed him down on the bed.

"Fredka, I need you."

"I-I need you too Vanya."

The Russian leaned down and kissed Alfred roughly. Alfred moaned into the kiss then gasped as he felt Ivan push a finger into him. Wiggling his cum and lube covered finger into his entrance. The kiss ended as the need for air grew desperate and they pulled apart. Ivan caught his breath as he worked on Alfred, but the honey blonde was stuck moaning and gasping as he was invaded by another finger.

"F-Fuuuucccckkk!"

The violet eyed Russian worked Alfred open enough to slip in a third finger. He curled them and worked them in deeper to find and stroke Alfred's sweet spot.

The honey blond clawed at the bed sheets and arched his back as he felt Ivan hit him just right. Tears started to come to his eyes as he felt Ivan grind into his sweet spot, making him drown in pleasure. Alfred's cock was already back up and throbbed as Ivan teased him. Ivan himself was just as hard, his own manhood back to its erected state from watching the American shiver under his touch.

Ivan slipped out his fingers causing the farmer to whimper at the loss.

"I-Ivan…"

"Fredka," Ivan said this in a low husky voice, his accent coming through heavily and making Alfred shiver. He grabbed his lover and rolled over. Laying on his back and setting Alfred on top of himself. "Ride me this time. I want to see you move for me," he said in a near growl.

Alfred shivered at hearing the thick accent and nodded. He moved down Ivan's body a little more to have the Russian's large cock nudge at his firm ass. He leaned down and kissed Ivan roughly then trailed his lips down the other's neck. He began to nibble and suck on Ivan's neck, leaving hickies and bite marks of his own. Ivan did the same as well, making the other man gasp against his neck as he worked on making new marks. Their lips soon met as they trailed back up each other's necks and to their faces. Their lips meeting in a deep heated kiss making each other moan and rock against each other. Alfred soon pulled back and panted softly as he looked down at violet eyes.

"God I missed you."

"I missed you too and so did this."

Ivan smirked playfully and bucked his hips, rubbing his cock against Alfred's ass. The American gasped and blushed heavily at the feel of the large manhood nudge him. He smiled then leaned down to give a quick kiss to Ivan's big nose.

"I see that and I missed it too."

Alfred backed up to rub his ass against the large erection poking him from behind. He licked his lips then bit his lower lip as he sat back up. He raised himself up a little and gripped Ivan's cock. Ivan placed his hand on Alfred's hips and helped guide him down on his manhood.

Alfred moaned as he felt Ivan's cock move into his tight hole. He slipped down steadily and groaned as he felt himself sink down all the way; enjoying the feel of being stretched and filled.

"A-Ah sh-shhhiiiiitt! S-So gooood, mmmm!"

Ivan bit his lip and groaned as he felt Alfred clench around him. Adjusting to his large cock that had been absent from him for too long.

"Ooommm—Fredka, move, please."

Alfred gave a nod and felt Ivan take his hands with his own. He laced their fingers together and Alfred tightened his hold as Ivan adjusted his arms a little. Alfred looked down at Ivan and let out a shaky breath as he pushed himself up, using their locked hands as support, then slid back down.

"Fuck," he said breathlessly as he felt the impact of sliding back down.

He bit his lip then repeated the process; going up and sliding down, soon quickening his movements. His slow easy movements becoming harsh and rough, bouncing upwards and slamming back down. He moaned and nearly screamed as he felt Ivan's cock hit his sweet spot.

Alfred bounced rhythmically and roughly as Ivan tightened his grip on Alfred's hands. He groaned and moaned as he watched the farmer bounce on him. He truly missed feeling Alfred inside and out; seeing the honey blonde before him and touching him. He had missed it all so much it hurt.

Ivan stared at Alfred's tanned flushed body covered in hickies and bites. His toned body bouncing and arching as he rode his cock, his muscles rippled as he moved, his manhood bouncing as he moved, and Ivan could see his own cock moving in and out of Alfred, which made him groan at seeing it. The Russian's violet eyes then trailed up to Alfred's face, god his face. His bright red blush highlighted his lidded blue eyes, his mouth hung open as he moaned and cried out for more, crying out for _**him**_. His hair was a tousled mess and his ahoge bounced around as he moved in his lap.

As he watched that young farmer bounce and rock he knew damn well he was never going to leave his side. He would never leave Alfred alone again.

"Ivan! Vanya more!"

"Da," responded Ivan with a grunt.

The Russian bucked hard up into Alfred's hole, causing him to through his head back in scream in pleasure. Ivan could feel the other clenching around him tightly as he bucked into his sweet spot, meeting him in mid-thrust.

"Fredka!"

"V-Vanya!"

Alfred lolled his head down to see his lover under him. His pale toned body was dotted with bright purples and blues with red bite marks. His ash blonde hair was a mess and was sprawled out on the pillow as well as sticking to his face a little. His violet eyes were lidded and focused on their lower halves as he changed his speed. Bucking harder and harder, then slowing a little then speeding back up again. Alfred watched how Ivan concentrated on this, and how his own toned body moved under him. God he loved him.

Alfred's admiration was cut off as Ivan delivered a rather sharp buck into his sweet spot. Alfred screamed in pleasure and arched his back as he felt Ivan grind his cock into his sweet spot. Giving him a constant wave of pleasure that crashed into him.

"Ivan no! I'm g-gonna cum!"

"Fredka, ah der'mo!"

Ivan let go of Alfred's hands and put his hands on the farmer's waist. He pushed the other down harder on this cock, while also keeping him still, and began wildly bucking up into him. Alfred screamed in pleasure and hunched forward, grabbing ahold of Ivan's shoulders and digging his nails into them. He felt Ivan thrust hard into him and then rock his hips, grinding his cock into his sweet spot. Alfred pushed back and down a little to make it more intense.

Soon Alfred couldn't take it; he arched his back and came hard as he felt Ivan release his hot seed into his ass. Alfred screamed Ivan's nickname in ecstasy as his white cum shot out of his cock. It splattered onto his chest and Ivan's as he released all his pent up tension.

Ivan growled and hissed out Alfred's nickname as he reached his climax. His throbbing cock erupted in Alfred's tight heat, coating his inside with his hot spunk. He filled the honey blonde with his thick cum that oozed out and around his cock. Dribbling out of Alfred and down his length.

Once the two were spent Alfred twitched a little then collapsed onto Ivan's broad chest. Both easily tired, covered in sweat and cum, and overly satisfied.

Ivan smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred. He slid the exhausted blonde upwards a little and moved his hips down to let his cock slip out of Alfred. A wet pop sounded as it slipped out and fell limp, Alfred moaned softly as he felt it fall out then shivered as the lube and cum ooze out of him more. Ivan sighed contently and rolled over to be on his side and held the farmer close to his chest.

"YA lyublyu tebya."

Alfred smiled and kissed Ivan's chest softly.

"YA lyublyu tebya…too."

Ivan laughed at this and pulled Alfred up to give him a long loving kiss.

"That was adorable Fredka," Ivan said nuzzling Alfred once the kiss broke. "I'm never leaving your side again."

Alfred's face was beet red from embarrassment.

"I'm not cute, and you better not! You're supposed to stay here for Thanksgiving ya know! You're expected to see Mattie and Papa."

Ivan smiled and nodded as he ran his fingers through Alfred's hair; minding his sensitive ahoge.

"Okay, and I promise that I won't go anywhere."

Alfred smiled at this and kisses Ivan lovingly on the lips. They laid in a comfortable silence then Alfred starts to smile and laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, just… I'm glad you're here to stay."

Ivan tightened his hold on his tan lover and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad you are allowing it."

* * *

**Translations:**

Da- yes

moya lyubov'- my love

der'mo!- shit!

YA lyublyu tebya.- I love you

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I decided to get a little rough this time. I mean, they've been separated for a long while so tension gonna build ;3*ONE chapter left!*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	21. Here to Stay

 

 

 

**Here to Stay**

The cold air of February was still and icy. The evening sun was high in the clear pale blue sky. Everything was still blanketed in white from a snow storm not too long ago.

Alfred, the honey blonde farmer, sat on his couch wrapped in his blanket as he watched TV. Astro was curled up beside him on the couch and rested his head on Alfred's thigh. He perked up though when the front door was clicked open.

"I'm home. Sorry for taking so long," came a weary voice.

Alfred looked over to the door and smiled at the ash blonde man walking in. He quickly got up and tackled the man in a hug after he had set down his briefcase.

"It's okay Vanya! You're finally home! I've missed you!"

Ivan smiled and hugged Alfred back and kissed the top of his head.

"I've missed you too."

The Russian CEO had just returned from a trip to Russia on business about his American expansion and with his main office. It was supposed to be a little over a week that he was gone, but he ended up staying for three weeks. The whole time he was there the only thing he could think of was getting home to his farmer. He gave a tired sigh as he felt Alfred move in his arms to look up at him.

"Oh, you must be tired from the trip," inquired Alfred as he pulled back from Ivan. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a bit big guy."

The violet eyed Russian smiled tiredly, and placed a hand on Alfred's cheek to hold him steady as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Da, I am very tired, but are you sure you want me to rest? I did just get back and you have missed me as much as I have missed you," he said softly as he rubbed his thumb over the honey blonde's cheek.

"Da, I'll be fine at least now you're just a flight of stairs away," stated Alfred with his usual bright smile as he nuzzled into the hand on his cheek.

The Russian chuckled and kissed Alfred again before trudging up the stairs and to their bedroom. Alfred watched his lover until he disappeared up the stairs and sat back down on the couch.

**.*.*.**

Ivan collapsed on the bed feeling more exhausted than he had before. He sighed contently at feeling clean from getting out of the shower, and laying in his bed clothes and scarf, while enjoying one of the softest beds ever. He rolled over to his side and looked at Alfred's side of the bed. He reached out and grabbed the farmer's pillow and held it close to his body.

"I'm home," said Ivan with a weary smile on his face.

He buried his face into the pillow as his mind wandered, and sleep began to rear its head. His mind recalled the day he met Alfred, which still seemed like yesterday. The fear and adrenaline he felt after seeing the wounded farmer on the road and unconscious. The memory wasn't a favorite, but without that accident he wouldn't have met Alfred and for that he was grateful, kind of.

Everything since that day had been a whirlwind of events that made Ivan smile in the pillow and also frown. Their water chase, their confession that made his heart feel like it was going to pop out, and their first and hopefully last huge fight. Ivan could still feel the pain from that and worry. The memory of their makeup though made him feel better. That night they spent apologizing which lead to their first time together during that storm. That was a night to remember. Then the day came when he had to leave and the long distance started, but soon fell to pieces by his own stress and Alfred's overactive worrying. Never had Ivan felt so guilty for not being able to see the American and for sending that text, but when he finally did he apologized for it greatly. He really feared that Alfred would have kicked him out, or just end what they had that day, but luckily it didn't happen. Then came Thanksgiving.

The tired Russian smiled more and chuckled at that memory.

On that day, once Alfred's twin came through the front door, he was targeted. The violet eyed twin waited until his and Alfred's Papa and Alfred were distracted with cooking to yank Ivan down the hall to the living room to talk.

Ivan remembered how surprised he was to find himself getting chewed out by the soft spoken twin about Alfred. How he threatened to do bodily harm to him if he ever had to see Alfred an emotional and physical mess again. If he ever had to see his brother so torn apart again he'd tear Ivan into two. The Russian knew Matthew wasn't really going to kill him, but he understood what the other was getting at. He felt a great deal of respect for the twin, sticking up for his brother and protecting him. All Ivan could say by the end of Mattie's ranting and threatening was: _"Do not worry. Alfred will never be like that again. I'm not going anywhere. Even if it's for business, I'll see if he'd like to come along. I'll never leave him behind, or toss him away as you say. I promise."_

Matthew had been surprised by how stern and sincere Ivan's words where. He accepted his answer and gave him a little respect even though he still didn't much like him. The longer haired blonde gave a nod and a few more threats before parting with a wave as he dubbed his talk successfully finished. Ivan stayed behind and smiled about what Mattie had said before joining the others for dinner.

Now here he was, laying in his and Alfred's bed, his company growing, his life perfectly at ease. Here he was in February happy as he could ever be.

Ivan gave a yawn and looked at Alfred's clock as the soft whirr of the furnace coming on sounded.

"4:21pm…February fourteenth, 2015…February fourteenth…"

The Russian's sleepy eyes stared at the date under the time. The numbers seemed important or familiar, as he felt a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something. He furrowed his brow as he stared at it trying to think through his sleepy mind.

' _February fourteenth… February fourteenth…Something Alfred had mentioned? What could…'_

"AH!"

Ivan sat bolt upright in bed and was about to get off of it when the bedroom door opened. Alfred came trudging in with his briefcase in hand.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you," asked the farmer with a sheepish grin.

Ivan shook his head as he stared at his briefcase.

' _How could I have forgotten?! I hope it's okay!'_

"Man dude you're briefcase is kinda heavy."

The Russian snapped from his thoughts of worry and got up quickly.

"Ah, yes there's a reason for that. Lots of papers and such; here let me take it. Thank you for bringing it up here."

Ivan took it out of Alfred's hands and placed it on the bed as he sat down on the bed.

"Okay… No problem, well I'm gonna head back downstairs. Get some rest okay?"

The businessman opened his case as Alfred talked and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw what was in it was okay.

"Nyet Fredka, come here."

The farmer gave a quizzical look and walked over to the bed. He sat down on his side and Ivan turned with his briefcase to face him; a light pink dusting his face as he looked at the honey blonde.

"I have something for you Fredka. Close your eyes and hold out your hands, da?"

"Okay…" said Alfred slowly, confused, and complied.

Once Ivan was sure Alfred couldn't see he took out what was in his briefcase and placed the two items in Alfred's hands. Alfred gave a confused expression as he felt the items in his hands. Ivan smiled at him then closed his briefcase and set it on the floor.

"Okay, open them."

Alfred's blue eyes opened then grew wide as he looked at what was in his hands. In his right hand a small bouquet of red roses and yellow sunflowers held in blue paper and tied with a white ribbon. In his left a large heart shaped box filled with assorted fancy chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day Fredka. I didn't want to miss our first valentine's together so I tried my best to get things done and get back here in time. I almost forgot about because I was so tired… I hope you like them."

Alfred was still looking at the gifts owlishly. Ivan could feel his face grow hot in nervousness, and he lowered his head a little into his scarf.

"U-Uh, if you don't like them I can get you something else. I've never done Valentine's Day really so, so I underst—"

"I love it."

Ivan looked up at the farmer who was still staring at the gifts, but had a smile come to his face.

"I love it Vanya!"

Alfred quickly set the gifts down and glomped Ivan in a hug; almost making the man fall out of bed. He buried his face in his nightshirt as he said:

"I love them! I, I didn't expect you to get me anything honestly. I knew you'd be tired by the time you got back since it took longer than expected for you to come home, but you actually got me something! I love them. Thank you Vanya."

The honey blonde smiled up at Ivan and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'm, glad you like it Fredka," said Ivan happily as the kiss ended. "I wanted to get you a bigger bouquet, but it wouldn't fit in the case."

Alfred smiled and chuckled a little, but then pulled back and had a bright blush across his face. An embarrassed and guilty look accompanied the blush.

"What's wrong?"

"I, I didn't get you anything. I didn't think we'd celebrate it so… I didn't get you anything…"

Ivan smiled softly and pulled Alfred into a hug.

"It's okay. Being here with you can be my gift, da? But if you really want to make up for it then you can give me," Ivan paused in thought and smirked as he looked down at Alfred, "You can give me your body."

Alfred stared at Ivan owlishly, stunned by the request, but soon a smile came to his face and a pfft sound escaped his lips. He put a hand over his mouth trying to cover his laughter, but failed.

"Ah! Dude what? That's, oh God, that's so cheesy! Man and the way you said it too! Oh man that is hilarious!"

Ivan narrowed his eyes as he watched Alfred laugh and tears start to form from his laughter.

"I was being serious."

The farmer wiped at his eyes and coughed a little to calm down.

"Okay, okay… Whoo, man. Alright sorry, sorry. I'll give you," Alfred paused as he felt a giggle try to surface before continuing, "my body." He climbs up onto Ivan's lap and wraps his arms around his scarf clad neck. His nose just a fraction away from Ivan's as he looked into his violet eyes. "You can do whatever you want with me tonight," he said in a low seductive voice. He leaned up to Ivan's ear and pressed his lower half into Ivan. "You can take me anyway you want. Make me scream your name as much as you want. Make me cum as much as you want. You've got me for the rest of the day and all night Vanya."

Alfred ran his tongue along the shell of Ivan's ear and bit his earlobe, getting a soft gasp. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's body, and moved his hands down to his ass. He slipped his hands under his jeans and boxers to squeeze the firm cheeks, and growled out in a thick accent.

"If you say so moya lyubov'."

Ivan smiled as he felt Alfred shiver from hearing his voice. He was going to enjoy Valentine's Day and many more holidays with his farmer.

Ivan moved his head back a little to capture Alfred's lips in a heated kiss. He ground his hips up into Alfred as he kissed the honey blonde deeply, making him moan into it. Alfred ground back and shoved his own tongue into Ivan's mouth, then took hold of his bottom lip and sucked on it as they pulled apart.

"I love you Vanya."

"I love you too Fredka."

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

Nyet—No

moya lyubov' – My love

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*IT'S DONE! Thank You All For Sticking With Me Through This Whole Thing!*I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***

 


End file.
